Mon plus beau cauchemar
by NineUp
Summary: Santana Lopez, belle hispanique rebelle des bas quartiers et Quinn Fabray, populaire cheerleader au regard de glace se haïssent. Cependant, la haine se consume parfois pour laisser place à des choses plus belles. Peut-être que ça leur arrivera à elles aussi. Qui sait ?
1. Chapitre 1

Hello tout le monde, aujourd'hui une amie a écrit un petit texte sur sa vie, sur ses sentiments tout ça et bien que ce soit assez personnel, elle m'a laissé le lire. Du coup ça m'a donné à moi envie d'écrire un petit quelque chose…. Donc voici ma première fanfiction (je verrais quand même pour finir de traduire _Santana's crush)._ C'est une histoire Quinntana donc désolé pour les Faberry, les Pezberry et les Brittana shippers, je verrais pour en faire une prochaine fois ^^'

Donc voici la situation initiale : Santana Lopez, adolescente rebelle et Quinn Fabray, capitaine des cheerleaders de son lycée se haïssent mutuellement. Cependant, certaines circonstances peuvent tout changer.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, je n'ai malheureusement de béta et bien que je fasse de mon mieux pour éviter de faire des fautes, je ne suis pas infaillible. Donc désolé pour les énormes conneries que je vais sûrement écrire :'D

* * *

 **POV Santana**

 **BIP… BIP… BIP…**

 **\- BAM !**

Bon… Ok... Je crois que je viens de péter mon réveil. Puis de toute façon je l'aimais pas ce réveil, la sonnerie était horrible…. Bon, les sonneries de toute manière c'est pas censé être agréable mais bon voilà quoi. Je préfèrerai largement être doucement réveillée par une personne m'étreignant avec tendresse mais ma solitu… QUOI ? Wow… Je suis en train de me transformer en la fille blonde complètement à l'ouest qui est dans mon cours de maths là… Ça va plus du tout.

Enfin bref, j'entrouvre légèrement les yeux et peine à les garder ouverts à cause de la lumière qui illumine la pièce. J'ai encore dû rentrer tard hier soir et j'ai sûrement du oublier de fermer les volets. Bah voilà… Ça t'apprendra pauvre débile. Si des fois de temps en temps tu faisais un peu comme tous les ados de ton âge qui passent leur temps terrés chez eux à réviser leurs examens t'aurais pas eu ce genre de problèmes.

Je décide tout de même de me lever, parce qu'aujourd'hui on est lundi. Et qui dit lundi dit cours. OUAIS TROP BI… Nan j'déconne. Pour moi, qui dit école dit revoir toutes ces têtes de débiles profonds. Franchement, le lycée des cons j'vous jure. Je passe vite fait prendre une douche et enfile ma veste en cuir avant de prendre une pomme et de me précipiter vers mon vélo parce que je suis déjà pas mal à la bourre et que je suis déjà dans le collimateur de Figgings. Oui un vélo, c'est quoi le problème ? Tout le monde n'a pas papa et maman pour céder à tous les caprices de leur progéniture vous savez.

Je slalome à toute vitesse entre les voitures et les poubelles en croquant dans ma pomme. Heureusement pour moi, le temps n'est pas trop pourri ce matin. Parce que croyez-moi, se prendre une douche froide dès le matin c'est vraiment pas cool… J'arrive tout juste au niveau du parking pour garer mon « super véhicule » dans le parking à vélo que je vois l'une de mes amies, Sheila, une grosse fille black qui vient de mon quartier s'approcher de moi.

\- **Bah p'tin, t'en a pris du temps ce matin ! Même le prof avec les cheveux de moutons est déjà arrivé.**

 **\- Mr Schuester ? Nan, t'as du te tromper, c'est IMPOSSIBLE qu'il soit arrivé plus tôt que moi. Puis t'es marrante, moi j'dois venir en vélo parce que ta mère refuse de me prendre alors qu'on habite quasi à côté.**

 **\- En même temps la dernière fois qu'elle t'as vu, tu crevais les pneus du type qui fait la sécurité au magasin du coin.**

 **\- Il l'avait cherché… Sans dec', il m'avait forcé à rendre une bière qu'il pensait m'avoir vu voler. Pour une fois que j'étais juste venu acheter des trucs honnêtement…**

 **\- Bah ils sont tous tarés dans le coin. Dès que t'es black ou typé hispanique ou arabe les gens ont peur de toi. Fin' bref, on devrait se grouiller d'aller en cours avant que ça sonne** , dit-elle en franchissant les portes.

Je la suis et à peine après avoir franchi les portes du cauchemar qu'est ce lycée, je vois déjà au loin l'autre pétasse et toute sa clique de petits chiens-chiens embêter Berry. Bon… Ok, elle se fringue super mal et d'après la rumeur, dès qu'elle ouvre la bouche un petit chaton meurt mais quand même…

Je m'approche un peu de la scène alors qu'un petit groupe se forme autour.

\- **Putain BigNose, quand est-ce que t'auras enfin compris que voir ta gueule tous les matins me donne la nausée ? Pars à l'autre bout du monde, tire-toi une balle dans la tête mais je ne sais pas, fais un truc** , crache _Ice Queen_ tandis que le Baleineau, le raton laveur et les deux autres idiots qui la suivent comme des pigeons éclatent de rire. Ils me dégoutent. Surtout le géant plein de graisse qui rit comme un débile alors qu'il est éperdument amoureux de Berry tandis qu'il sort avec la connasse qui lui sert de chef.

 **\- Moi j'te vois suc** des queues tous les matins et j'dis rien…**

WOUAH ! Qui a osé sortir ça ? Ah bah oui… C'est moi. Bon, je l'ai plutôt murmuré mais visiblement la garce l'a entendu puisqu'elle est actuellement en train de me fusiller du regard.

\- **C'est vrai que t'es bien placée pour l'ouvrir Lopez… T'as couché avec combien de mec la semaine dernière ?**

 **\- 14 !** Bah quoi ? J'assume moi. Puis c'est pas de ma faute, c'est à cause de mon manque affectif. Puis c'est toujours mieux que combler dans les gâteaux (*à prononcer avec une voix mignonne*) **Maintenant laisse Berry tranquille, parce que toi, à part te faire passer dessus par toute l'équipe de foot et Figgings, j'vois toujours pas pourquoi ils sont tous à tes pieds. Ou alors ils sont complètement bigleux.** Bon ok… Je mens peut-être un peu. Ça fait mal de me l'avouer mais Fabray est pas si dégeulasse que je le dis. Elle est blonde, légèrement plus grande que moi, bien foutue, les traits fins et de beaux yeux ambres… STOP ! Faut que j'arrête là… J'ai sûrement pas dû manger assez ce matin et avec l'effort physique du vélo j'ai la tête qui tourne. Ouais, voilà…

Ah… Attendez, je crois que l'autre pétasse est en train de me parler. Je vois ses lèvres bouger et…

\- **Putain Lopez ! T'es sourde ou quoi ? Ça fait dix ans que je te par…**

Ah ouais. Elle me parle. Bon… Je l'écoute ou pas ? Mhhh… Je ne sais pas j'hésite, d'un côté j'ai envie d'écouter ce qu'elle a à me dire mais de l'autre si je l'écoute pas ça va l'énerver. Et énerver Fabray, c'est mon activité préférée. Cependant, je n'ai pas le temps de méditer plus longtemps sur le sujet que je reçois un liquide glacé. D'après les reniflements que j'entends derrière moi, Berry a dû s'en recevoir aussi. Les yeux me piquent et ma mâchoire se contracte à cause de la froideur de la mixture et la colère que je ressens en voyant le petit air satisfait qu'arbore Barbie. Je lèche mes lèvres et note la douceur du goût cerise. Ah… Ils se sont surpassés aujourd'hui, ils ont découvert qu'il n'existait pas que le goût mure. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, ils ont peut-être des cerveaux. Aussi petits soient-ils.

* * *

 _Quand je disais que le lycée était un enfer_ …

Voilà, premier chapitre fini ^^

J'espère que vous aimez déjà ! N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis et me poser des questions ou me suggérer des idées. J'ai déjà quelques pistes pour la suite et vu que je suis pas mal motivée je vais commencer à écrire des chapitres en avance ?

Alors, comment trouvez-vous la rencontre Quinn/Santana ? La relation Pezberry ? Souhaiteriez-vous que je rajoute d'autres personnages à la trame ? Est-ce que c'est trop vulgaire et trop sec dans les paroles (bon elles s'entendent pas trop et je ne voyais pas trop comment montrer la haine sans insultes ^^')

N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews' !

Bisous !


	2. Chapitre 2

Hey tout le monde !

Je suis super contente de pouvoir écrire la suite de cette fic' même si je dois bien avouer que j'ai un peu peur que ce chapitre vous déçoive ou gâche tout simplement le premier dont j'étais plutôt satisfaite ^^

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont follow et mit la fic' en favoris suite au premier chapitre, ça m'a fait très plaisir c :

Merci beaucoup aussi aux deux reviews que j'ai eu, ça me motive vraiment à écrire de savoir que vous vous investissez autant que moi en postant des commentaires ^^

 **Naweed** : Ha ! Cool que t'apprécie le Quinntana je sais qu'en France c'est moins populaire que le Faberry ou le Brittana xD C'est un peu compliqué de poursuivre la traduction parce que je me suis rendue compte que cela demandait énormément de temps (oui, y'a que moi qui pensait qu'avec un niveau d'anglais pas trop merdique ça prendrait 1h tout au plus par chapitre xD). J'essaierai de poursuivre pendant les vacances (là où j'ai plus d'exams) si tu le fais aussi x'D

 **KeepHopePrincess** : Ahhhhh ! C'est cool de tomber sur toi ^^ J'ai lu tes fics et malgré le nombre d'histoires que j'ai lu sur ce site, je me souvenais de ton nom, comme quoi ça a dû me marquer xD Oui, c'est vrai que c'est de plus en plus rares de lire des fics Quinntana (je crois que j'ai dû lire toutes celles en français *-*), étant donné que la série s'est terminée y'a de cela un peu plus d'un an c'est compliqué. Les seules fics de Glee en français qui paraissent en ce moment sont des fics Klaine et j'accroche pas trop :/ Bon bah ça me fait plaisir que le premier chapitre t'ai plu, c'était une première pour moi xD En espérant que celui-là te plaise ^^

* * *

 **POV Santana**

Si mes yeux étaient des armes à feu, je pense que Fabray serait déjà par terre à agoniser. Mais malheureusement pour moi non…

 **\- Snifff…**

Ah merde, je l'avais oublié celle-là. Je fais volteface et me retrouve face à une Berry en larmes. Bon ok, Ice Queen est vraiment une salope mais garde le peu de dignité qu'il te reste bordel ! J'entends les rires des « pseudo rois » de l'école derrière moi. J'hésite fortement à savoir sur lequel d'entre eux je vais me défouler en premier.

Ah moins que ce ne soit sur la petite clique de Fabray qui commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système… Nan mais sans déconner, sous prétexte que tu portes un uniforme avec la jupe au ras du cul, t'as le droit de rabaisser le monde entier ? J'espère que Figgins ouvrira enfin les yeux sur ce qu'il se passe dans son lycée au lieu d'être toujours derrière moi.

Bon, je sais que je ne suis pas un ange et qu'il a raison de garder un œil sur moi car sinon j'aurais déjà sombré dans l'alcool et la drogue comme la plupart des gens de _Lima Heigh Adjacent_ mais de là à préférer me surveiller que ces saletés de pom-pom girls… J'imagine que Sylvester le fait flipper et qu'étant donné que Fabray a son gentil papa et tout son oseille à disposition il n'ose pas trop la ramenée. M'enfin bon, ce n'est pas une raison !

 **\- Snifff… Sniff…**

Heu… Ouais, où j'en étais ? Reconcentre-toi Lopez ! Ah oui… Berry pleurait – pleure - à chaude larmes pendant que je me demandais qui j'allais défoncer en premier. Puis là… REVELATION ! Je vois le tas de gras exploser de rire et je me dis que j'ai enfin trouvé ma cible. Miss Hudson, tu vas prendre cher… Et puis en plus ça me permettra d'emmerder Fabray, ridiculiser son copain, c'est la ridiculiser elle. Je suis un génie.

 **\- Hey Hudson !**

Il me dévisage, visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je dise quelque chose. Encore moins à lui… Bah réveille-toi mon gros, bien sûre que je vais répliquer…

 **\- Oui c'est à toi que je parle ducon ! Au fait j'avais pas vu que tu te sapais comme ta mère. Tu portes aussi des pantalons pour les femmes enceintes ou comment ça se passe ?**

Il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois d'affilés pendant que ses idiots d'amis rient à gorges déployées suite à ma remarque. Heu… Il prend du temps à répondre quand même là… Ah merde. Il n'a pas compris…

 **\- J't'ai causé Mister nichons !**

 **\- Putain mais ta mère Lopez !**

Ah… Voilà que Blondie réplique, sourcils froncés, mains sur les hanches, se tenant droite.

\- **J'parle avec ton copain alors toi tu la ferme.**

Visiblement elle ne pensait pas que j'aurais l'audace de répliquer car elle reste bouche-bée. Cependant je n'ai pas le temps de l'humilier encore plus que je me sens tirée par le bras. Je proteste à peine et la personne en question me tire vers les toilettes sans même que je n'ai le temps voir son visage.

 **\- Snifff…**

Quoi ? Attends BERRY ? MAIS JE VAIS LA TU… Ah non. En fait il y a bien Berry mais aussi Mack, mon amie de longue date. Elle fusille la petite brune du regard tandis que j'esquisse un sourire mais je me ravise quand je sens son regard brulant sur moi.

\- **Bon sang, t'es complètement tarée San' , Fabray va te défoncer ! Cette fille à tout le monde à ses pieds, si elle veut elle te fait virer !**

 **\- Mais nan….**

 **\- Mais bien sûre que si pauvre débile !**

 **\- Hey ! J'suis pas débi…**

 **\- Heum… Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre mais ton amie à raison Santana.**

Whaaaaaat ? Qui a causé ? Je me retourne et vois un garçon un peu efféminé s'avancer vers nous à grands pas tandis que Berry… Saute dans ses bras ? Heu… C'est vraiment super bizarre. Et gênant. Et dégoutant… J'crois que je vais vomir. Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ? On est dans les toilettes des filles !

 **\- Kurt Hummel,** dit-il en me tendant la main.

Alors là mon gars, si tu crois que je vais te la serrée, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil. Nos regards se croisent et il garde le contact quelques instants avant de se raviser et de baisser le bras qu'il a tendu vers moi. YES ! Gagné ! Oui j'ai quatre ans d'âge mental, et alors ?...

 **\- Bon allez, moi j'ai faim donc on arrête les petites présentations et on me laisse aller bouffer !,** s'exclame Mack tandis que Kort ?... Kart ?... Heu… AH OUI ! KUUUUUUUUURT ! Hum… Kurt se décale de la porte pour la laisser passer. Je m'empresse donc de la suivre parce qu'avec cette petite douche matinale, j'ai la dalle.

* * *

Putain ! Si je ne passe pas dans deux minutes je pète un câble. Ça fait très exactement vingt minutes que je fais la queue pour avoir mon repas alors que mes amies les Skanks me font des grimaces et des gestes obscènes pour me dire qu'elles m'ont bai… Fin', qu'elles ont réussi à arriver avant moi et que maintenant je passe bien pour une conne quoi…

J'arrive enfin devant la dame de cantine qui me tend cette horrible bouillie qui me sert de repas. Mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire que je dépense cinq balles tous les jours pour manger cette merde. Cependant, je prends tout de même mon plat et…

\- **Hééééééééé ! Hééééééééééé !**

Putain mais qui beugle comme une vache comme ça ? Je me retourne et vois les deux footballeurs qui se trouvaient derrière moi rigoler comme des baleines.

\- **Héééééééééé ! La grosse ! Ouais, c'est à toi que je parle, tu sais qu…**

PAUSE ! Là, j'ai décidé de bloquer mon cerveau… Oui, je bloque mon cerveau, y'a un problème ?! J'ai juste pas envie d'entendre les insultes qui vont suivre. C'est beaucoup trop dégradant pour cette femme. Elle fait juste son boulot, elle se lève tous les matins pour mettre des plats préparés au four et pour les servir à ces deux gros cons. Donc…

 **\- Excuse-toi.**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais t'es qui toi ? Tu la fer…**

 **\- J'ai dit : excuse-toi,** lançais-je d'un air menaçant.

Je vois le mec déglutir et je pense qu'il va gentiment s'excuser comme je lui ai demandé mais son pote fait un pas en avant et je sens de suite que toute cette histoire ne va pas bien finir.

 **\- Non !**

Et voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais… Je me demande comment je vais lui refaire le portrait mais je vois à trois tables de moi Fabray et ses amies qui pouffent comme des débiles. Parce que oui, forcément, il fallait que ce soit Blondie qui ai mis tout ça en scène… Ah, attendez, le mec de tout à l'heure s'agite.

 **\- Et j'te parle sale…**

BAM ! Oui… je sais… J'ai craqué. Le mec qui venait de me parler se trouve actuellement par terre, les mains entre les jambes alors que son ami s'avance vers moi et tente de me mettre une droite. J'esquive. Et mais… Il a essayé de me frapper là ?

 **\- ON NE FRAPPE PAS LES FILLES ET ON NE LES INSULTE PAS NON PLUS TROU DU CUL !,** hurlais-je avant de me saisir de sa nuque et de la mettre dans son plat de pâtes…

Et là… C'est le drame. Jacob Ben Israel monte sur la table, caméra à la main et s'écrie :

\- **BATAILLE DE NOURRITURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRE !**

Et ça y est, les mies de pains et les plateaux volent dans la cantine tandis que je me dirige vers Fabray, carafe d'eau à la main. Si elle pensait qu'elle allait s'en sortir comme ça celle-là… Je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller à la vue de mon « arme » et ouvrir la bouche pour sûrement pour me prévenir que si je fais ça elle fera de ma vie un enfer mais je ne laisse même pas le premier son passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Je lui déverse toute l'eau en pleine gueule alors qu'elle grimpe sur la table, complètement trempée et s'agrippe à moi d'une main pour me faire tomber tandis que l'autre tient son assiette de macaronis au fromage. Je ferme les yeux, attendant le coup fatal mais ce dernier ne vient pas et je comprends qu'il y a un soucis quand j'entends le silence dans la salle.

 **\- Fabray, Lopez ! Dans mon bureau !**

Figgins… Bah ouais, faut qu'il soit partout lui. Et comme d'habitude, je vais me retrouver dans son bureau tandis que mes « parents » feront semblant de m'engueuler… Je vois du coin de l'œil Fabray se figée. Ah oui… C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude elle…

\- **Tout de suite !**

 _Et merde._

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ Hâte de vous écrire le prochain !  
_


	3. Chapitre 3

Hello mes gens !

Oui… Je sais, je suis en retard xD Mais bon, de base je n'avais pas dit que je ferai un chapitre tous les vendredis ou quoi donc je ne me justifie pas x'D

Nan en vrai j'étais pas mal occupée avec mes examens mais heureusement c'est bientôt les vacances *_* = plus de chapitres :o

Donc voici la réponse aux deux reviews que j'ai toujours autant plaisir à recevoir ^^

 **KurtCob** : Hey ! Contente que le début de la fic' t'ai plu ^^ Pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas trop… En fait j'écris un peu au feeling même si j'essaie de me fixer un objectif d'un chapitre par semaine. Je verrais bien où la fic' me mènera, je pense que je m'arrêterai quand je serais en panne d'inspi' (ça arrive toujours xD). En tout cas, je pense faire grand max 30 chapitres (et encore… pas sûre de tenir jusque-là…) car quand les fics sont trop longues, ça me décourage vite de les lire et j'imagine que pour vous ça doit être pareil xD Donc je commencerai sûrement à écrire une nouvelle fic', d'ailleurs si tu as quelques idées, n'hésites pas à me les donner ^^

 **KeepHopePrincess :** Hey ! Je suis ravie que le deuxième chapitre t'ai plus également, j'avais un peu peur de tout ruiner *-*' xD Pour tout te dire, j'aime aussi les « pensées » de Santana, c'est pourquoi j'aime écrire de son point de vue car les mots me viennent tous seuls avec elle (ce qui un peu chelou, parce que dans la vraie vie, je n'ai aucune répartie… ^^') En fait, j'avais écrit deux versions du chapitre 2… Celle que j'ai publiée et une autre avec uniquement un POV Rachel et un POV Quinn mais l'histoire n'allait pas vraiment dans la direction que je voulais. J'adore Quinn tout comme toi *-* Elle est très complexe dans la série (il y a plusieurs facettes chez elle et elles me plaisent toutes beaucoup), ce qui rend le personnage d'autant plus intéressant mais en écrivant, je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'allais faire Quinn. Cependant, j'ai quand même essayé de faire un petit effort pour toi dans ce chapitre xD

Perso, j'arrive à apprécier le Faberry mais j'ai un peu de mal avec le Brittana même si j'essaye de m'accrocher. Quinntana Forever 3 xD J'ai lu quelques fanfic' Clexa mais j'ai un peu du mal à accrocher, ce qui est bizarre parce que je les adorais dans la série :'c Du coup je lis quelques fics SwanQueen de temps en temps quand je ne suis pas occupée à relire toutes les fics Quinntana que j'ai déjà lu.

* * *

 **POV Quinn**

Bordel… Qu'est-ce que je fous ici moi ? Je tourne la tête vers la droite pour croiser le regard de Lopez. Elle me lance un regard noir, sûrement aussi mécontente que moi que de me retrouver dans cette situation. Nous sommes toutes les deux assises côte à côte, devant le proviseur Figgins qui me dévisage sans comprendre, sûrement choqué que je puisse être impliqué dans une telle histoire. Si seulement il savait…

 **\- Bien. Mesdemoiselles, suite à l'altercation et à la détérioration de la cantine suite à cette… Heum… « Bataille », j'ai décidé de convoquer vos parents pour mettre tout ça au clair. Ils devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre en espérant que…**

Oh Seigneur, ne me dites pas que cet idiot à fait ça… Je lui lance un regard froid et impassible puis regarde de nouveau la latina assise à côté de moi. Son regard est perdu dans le vide. Mes mains tremblent légèrement tandis que mon cerveau enregistre le fait que mes parents vont venir d'un instant à l'autre. Je suis tellement dans la merde… Allez Quinn, inspire, expire, voilà…. Mes mains cessent de trembler tandis que Figgins relève le nez de son ordinateur et se précipite vers la porte pour ouvrir suite à un bruit suspect.

 **\- Madame et Monsieur Fabray, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.**

Et c'est parti… Allez, détends-toi, tout va bien se passer.

 _Pffff… N'importe quoi…_

CHUT ! Tais-toi la petite voix ! … Non, je ne suis pas folle, juste un peu sur les nerfs c'est tout…

\- **CLAC !**

Je me retourne brusquement pour voir une vieille femme aigrie rentrer dans la pièce et fusiller du regard sa… Heu… Fille ? Elles ne se ressemblent même pas… Toujours est-il qu'elle s'assoit à côté de Santana de même que mes parents qui se placent de part et d'autre de moi. Je croise le regard de mon père, un regard froid et calculateur, dénué d'émotions. Tout comme le mien. Je sens déjà que je vais payer tout ça en rentrant chez moi…

* * *

 **POV Santana**

Et voilà la vieille qui rentre, en me dévisageant comme jamais. Oui bon bah je l'ai dérangé… J'y peux rien-moi si Fabray a fait la conne cette fois. En fait, je suis plutôt fière de moi car je ne suis pas du tout la responsable de tout ça… Enfin, juste un petit peu… Et le mieux, c'est qu'il y a les vidéos des caméras que Sylvester a posé partout pour prouver mon innocence. Cette vieille folle a pris l'initiative de poser des caméras dans l'établissement pour « assurer notre sécurité ». En vérité je suis sûre qu'elle se les mate le soir pour pouvoir nous coller dix fois par semaine et d'ainsi satisfaire tous ses désirs super chelous. Toujours est-il que sur ces vidéos, on pourra voir Fabray donner des ordres à ses deux petits toutous avant que je leur défonce la g… Hum… Avant que je défende cette pauvre femme livrée à elle-même… Ouais… Voilà…

Je me reconcentre et vois cet idiot de Figgins agiter les bras et faire de grands gestes devant moi. Merde, j'ai encore loupé une partie.

- **Mademoiselle Lopez, pourriez-vous nous expliquer la situation je vous prie.**

Je tourne la tête vers la femme à côté de moi qui hoche vivement la tête, visiblement pressée de sortir de cette pièce.

\- **C'est Quinn qui a commencé M'sieur ! Pour une fois c'est pas moi j'vous le jure.**

J'attends que Fabray réplique à son tour pour que je puisse sortir les preuves mais elle ne répond rien. Elle fixe son père sans bouger, prouvant ainsi que ce que je dis est vrai. Les minutes passent sans qu'aucun d'entre nous ne respirions, attendant la sentence. Puis d'un coup, le père de Fabray qui est visiblement un taré lui aussi (ça doit être génétique, j'crois…) se lève et l'agrippe violemment pour qu'elle se lève à son tour. Madame Fabray baisse lentement les yeux sans un mot. Oui, je sais, ça fait beaucoup de Fabray… Même moi je m'embrouille donc bon, c'est pas comme si…

\- **Ecoute-moi bien petite conne, je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça** , dit-il à voix basse d'un air menaçant tout en la faisant reculer contre le mur. Il la plaque violemment et enchaine : **Tu déshonore toute la lignée des Fabray en te comportant ainsi et ça… Je te jure que tu le payeras en rentrant…**

 _Et c'est ainsi que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur pour mon ennemie jurée._

* * *

 **POV Quinn**

Il se lève et me plaque violemment contre le mur. J'ai mal mais je serre les dents et fais face, comme il me l'a toujours demandé. Il me hurle aux oreilles mais je n'entends pas. Je m'y refuse. Il doit sûrement me dire toutes les horreurs qu'il me fera subir quand nous rentrerons chez nous. Enfin, chez lui… Je vois du coin de l'œil ma mère me fixer, puis lorsqu'elle croise mon regard, elle baisse lamentablement les yeux. Salope…

Je ressens la pression autour de mon cou se resserrer mais je ne réagis pas. A quoi bon ? Qu'il me frappe dans ce bureau ou ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Cet homme aura toujours l'emprise sur moi et bien que ce soit…

 **\- C'est moi.**

Heu… Quoi ? Mon père s'arrête de suite alors que Figgins commençait déjà à s'approcher de lui pour nous séparer. Le proviseur se tourne vers l'auteure de ces paroles qui, aujourd'hui je peux le dire… M'ont sauvé la vie. Bon ok… J'exagère peut-être un peu… Pas la vie mais voilà quoi.

\- **Je… C'était moi.**

Toutes les personnes dans la pièce, moi comprise fixons Lopez en silence tout en retenant notre souffle. QUOI ? Je… Pourquoi elle fait ça ? Pourquoi elle se dénonce à ma place ? Je croise son regard charbon et sens les larmes monter. Pourquoi elle a fait ça pour moi ?

Ma mère soupire, sans doutes rassurée que je ne subisse désormais plus les foudres de mon père. Ce dernier se retourne brusquement vers moi et me sonde du regard tandis que je ravale les larmes qui tentent de couler. _Ne pas se montrer faible._

 **\- C'est moi qui ai entamé cette bataille de nourriture. Fabr… Quinn n'a fait que se défendre parce que j'avais tenté de l'humilier. J'aurais fait la même chose à sa place.**

* * *

 **POV Santana**

Monsieur Fabray se retourne lentement vers Blondie qui a les larmes aux yeux. Et ouais Fabray ! J'ai tout vu… Nananinanèreeeee… Hum… Je sais, je suis une gamine… Désolée. Toujours est-il qu'en entendant mes paroles, la bouche de l'homme s'étire en un sourire froid qui me glace le sang. J'ai beau être Santana Lopez de _Lima Heigh Adjacent_ , ce type me fait carrément flipper. Il a maintenant l'ai plutôt satisfait que « sa fille ai défendu l'honneur des Fabray suite à ma pseudo tentative d'humiliation ». Bah putain, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas inventer comme conneries… Fabray se rassoit gentiment sur sa chaise et esquisse un petit mouvement de tête vers moi, signifiant sûrement qu'elle me remercie… enfin… « Exprime sa gratitude ». Faut croire que quand t'as les bourges à côté de toi tu commences à parler comme un petit richou même dans ta tête…

Je vois Figgins tenter de reprendre un peu de contenance après tout le bordel qui s'est passé dans son bureau. J'imagine qu'il n'a jamais vu autant d'action en une seule journée.

 **\- Et bien… Heu… Suite aux aveux de Mademoiselle Lopez, elle écopera de 6 heures de colles cette semaine et d'une punition. De plus, bien que Mademoiselle Fabray n'ai pas été la directrice de cette opération, elle devra elle aussi écoper d'une punition. Cependant, cette dernière ne sera pas notée dans son dossier scolaire et servira seulement à verser la compensation que coûte la réparation de la cantine.**

 **\- Heu… Vous abusez pas un peu là ? Sans rires, moi c'est marqué dans mon dossier mais par contre elle…** Mais je m'interrompe en croisant le regard de la vieille assise à mes côtés. Je vais passer un sale quart d'heure…

 **\- Bien, je disais donc avant que vous m'interrompiez Mademoiselle Lopez, vous aurez toutes les deux une punition. J'étais d'abord décidé à vous faire nettoyer le self jusqu'à la fin de l'année mais votre professeur d'espagnol, Monsieur Schuester…**

NAN ! Pas lui ! Déjà qu'il parle espagnol comme une brêle et que ses jolies bouclettes me dégoutent au plus haut point, il a fallu qu'il en rajoute…

 **a proposé de vous faire rejoindre le Glee Club au lieu que vous ne deviez aider les femmes de ménages. Le Glee Club se passe tous les jours à midi ou et à 16h. Je vous laisse donc le choix de votre punition…**

Alors là, même pas en rêve. Je préfère encore passer mon année à récurer les tables que de rejoindre le club des loosers. Et puis de toute façon chanter en public c'est vraiment pas mon truc. Je croise le regard de Blondie et nous hochons toutes les deux la tête, visiblement prêtes à coopérer pour éviter de rejoindre ce stupide club.

 **\- Glee Club !**

 **\- Le self !** , nous écrions nous en même temps.

Ah bah non… En fait on s'est pas du tout comprises…. J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle préfère rejoindre Berry et sa clique pour éviter de laver la cantine. Sans rires, c'est pas aussi horrible que ça en a l'air… Enfin… Je crois. Bon, bah tant pis. Dans un sens, je ne vais pas me plaindre, déjà que nettoyer le bordel des autres ça m'enchante pas, c'est mieux si c'est sans Barbie.

C'est à ce moment-là que je vois la connasse assise à côté de moi me fixer. Ah ouais… Je l'avais oublié celle-là.

* * *

 **POV Quinn**

Oui… J'ai choisi le Glee Club. Je sais, ça craint. Figgins se lève, visiblement satisfait de son petit discours et serre activement la main de mon père alors que la vielle femme tire violemment Santa… Heu… Lopez vers la sortie. Nous franchissons tous les trois la porte pour remplir les papiers d'inscription pour le Glee Club alors que j'entends de grands cris dans les couloirs.

Je tourne la tête et observe Lopez et sa… Heu… Mère ? Ouais enfin, la dame agée quoi s'engueuler.

\- **Putain, qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris dans « Arrête de me faire chier ? ». J'ai pas que ça à faire de venir dans le bureau de cet Indien pour venir te voir te faire engueuler Samantha !**

 **\- MOI C'EST SANTANA CONNASSE ! T'AS COMPRIS ?! SANTANAAAA !**

 **\- On s'en fiche de ton nom. Moi je fais comme si j'étais ta mère et en échange, les services sociaux me donnent un joli petit chèque, c'est tout ! Peu importe qui t'es ou ce que tu fais, je m'en fous. J'ai mon chèque, je fais comme si je t'hébergeais et en échange, je te laisse vivre en paix !**

 **\- Ouais… C'est ça… Laisse-moi crever. Tant que t'as ton fric, qu'est-ce que t'en a à faire de moi ?... P'tin, j'suis vraiment trop conne** , déclare Santana avec un regard empli de rage et visiblement au bord des larmes.

Ma mère m'agrippe le bras, me signifiant que nous devons partir et je ne vois déjà plus mon père. Ce dernier est sans doute dans sa voiture de luxe à nous attendre en tapant sur le volant car il s'impatiente. Je glisse un dernier regard vers Santanta qui s'effondre par terre en pleurs alors que l'autre salope se tire sans plus de cérémonie. Ma mère me coule un dernier regard, m'indiquant ainsi que nous devons vraiment partir.

 _Et je pars._

* * *

Alors, votre avis sur le chapitre ? Comment trouvez-vous Quinn ? La situation de Santana ?

Alalala, même si ça demande un peu de temps, j'ai vraiment envie de vous écrire la suite ^^

Au fait… J'ai remarqué que j'utilisais vachement le champ lexical de la vue : regard, observe, voir, yeux… Tout ça tout ça *-*

Enfin bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir x)

Gros bisous ! 3


	4. Chapitre 4

Salut tout le monde ! (On se croirait sur YouTube désolée xD)

Vos reviews et PM m'ont fait très très plaisir ! Je suis donc allé faire un petit tour sur le site pour voir les nouveautés et j'ai vu que le Quinntana revenait en force, YEAH ! (Les auteur(e)s se reconnaitront xD)

Donc voici comme d'habitude les petites réponses (je suis de bonne humeur moi, je ne sais pas si c'est les vacances ou vos reviews mais voilà… Bon, j'arrête de raconter ma vie.)^^ :

 **KurtCob :** Merci beaucoup ^^ Mais si mais si… Je suis sûre que tu as bien quelques idées xD

 **KeepHopePrincess :** Bon… Tout d'abord, sache que j'ai failli faire un arrêt cardiaque tellement j'étais contente quand j'ai vu ta review... J'ai failli mourir à cause de toi -.-' C'est pas bien ! (Je suis énervée désolé, tu me prends sans doutes pour une folle xD) Contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu, j'espère que celui-là te plaira aussi. Moi je vois 40 chapitres, si ce n'est pas une fic' que j'adore vraiment, j'ai du mal :c Aussi , rassure toi, j'analyse souvent pas mal de chose en mode psy moi aussi xD Tu as sûrement raison, je suis d'un naturel réservée même si avec le temps ça s'améliore et Santana doit sûrement m'aider à faire ressortir tout ce que j'ai toujours enfoui au fond de moi.

Concernant le SwanQueen, de base j'aimais bien Snow mais au fur et à mesure, la famille Charming a vraiment commencé à m'énerver aussi et c'est vrai que Emma me saoule pas mal de temps en temps (et son amour avec Hook là… Nan mais n'importe quoi !) J'ai aussi un penchant pour les personnages méchants *-* Mais généralement on se rend compte que les personnages « méchants » sont en vérité des gros nounours ^^

Je dois aussi te dire que je me suis vraiment accrochée pour finir la saison 3 de The 100, sans Lexa c'est plus la même chose et tous les personnages commencent à me saouler hormis Murphy et Octavia…

Et pour répondre à toutes tes questions à propos de S et Q, il faudra lire la suite xD

 **Sasha Cobain :** Moi aussi j'aime tellement ta fic' *-*

* * *

 **POV Santana**

Je marche comme un fantôme, sans âme… Il est actuellement minuit ou une heure du matin, j'en sais trop rien et très honnêtement, je m'en fout. Il fait nuit, la lumière des lampadaires éclaire les trottoirs trempés et jonchés d'ordures. Je continue de marcher sans bruit sous la pluie, je suis vide… Comment ai-je pu être aussi conne ? Pourquoi j'ai cru qu'avec celle-là ce serait différent ? Je continue ma marche sans but, à peine consciente d'où mes pas me mènent… Je m'arrête en face d'une grande porte en bois et pose ma main sur la poignée. J'entends des mecs en chien me siffler en passant derrière moi, sans doute bourrés à cause d'une soirée trop alcoolisée. Je ne leur prête pas plus d'attention et prend une grande inspiration. J'ouvre la porte et m'engouffre dans un grand couloir blanc, froid, sans émotions. Malgré tout, un miroir trône sur un mur et je passe devant en me dirigeant vers l'escalier. Je m'interromps et m'observe, mes cheveux ont ondulé à cause de la pluie et de longues lignes noires strient mes joues dues à mon mascara qui s'est mélangé à mes larmes. Je resserre ma veste contre moi et monte les escaliers en silence. Je toque à une porte portant le numéro 203 et un homme d'une quarantaine d'année m'ouvre la porte. Il m'indique d'un vague geste de la main où se trouve celui que je cherche, sans doute trop éméché pour faire plus ample présentation.

Je le bouscule et entre dans un appartement miteux où des hommes et des femmes de tout âge fument toute sorte de substance illicite. Je continue mon chemin en évitant les bouteilles cassées et les corps endormis à mes pieds. Je me dirige vers une porte grise et ouvre violemment la porte. Le garçon que je cherche se trouve dans son lit accompagné d'une belle brune. Puis soudain, il croise mon regard et presse l'autre pétasse pour qu'elle sorte. Cette dernière quitte précipitamment la pièce en me bousculant et ferme rageusement la porte. Non mais OH ?! Elle se prend pour qui elle ? Si je n'étais pas aussi mal, je lui aurai sans doute donné la raclée de sa vie. Le garçon sort de son lit et remet en place son boxer alors que je détourne le regard. D'habitude j'en aurais profité pour mater un peu mais pas avec lui… C'est le seul avec qui je suis ne serait-ce qu'un peu respectueuse. Il se tourne vers moi et bien qu'il n'ait pas complètement fini de se rhabiller, je saute dans ses bras. Comprenant ma détresse, il raffermit sa prise autour de moi alors que je niche mon nez dans son cou.

 **\- Puck…** , je murmure.

Oui… Vous avez bien entendu, le garçon qui me serre affectueusement dans ses bras n'est autre que Noah Puckerman, le stupide joueur de football que j'ai envie de baffer quand je vois sa sale tête dans les couloirs du lycée. Bien que lui et moi sommes comme des ennemis dans l'enceinte de McKinley et de par le fait qu'il appartient au petit clan de moutons de Fabray, je le considère comme mon propre frère. Il est certes un peu idiot et la brosse à chiotte qu'il a sur la tête me répugne mais c'est la seule personne en qui je peux avoir confiance dans ce putain de monde de merde.

 **\- San' ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** , me dit-il doucement, ayant remarqué mon mal être.

 **\- T'avais raison…,** répondis-je sur le même ton.

Il ne répond pas et m'attire vers son lit pour qu'on puisse s'y asseoir. Allez pas vous imaginer des trucs hein…. Bande de pervers !

 **\- C'est toi qui avais raison… J'ai cru… J'ai cru que cette femme prendrait enfin soin de moi mais j'avais tort… Elle a fait comme tous les autres… Je veux que mes parents reviennent,** pleurnichais-je comme une gamine de quatre ans.

 **\- Rejoins nous, tu verras, tu seras bien…** , dit-il tout en me serrant dans ses bras.

 **\- Nan… Je ne veux pas finir comme tous ces ivrognes…**

Bon… Là vous êtes sans doute un peu perdu… Puck vit dans une communauté. Pas une secte hein… Une communauté. Il vit avec tous les gens que j'ai croisés en rentrant. Ces personnes travaillent et en échange, on leur offre un toit et de la bouffe. Puck vivait seul avec sa mère mais elle est morte il y a deux ans de ça et il a demandé à être émancipé pour éviter de vivre des histoires similaires aux miennes dans des familles d'accueil plus tarées les unes que les autres. Puck deal quelques trucs au lycée, rien de bien méchant mais juste assez pour vivre tranquillement. Il m'a plusieurs fois demandé de le rejoindre dans cette communauté mais ces gens n'ont aucun avenir, ils vivent au jour le jour en attendant qu'ils crèvent d'une overdose ou tout simplement qu'ils soient fauchés par une voiture. Et moi, j'ai vraiment pas envie de finir comme ça.

Il m'incite du regard à reprendre mon histoire depuis le début. Alors je me lance, je lui raconte tout, la bataille de nourriture dans la cantine du lycée, Figgins qui nous convoquent moi et Fabray, comment je me suis dénoncée à sa place, comment la vieille m'a clairement expliquée qu'elle n'e n'aura jamais rien à foutre de moi, comment… Heu… Attendez… Fabray ?! Pourquoi je l'ai défendu celle-là déjà ? Et puis c'était quoi sa famille de taré là ? Nan mais sans dec', son père il ne va pas bien, j'ai cru qu'il allait la tué ! Ah oui… Voilà ! En fait… Ah merde… En fait, j'ai carrément flippé pour Fabray. Nan mais j'y crois pas ! J'ai flippé pour Barbie. Putain merde, Lopez reprend toi ! Oui mais bon… J'ai beau être une garce au cœur de pierre, j'ai quand même une conscience. Rhaaaa maudite conscience !

Le sommeil me happe et je sens Puck m'allonger sur le lit, sûrement pour me laisser dormir. Il se place à mes côtés et je roule pour me placer dans ses bras.

 _Et je sombre. Encore._

* * *

 **POV Quinn**

 **\- QUINNIE ! A TABLE !** , me lance ma mère en bas des escaliers.

Cependant, je ne bouge pas, je reste allongée sur mon lit. Tiens… Je me demande ce que dois faire Lopez en ce moment… Il est environ 23 heures et nous mangeons bien plus tard que d'habitude à cause des évènements qui se sont passés au lycée en début de soirée. Je n'ai pas vraiment tout compris… Pourquoi elle m'a défendu ? Et c'était qui cette femme bordel ?! Pfiouuuu… Faut vraiment que je lui demande tout ça demain parce que j'aurais du mal à dormir avec toutes ces questions…

 **\- Quinn…** , murmure ma mère en entrant doucement.

Je ne bouge toujours pas. Pourquoi je devrais bouger d'abord ? Pour descendre et me rendre à table, pour manger sans un mot en évitant le regard menaçant de mon père ? A quoi bon… ?

Ma mère s'approche de moi et s'assoit sur mon lit. Elle me caresse doucement les cheveux alors que j'évite son regard qui je l'imagine, doit être rempli de tristesse et de regrets. Je t'en foutrais moi des regrets !

 **\- Quinn, chérie…** , continue-t-elle doucement tandis que je me lève brusquement de mon lit pour sortir précipitamment de la pièce. Je ne la laisse pas me suivre et dévale les escaliers en serrant les poings. Comme si ses « Quinnie chérie » changeraient quelque chose. Elle veut m'aider ? Alors qu'elle bouge son cul de blondasse et qu'elle quitte ce type pour moi !

Je m'approche silencieusement de la table où mon père s'est déjà installé, lunettes sur le nez, lisant son journal. Je m'assois sans plus de cérémonies alors qu'il dépose son article sur le buffet pendant que ma mère nous rejoint. Je croise son regard quelques instants mais elle baisse les yeux quand elle sent mon regard brulant. Nous restons tous dans un silence de mort alors que ma mère lance l'un de ses faux joyeux « Bon appétit ! ». Je me précipite sur mon plat sans attendre mon reste, pressée de remonter dans ma chambre pour en finir au plus vite avec ce pseudo repas de famille. Je mâche les aliments aussi rapidement que ma mâchoire me le permet puis demande à mon père la permission de quitter le repas. Il ne lève même pas les yeux sur moi et m'accorde la permission d'un ton lascif.

Alors je ne prends pas plus de temps et me lève bruyamment de ma chaise avant de me précipiter dans ma chambre. Je ferme la porte à la volée et m'y adosse tout en m'asseyant sur le sol. Puis je repense à pourquoi je fais tout ça. Bientôt je m'en irai…

 _Bientôt._

* * *

 **POV Santana**

J'émerge doucement, entrouvre les yeux et les referme à cause du soleil éblouissant qui inonde la pièce. Je pousse un léger grognement et serre les draps qui me recouvrent. Rhooooo, mais où est-ce que j'ai encore atterri bordel ? Je prends mon courage à deux mains et rouvre mes yeux, prête à affronter ce putain de soleil. Je prends enfin conscience que je suis… Heu… Bah, chez moi visiblement. Ok Lopez, rappelle-toi… Alors tu es allée chez Puck puis tu as passé le week-end chez lui à te bourrer la gueule puis tu t'es retrouvée chez toi… Chez toi, comme ça… Comme si un petit magicien était soudain apparu devant toi puis t'avais dit _« Alors ma petite Santana, on fait des conneries ? Et bah faut rentrer chez toi ma petite, aujourd'hui on est lundi et… »_ MERDE ! On est LUNDIIIIIII ! Fait chier ! Je ne cherche pas à savoir à nouveau comment je suis rentrée chez moi, supposant que Puck doit y être pour quelque chose et me lève sans attendre.

Je ne prends pas la peine de jeter un regard à mon nouveau réveil, supposant que je suis comme à mon habitude en retard. Je file prendre une douche parce que vu comment j'ai passé mon week-end, je ne dois pas être méga présentable… Je me précipite à la cuisine et mange en quatrième vitesse tout en jetant rapidement un regard à l'horloge qui se trouve sur le four. Bon bah je supposais bien tout à l'heure… Je suis en retard de 43 minutes et je sens que je vais passer mon prochain mercredi après-midi à ridiculiser le surveillant qui sera avec moi en colle. Dommage pour lui !

J'enfourche mon vélo et pédale comme jamais pour au moins arriver à l'heure pour le prochain cours. Je franchis les portes, prête à faire une entrée magistrale et… Ah merde, c'est vrai… Y a personne. Ah si, il y a… Euh… Cette grosse folle de Sylvester ?! Ok…

Le coach me fixe comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. Ce qui est un peu bizarre étant donné que je suis quasiment _tous les jours_ en retard donc ce n'est pas comme si c'était une grande nouveauté. Elle s'approche de moi et me prend par les épau… WOW ! ELLE FAIT QUOI LA ?!

 **\- Samira…**

 **\- Heu… Moi c'est Santana** …

 **\- On s'en fout Miss Gros Lolos, je te veux ce soir dans mon bureau à 18 heures tapantes.**

 **\- Hum… Je suis désolée Madame mais je dois nettoyer le self à cette heure-là** , commençais-je à argumenter.

\- **Et bien tu finiras un peu plus tôt tête de noix !** , dit-elle tout en repartant dans son bureau.

Tête de noix ? Et une insulte encore plus pourrie t'as pas ?... Puis pourquoi elle devrait me voir ce soir ? Ok, je suis en retard très souvent mais c'est Figgins qui est censé s'occuper de ça non ?

Je ne prends pas plus de temps pour réfléchir à cette question que la cloche sonne, annonçant le début du prochain cours. Je m'élance donc vers mon cours de philo où j'aurai le loisir de mater librement mon magnifique et super sexy professeur… Bah quoi ? Pour une fois que y'en a un pas trop mal foutu je ne vais pas me gêner hein…

* * *

 **\- DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !**

Je n'ai même pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement que déjà la moitié des élèves ont quitté la salle. Je m'empresse de les suivre, je me lève, remets mes affaires dans mon sac et ne prends même pas la peine de remettre ma chaise en place tandis que je m'avance vers la sortie.

Je franchis la porte, contente que ma journée soit fini et… MERDE ! LE SELF ! Nooooooon… Rhaaaaaa, fait chier ! Je regarde encore quelques instants les autres élèves rentrer chez eux, l'histoire de bien me dégouter encore plus et me rend gentiment à la cantine pour faire ma punition. Je rentre à l'intérieur alors qu'une femme qui porte un tablier, une charlotte et deux affreux gants jaunes s'approche de moi.

 **\- Santana ?**

 **\- Oui… C'est moi…** , je soupire, me rendant compte qu'elle n'a pas l'air super commode et qu'on ne va pas vraiment s'amusées. Je m'étais consolée dans la matinée en me disant que si ça se trouve, les femmes de ménages font de supers glissades quand le sol est mouillée et qu'elles parlent de tous les petits potins en travaillant comme dans les films mais à priori non…

 **\- Bien, va dans le coin à droite et enfile le tablier et les gants, puis tu prendras la serpillère qui est dans le fond et tu commenceras à nettoyer le sol** , dit-elle d'un air blasé.

Je ne cherche pas à paraitre plus sympathique ou quoi que ce soit et me rend à l'endroit indiqué. Je m'habille de cet horrible uniforme avant de me mettre au travail alors que l'autre pimbêche m'indique qu'elle va prendre sa pause-café. Je branche mes écouteurs puis mets la chanson _« Where Does The Good Go » de Tegan & Sara_ puis m'empare de cette horrible serpillère. Je me balance au rythme de la chanson tout en balayant les liquides visqueux collés au sol avec du détergeant. Je continue, ne faisant plus attention aux minutes qui passent, complètement dans ma bulle. Je bouge mon bassin d'un rythme langoureux et je… HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Je sens un liquide glacé dans mon pull. Qui a fait ça ?

 _Je vais tuer la personne qui a osé !_

* * *

 **POV Quinn**

Je suis garée dans le parking et vois la femme de ménage qui sort puis qui décroche son téléphone tout en s'adossant au mur. Elle sort une cigarette de sa poche arrière et l'allume avant de la porter à ses lèvres et d'en tirer une bouffée. J'attends qu'elle détourne complètement l'attention et ouvre ma portière puis fonce dans le hall principal. Je passe devant les casiers puis me dirige vers la cantine.

Vous vous demandez surement : « _Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout dans l'école alors que c'est la fin des cours ?! Complètement tarée celle-là ! »_. Et vous avez raison…

La réponse : Lopez.

Oui, je sais, c'est bizarre. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. En effet, moi, Quinn Lucy Fabray, je me retrouve actuellement à 16h12 très précisément devant la porte du self pour aider Lopez, alias ma pire ennemie. Durant l'un de mes moments de faiblesse, je me suis résolue à faire une bonne action et à aider Lopez à nettoyer ce foutu self.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis sentie coupable que quelqu'un ai subi quelque chose alors que tout est de ma faute. Chose qui n'arrive jamais… Bon, en même temps ce n'est pas tous les jours que la fille que tu déteste te défend au lieu de se foutre magistralement de ta gueule, ce que j'aurais sûrement fait à sa place au passage…

Toujours est-il que résolue à faire pour une fois quelque chose de bien dans ma vie, je franchis les portes de la cantine pour tomber sur… Lopez en train de se déhancher avec de magnifiques gants jaunes et une charlotte qui lui va à ravir ? Heu… Ce n'était pas vraiment censé se passer comme ça…

Quelques cheveux bruns se sont échappés de son horrible couvre-chef tandis qu'elle continue ses mouvements langoureux sans s'apercevoir que je me trouve juste derrière elle.

Pffffffioooouu… Il fait vachement chaud ici, vous ne trouvez pas ? Je veux dire, bien qu'elle soit fringuée comme le bonhomme Michelin, elle me donne super chaud… Heu… QUOI ? Nan nan nan ! Ce n'était PAS DU TOUT ce que je voulais dire. J'me suis juste embrouillée, c'est juste qu'on est au mois de Mai et que les débuts de soirées se font de plus en plus chaud c'est tout…

Puis d'un coup, je remarque le seau d'eau qui git à ses pieds et mon esprit malsain reprend le dessus. Je m'en saisis, le lève au-dessus de sa tête et lui déverse toute l'eau. Hahaha ! Vengeance !

Elle pousse un cri de surprise qui ne correspond vraiment pas à l'air badasse qu'elle cherche toujours à se donner et se retourne vivement vers moi. Je croise ses yeux noirs charbons et je sens de suite que je ne vais pas passer un bon moment…

- **Fabray,** lance-t-elle d'un air menaçant.

 **\- Lopez** , je réplique d'un ton faussement coupable.

 **\- PUTAIN ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Puis pourquoi tu m'as balancé cette eau dégueu dans la gueule ? T'es complètement folle ma parole !**

 **\- A la base ça partait d'une bonne intention, moi, Quinn Fabray, souhaitais juste t'aider à nettoyer le self pour te remercier…** , commençais-je.

 **\- AH BAH OUI ! Là j'avoue que tu m'as vachement aidé** , réplique-t-elle.

\- **MAIS PUTAIN LAISSE MOI FINIR ! Hum… Donc je disais, je voulais te remercier puis j'ai vu le magnifique seau d'eau qui trônait là et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'interrompre ta petite danse.**

Elle me fixe les yeux écarquillés alors que je vois qu'elle rougit malgré son teint basané. Puis soudain, je la vois se saisir d'une carafe qui se trouvait sur une table et me lancer l'eau sans une once de regret. Bon… Ok. On est quittes.

Elle me regarde avec un petit sourire satisfait, visiblement ravie que je sois aussi trempée qu'elle et malgré moi, je souris à mon tour. Elle s'assoit sur une table alors que je la rejoins et m'assoit à ses côtés.

 **\- T'es pas censé avoir Glee Club ?** , me lance-t-elle.

 **\- Non, le cours d'aujourd'hui a été annulé, j'y vais demain.**

Wouah… Pour la première fois, Lopez et moi avons des rapports cordiaux. On s'améliore !

- **Tu devrais nous rejoindre, tu ne vas pas passer la fin de l'année à nettoyer le sol de la cantine** , proposais-je gentiment.

OULAAAAA… Gentiment… Mais je me ramollie dis-donc !

 **\- J'suis pas une fille facile Fabray, va falloir faire mieux,** lance-t-elle faussement désintéressée.

Pfiooooou, il fait _vraiment vraiment_ très chaud. Le mois de Mai c'est vraiment le plus horrible… On passe de 12 degrés à 28 en un rien de temps, c'est dingue… Oui, je sais, je parle du mois de Mai pour faire comme si Lopez n'avait rien dit. Mais en même temps je n'y peux rien si elle fait ce genre d'allusion et que j'ai un esprit super mal tourné. Maudite latina !

\- **Dis, c'était qui cette femme l'autre jour ?** , je lance pour détourner la conversation qui engendrait un gros malaise.

 **\- Heu… Personne. Et toi, pourquoi ton daron est complétement timbré Blondie ?**

 **\- Heu… Je… Je te raconterais peut-être une autre fois** , dis-je sur le ton de la confidence tout en détournant le regard.

 **\- Ok** , réplique-t-elle, voyant la position inconfortable dans laquelle je me trouve. **Tu devrais partir, l'autre folle va bientôt revenir et si elle te chope ici t'es foutue.**

 **\- Ouais, je vais y aller, à demain !** , lançais-je avec un petit sourire en coin tout en me levant.

 **\- A plus Barbie !** , réplique-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je regagne ma voiture avec un sourire niais sur le visage. Pour une fois, Lopez et moi avons été civilisés et j'en suis assez satisfaite. J'ai été en une petite heure, beaucoup plus sympa qu'avec toutes les personnes de mon entourage en plusieurs années...

* * *

 **POV Santana**

Et bah on dirait que Blondie a enfin réussi à retirer le balais qu'elle avait dans son cul ! Pour une fois elle était plutôt agréable et bien qu'on se soit balancé de l'eau dessus, il n'y a pas eu d'insultes…

La femme de ménage revient de sa « pause-café » qui a duré beaucoup plus longtemps que le temps qu'il faut pour boire un café et m'indique que j'ai fini… Je pars et lui lance un « A demain » bien nonchalant alors que dans ma tête c'est plutôt : « Tu verras, quand j'aurais fini cette putain de punition je te ferai la misère ! ». Cette idiote pense que je ne vois pas qu'elle me délègue tout son travail. Je ne suis pas une lumière mais je ne suis pas non plus débile…

Je prends mon sac dans mon casier et m'apprête à quitter ce foutu lycée quand… SYLVESTER ! Merde ! J'l'avais oublié celle-là ! Je lance un regard à ma montre avant de me précipiter à son bureau. Je toque vivement sur le carreau de la porte avant d'entendre un « Entrez » grinçant.

J'inspire un grand coup et ouvre la porte avant de m'avancer et de me planter devant le coach. La vieille bique m'indique d'un geste de la tête de m'assoir alors que je prends place sur ses magnifiques sièges en cuir. Et bah ça va, on se fait pas chier à ce que je vois ! Pendant que nous, on a même plus de savon dans les toilettes parce que Figgins dit que l'école n'a pas assez de ressources pour en financer, l'autre se paye des sièges qui coûte la peau du cul !

 **\- Bon Miss Gros Lolos,** m'interrompt l'autre tarée dans mes pensées. **J'ai bien réfléchi et je suis prête à t'offrir la place de co-capitaine…**

Heu… Pause. QUOI ?!

 **\- Hum… Je ne veux pas paraitre ingrate ou quoi que ce soit mais la place de capitaine des Cheerios n'est pas à Quinn ?**

 **\- Si, mais justement. Je pense qu'avoir une concurrente pourrait l'aider à stimuler son potentiel de réussite et de nous permettre ainsi d'aller jusque la victoire. Bon, on n'a pas dix ans, t'accepte ou pas J Lo ?**

Heu… Merde. Je fais quoi ? Avec Fabray on commençait tout juste à se tolérer… Si j'accepte, elle va vouloir ma mort et ça va être la guerre et si je n'accepte pas, je rate peut-être la chance de ma vie de renverser la hiérarchie de McKinley…

 **\- Bon, tu te décides ? Sinon moi je propose à quelqu'un d'autre.**

Merde. Merde. Merde. Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde.

 **\- Ok, j'accepte** , dis-je dans un soupir.

 _Je suis tellement dans la merde._

* * *

Voilà !

Alors, à votre avis, comment va réagir Quinn ? Les élèves de McKinley ?

Et aussi, je voulais savoir si ça allait trop vite entre Q et S, genre là le rapprochement ? ^^'

Mais bon, j'aime bien compliquer les choses donc il fallait bien que Sue rajoute son grain de sel xD

Merci d'avance si vous laissez une review, ça me fait toujours super plaisir et c'est méga motivant ^^

Bye 3


	5. Chapitre 5

Salut ^^ !

Encore merci pour les reviews, les favoris et les follows, ça me fait très plaisir.

Voici donc les réponses aux reviews et juste après la suite x) :

 **SaschaCobain :** Contente que t'aie apprécié alors x) J'avoue, Santana rebelle, je bave *0* Merci, je ferai appel à tes conseils si besoin ^^

 **KeepHopePrincess :** Cool que t'aie aimé le chapitre x) J'espère que celui-là te plaira autant. Bon… Je te rassure, j'avais pas l'intention que S rejoigne le groupe de Puck parce qu'elle a beau vivre dans les quartiers chauds de Lima, j'ai pas envie qu'elle gâche sa vie à se droguer et tout ça (crois-moi, si elle avait l'intention de le rejoindre je l'aurais rappelée à l'ordre). Et oui la petite Quinn elle était toute tristoune :'( (J'espère bien que tu me l'aurais rendue, j'en ai besoin pour la suite de l'histoire moi !)

Contente que Sue te fasse marrer, elle me fait rire aussi xD Et oui… Elle arrive toujours à foutre la merde celle-là :/

Encore merci pour tous ces compliments :o x) *rougis*

* * *

 _Précédemment_ _: Santana est allé se réfugier chez Puck suite à une altercation avec sa famille d'accueil. Quinn en veux à sa mère de ne pas quitter son père violent. Santana a dû nettoyer le self et Quinn est venu l'aider. Elles se sont rapprochées et ont commencé à avoir une relation amicale. Mais comme d'habitude, Sue est venue foutre la merde en proposant la place de co-capitaine des Cheerios à Santana._

 _That what you missed on Glee._

* * *

 **POV Quinn**

Je marche dans le couloir, le dos droit et la tête relevée tandis que les élèves s'écartent pour _me_ laisser passer. Enfin… _Nous_ laisser passer. A ma droite se trouve Finn, quaterback de l'équipe de football mais aussi mon petit-ami. A ma gauche, Puckerman, un footballer pas très futé mais plutôt intimidant qui est accessoirement le meilleur ami de Finn. Derrière nous, mon équipe de Cheerios accompagnée de Karofsky et Azimio, deux idiots prêts à tout pour se faire respecter.

Sauf que nous ne sommes pas respectés mais craints. Quoi que… Ça ne change pas grand-chose. Dans les deux cas, les gens s'écartent et baissent les yeux à notre passage.

Je continue mon chemin toujours le regard droit et les mains sur les hanches avant de croiser le regard de Lopez qui est adossée à son casier. Elle me regarde de haut en bas puis hausse les sourcils l'air de dire : « Arrête de faire ta belle Fabray, on a compris que c'était toi qui contrôlait le lycée ».

Malgré moi, je lui adresse un sourire en coin auquel elle répond immédiatement. Je détourne le regard et continue ma marche, déterminée à préserver mon image de garce froide et impassible.

Je vois Finn fixer un point au loin et remarque une petite brune accompagnée d'une jeune asiatique. _Rachel et Tina…_ Enfin, surtout Rachel ! Mouhahaha, j'ai trouvé ma victime de la journée. Ce qui ne change pas vraiment de d'habitude étant donné que mes victimes préférées sont la diva et l'hispanique qui aime me faire du tort. La différence entre les deux étant que je ne les déteste pas pour les mêmes raisons et que le nain aime allumer mon copain. Bon… c'est plutôt lui qui l'allume mais je ne peux pas me permettre de le perdre lui et sa précieuse place de quaterback alors je fais comme si tout était de la faute de la petite brune.

J'adresse un regard lourd de sens à Karofsky et Azimio qui m'offrent des sourires mesquins en retour. Je les vois un peu s'éloigner puis revenir avec des barbotines remplies à ras bord. Ils me dépassent et se précipitent vers Rachel avant de les lui renverser, couvrant au passage Tina du liquide visqueux. Je passe à côtés des deux filles en éclatant de rire. Un rire moqueur mais dénué d'émotions…

 _Rhooooooo, allez Fabray, tu ne vas pas continuer à t'apitoyer sur ton sort ! T'as des choses plus importantes à faire._

 _La ferme la petite voix ! Je m'apitoie sur mon sort si je veux !_

Je secoue vivement la tête, chassant mes sombres pensées et claque un baiser sur la joue de Finn. Oui… Sur la joue. Petit un, parce que je déteste les démonstrations affectives en publique et petit deux, je n'ai jamais vraiment pris plaisir à l'embrasser. Lui ou aucun autre garçon. Je lui lance un vague « A plus » et me dirige dans le vestiaire pour commencer l'entrainement.

* * *

 **POV Santana**

Je suis dans la meeeeeeeeeeeeeerde… Rhaaaaaa, pourquoi j'ai accepté déjà ?

 _Parce que t'es super conne ?_

Heu… Quoi ? Nan mais ta gueule ! Heu… Mais pourquoi je me parle tout de seule aussi ?!

Je sors de ma transe et m'avance vers le bureau de la vieille folle Sylvester. Je m'apprête à toquer quand la porte s'ouvre violemment et que la même personne qui l'a ouverte tente de me péter le nez.

Nan mais ils sont complètement allumés dans le coin ! Qui est assez con pour ouvrir une porte sans regarder avant si quelqu'un se trouve derrière, nan mais ils vont pas b… Sylvester. Pourquoi je ne suis même pas surprise ?

Elle fait un pas en avant puis me fixe, cherchant sûrement dans sa mémoire qui je suis et qu'est-ce que je lui veux… Soudain, je vois ses yeux s'illuminer, témoignant qu'elle se souvient enfin de moi.

 **\- Ahhhhhhhh… Samira ! C'est pas trop tôt** , dit-elle tout en me tirant par le bras.

 **\- Moi c'est Santana** , tentais-je lamentablement d'argumenter.

 **\- Mouais… C'est pareil de toute façon ! Samira, Samantha c'est quasiment la même chose.**

PUTAIN ! Mais elle est complètement conne ou quoi ?! Je viens de lui dire que je m'appelais Santana ! Pas Samira, pas Samantha, SANTANA ! Ou Snixx, ou Satan, ou Tata Snixx pour les les intimes… Fin' bref, mais ni Samira ni Samantha…

Elle me traine en direction des vestiaires qui se trouvent être complètement vides. Elle me tend un uniforme propre et me laisse complètement en plan avant d'ajouter que je dois la rejoindre dans le gymnase le plus vite possible. Je m'empresse de me vêtir de cette horrible réplique d'un costume de strip-teaseuse et me fait une queue haute avant de m'apprêter à faire mon entrée.

 _\- Ton entrée dans l'arène… Essaie de ne pas te faire bouffer dès ton premier jour._

 _\- Oh toi, la ferme !_

* * *

 **POV Quinn**

Le coach arrive enfin, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Elle se plante devant nous et nous dévisage une à une alors que nous sommes placées en ligne en attendant ses « ordres ». Elle marche lentement devant nous, intimidant au passage plusieurs de mes filles qui se mettent à trembler mais qui tentent de garder un air indifférent. Pffff… La vérité c'est qu'elles sont mortes de trouille ! C'est à ce moment-là que Cindy craque. Elle éclate en sanglots devant Sylvester qui lui hurle dessus parce que… Bah justement… Elle pleure. Le coach fini par la menacer à voix basse et lui commande de sortir de la salle car elle ne fait plus parti de l'équipe. La jeune fille détale comme un lapin tandis que ses amies lui lancent un regard désolé.

 **\- Bon… Les grosses, j'ai une GRANDE nouvelle à vous annoncer.**

Qu'est-ce qu'elle va encore nous sortir ?

Le coach s'avance vers moi, me dévisage et me lance un de ses sourires qui veut dire : « Vous allez prendre cher bande de mollusques ! Même ma grand-mère a moins souffert en crevant ! » ou d'autres trucs dans le style…

 **\- Mesdemoiselles, j'ai remarqué que vous vous reposiez fort sur vos lauriers ces derniers temps. J'ai donc pris la décision de vous ménager un peu. C'est pourquoi, je vous demande un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour votre nouvelle co-capitaine, SAMANTAAAAA !**

Ok. Stop. Déjà, c'est quoi cette histoire de « vous vous reposez sur vos lauriers » ? Elle rigole ou quoi ? A chaque fin d'entrainement, mes filles sont obligées d'aller à l'infirmerie car la plupart d'entre elles finissent par faire des malaises sous le coup de l'effort surhumain que le coach nous demande de fournir.

Et en plus… mais… C'EST QUOI CE TRUC DE « CO-CAPITAINE » ?! Woooo ! Pourquoi on me donne une co-capitaine ? **Je** suis capitaine et **je** suis irréprochable. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou qui sabotera tout mon travail. Puis c'est qui cette Samantha ? Jamais entendu par-…

Je vois alors Santana au loin qui passe sa tête de derrière de la porte. Non… Seigneur, faites que non… Dites-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois. Elle s'approche du coach d'un air affirmé puis prend place à ses côtés.

* * *

 **POV Santana**

Je croise le regard de Fabray. J'vais tellement prendre cher… Rholalala ! Ok. Stop. T'es Santana Lopez, alors tu vas arrêter de flipper à cause de Miss Parfaite. Je m'avance d'un regard impassible et me plante à côté de Sylvester.

 **\- Bonjour à toutes, je m'appelle Santana Lopez** , commençais-je en lançant un regard menaçant à la vieille folle pour essayer d'enfin lui faire passer le message. Je m'appelle bien Santana et pas autrement bordel !

 **Je pense que vous me connaissez déjà toutes par ma réputation de rebelle et de-…**

 **\- Casse-couille mais aussi la plus grande emmerdeuse que la terre ai connu.**

Wow ! Qui cherche la merde là ?! Nan mais y'a vraiment des gens qui ont envie de crever ! Des fous je vous dis !

Et bah bien sûre c'était Fabray… De toute façon j'pense pas qu'il y est beaucoup de monde qui soit complètement maso au point de vouloir se frotter à moi.

Je lui lance un regard désintéressé alors que dans le fond, je m'en veux terriblement pour ce que j'ai fait. Bon… J'ai pas non plus tué son chien mais c'était pas très cool de lui piquer sa place. Faudrait peut-être que je lui fasse comprendre qu'on n'est pas ennemies et qu'il faudrait qu'on s'entraide pour maintenir l'équipe… J'irai sûrement m'excuser après…

 _Genre toi tu vas t'excuser ?_

Bah oui… Même si c'est Barbie, je vais quand même le faire je-… Mais ?! Pourquoi j'me parle toute seule bordel ?!

 _J'suis ton subconscient cherches pas…_

Et tu sers à quoi à part me faire croire que j'suis folle ?

 _Heu… Bah…_

A rien, voilà… Donc maintenant tu la ferme et tu me laisses tranquille !

 **\- Bon, les grosses, vous allez dehors et vous me faites des tours de terrain jusqu'à ce que l'une de vous vomisse !** , lance soudain Sylvester, me coupant dans mes pensées.

Complètement tarée celle-là…

 **\- Mais M'dame, il pleut dehors…** , dit une petite rousse.

 **\- M'en fiche gros tas !**

Je vois Quinn me lancer un regard menaçant, probablement toujours en colère contre moi alors que je me précipite à sa suite pour me diriger vers le stade. Nous nous mettons en place et Sylvester hurle dans son mégaphone de nous bouger.

Nous commençons toutes à courir, d'abord au même rythme mais très vite les écarts de niveau se font ressentir. Je vois au loin Blondie, en tête de ligne. Je regarde du coin de l'œil Sylvester qui m'observe, regardant si oui ou non je pourrais diriger son équipe. Ok… Je dois faire mes preuves. Et vu que je suis une grosse gamine, je vais bien évidemment tout faire pour prendre la première place. J'aime beaucoup trop gagner Fabray, bien plus que regarder ton petit cul désolée… HEU ?! Quoi ?! Nan mais… J'mate pas son cul hein… Vous avez mal lu c'est tout…

J'accélère donc le rythme et arrive très vite au niveau de la blonde. Elle me regarde avec toute la colère qui lui est propre et accélère pour se démarquer de moi. J'accélère à mon tour et nous sommes au coude à coude. Je lance un regard derrière moi et vois que nous avons pris une certaine avance sur nos coéquipières. Je regarde ensuite Sylvester qui aborde un petit sourire satisfait. Fabray le remarque aussi et tente de prendre la tête mais je continue d'avancer à ses côtés. Ce petit jeu entre nous continue jusqu'à ce que nous courions à en perdre haleine et que nous nous effondrions par terre, mortes de fatigue. Les autres ont encore plusieurs tours de terrain à faire et nous rejoignent après. En attendant, je m'assois à côté de Fabray et l'observe sans retenues. Bien qu'elle vienne de fournir un grand effort physique, ses yeux scintillent et ses cheveux mouillés bouclent sous la pluie.

 _Elle est magnifique…_

Parce que oui, à un moment donné il va bien falloir que j'arrête de nier mon attirance pour Fabray. Cette fille est sans doutes la plus belle fille qu'il m'a été donné de voir mais de toute façon elle est à cent pourcents hétéro contrairement à moi qui est bi. Et puis de toute façon, elle a un caractère de chien et on ne peut pas se supporter l'une et l'autre donc y'a pas moyen.

 **\- Fabray, j'voulais te dire… J'suis désolée** , commençais-je essoufflée.

 **Je… De base j'voulais pas te piquer ta place… Je… Désolée.**

* * *

 **POV Quinn**

Je m'effondre sur le sol à bout de souffle et Lopez me rejoint très vite. Même si ça me fait mal de me l'avouer, j'ai bien aimé cette petite compétition entre nous… Ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de concurrent à ma taille. Peut-être que finalement le coach n'avait pas tort de mettre Lopez en co-capitaine, grâce à elle je me surpasse.

 **\- Fabray, j'voulais te dire… J'suis désolée. Je… De base j'voulais pas te piquer ta place… Je… Désolée** , lance la latina à côté de moi.

Pffffffff… Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ma vieille ? Qu'une petite excuse et tout est pardonné… Tu rêves ! Moi j'ai pris des années à en arriver là et toi, tu arrives d'un coup comme une fleur. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire…

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois Lopez ? Qu'une petite excuse et j'arrêterai de te faire la misère** , commençais-je sarcastiquement.

Je m'approche par la suite de son visage et lance d'un air menaçant : **Vas bien te faire foutre.**

Puis je me lève et me dirige vers le coach, la laissant bouche-bée. Je commence à dire à Sylvester que je ne me sens pas très bien et je quitte l'entrainement plus tôt que prévu. Je vais dans les vestiaires puis prends une douche en vitesse éclair. Je me rends par la suite dans le couloir bondé de petits élèves insignifiants. Comme à leur habitude, ces derniers s'écartent sur mon passage et je me dirige vers Finn que je vois au loin.

Puis d'un coup, je sens un bras me tirer violemment et je me retrouve face à Lopez.

 **\- PUTAIN ! MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME EN FAIT ?! T'ES BIPOLAIRE OU QUOI ?!** , hurle-t-elle à pleins poumons.

 **\- OUAIS ! Mon putain de problème c'est toi, toi et encore toi !** , répliquais-je sans une once de regret.

 **En fait Santana, tu sais pourquoi personne ne t'aime ou ne t'admire pour quoi que ce soit ? Parce que tu n'es rien. Même tes parents n'ont pas voulu de toi, la preuve** , achevais-je méchamment.

 **\- CLAC !**

Je sens une vive douleur sur ma joue droite et au vu des regards choqués des élèves, je comprends que cette pétasse à oser lever la main sur moi. Le silence dure quelques minutes et tout McKinley attend ma réaction. Cette claque me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs mais mon côté impulsif reprend le dessus et je me précipite sur elle en la plaquant aux casiers.

S'en suit Lopez qui me tire les cheveux alors que je lui lance un coup de poing de toutes mes forces. Elle est quelque peu désorientée mais reprend très vite le dessus et m'assène un coup qui me met à terre. J'entends des cris et des hurlements de l'extérieur mais je suis complètement focalisée sur la brune. Je me relève et tente de me précipiter vers elle.

* * *

 **POV Santana**

J'essaie de frapper Fabray, complètement aveuglée par la rage mais je sens quelqu'un me ceinturer. J'attends malgré tout que Blondie revienne à la charge mais m'aperçoit qu'elle a elle aussi été retenue par Lady Hudson. Je me retourne vers le sauveur de Fabray qui n'est autre que Puck qui garde ses mains agrippées à moi.

 **\- Laisse tomber Q, cette pauvre fille en vaut pas la peine** , lance Monsieur Bourrelets à sa copine.

 **\- Hé, Quinn y est aussi pour quelque chose bro' !** , répond Puck à son meilleur ami.

Je serre les dents et voit Finnot le cachalot éclater de rires puis lâcher sarcastiquement : **Mec, c'est Lopez qui a commencé. Puis Quinn a raison, si personne ne l'aime c'est parce qu'elle sert à rien.**

Je sens les larmes monter mais les garde pour moi. Il va voir qui j'suis lui !

 **\- J't'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça !** , réplique soudain Puck.

Tout le monde se retourne vers lui, moi comprise, étonnée qu'il ait pris ma défense.

 **\- Mais mec, pourquoi tu la défends ?** , demande le grand dadet pathétiquement.

 **\- Parce que cette fille qui d'après toi et ta copine ne sert à rien, c'est comme ma p'tite sœur alors tu fermes ta gueule !**

 **\- Mais…**

Je sens Puck me tirer vers lui et m'emmener dans le parking sous les regards médusés de tout McKinley et de Jacob Ben Israël qui va sûrement faire un arrêt cardiaque en apprenant tout ça. Nous arrivons à la voiture de Puck et il m'indique de rentrer à l'intérieur. J'ouvre la portière et m'assois sur le siège passager. Il s'assoit à mes côtés et ma curiosité me pousse à lui poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

 **\- Pouquoi ?**

 **\- Pouquoi quoi ?**

 **\- Pourquoi t'as pris ma défense devant tout le monde ? J'veux dire, la popularité, tout ça, ça n'a plus de valeur à tes yeux ou quoi ?!**

 **\- QUOI ?!** , commence-t-il à s'énerver, **t'aurais préféré que j'le laisse raconter des trucs dégelasses sur toi pendant que tu te crêpais te chignon avec sa copine ?**

 **\- Ok** …, je soupire. Nous restons quelques minutes dans le silence et je pose doucement ma tête sur son épaule. Il entoure mon épaule de son bras et nous restons dans cette position jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne. Nous regardons les élèves sortir sans bruits.

 **\- Tu devrais venir au Glee Club San… Puis… Tu vas pas continuer à nettoyer le self** , commence-t-il en riant doucement.

 **\- Ouais, t'as raison** , dis-je partant dans un fou rire en me rappelant de l'uniforme des femmes de ménage.

Nous sortons de la voiture et nous avançons dans les couloirs vides. Nous rejoignons très vite dans la salle de chant dans lequel le Glee Club est déjà installé : Artie, Mike, Brittany, Mercedes, Sam, Rachel, Kort ? Kart ?... Fin bref, lui quoi ainsi que Fabray et son idiot de copain. Malheureusement.

Nous entrons dans la salle et Puck va parler à Mr Schuester pour lui dire que je les rejoins et que je délaisse mon poste à la cantine. Je croise le regard de Fabray qui me lance un regard plein de haine et de… bah… autre chose même si je ne sais pas trop quoi…

Puck me tire par la main et passe sans un regard devant son « bro' ». Il me fait assoir entre lui et Berry qui me lance un regard compatissant. Je lui souris doucement. Après tout, peut-être que Blondie a un peu raison, personne ne m'aime vraiment alors autant essayer de me faire apprécier et de me faire des amis ici.

 _Peut-être que j'ai trouvé de nouveaux alliés dans ma bataille contre Fabray._

 _\- C'est cool ça !_

 _\- Ouais… Et mais… J't'avais dit de la fermer toi !_

 _\- Mhoui désolé SAMANTHA._

 _\- Chut ! C'était un coup bas ça…_

* * *

Voilà. Encore désolée pour le retard :c J'étais en panne d'inspi :'c J'ai déjà écrit le brouillon des prochains chapitres donc je ne devrais plus avoir ce genre de problèmes ^^ D'ailleurs SaschaCobain, je ferai sûrement appel à tes conseils xD

Enfin bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Perso c'était pas mon préféré mais j'ai déjà fait pire donc ça va ^^'

N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des reviews et à partager la fic' !

Bizouuuuuuuuuuuuu pask on s retrouv la smaine prochène ! (J'ai toujours rêvé d'écrire comme un kikoo sur une fanfiction, me jugez pas svp ! xD)


	6. Chapitre 6

Hello tout le monde ! Ne me lancez pas des tomates pourries s'il vous plait… Je sais… Je n'ai pas posté de chapitre pendant un mois… MAIS ! J'avais une bonne raison pour une fois. Ma correspondante américaine (de l'Ohio en plus…) est venue chez moi et je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant de vie sociale que pendant le temps de sa venue. Mais bon, rassurez-vous, je ne vous ai pas oublié. J'ai réussi à trouver un peu de temps pour bosser sur la fiction : Mes examens… Nan en fait à la fin de mes examens, quand toute la salle était occupée à lire précautionneusement sa copie, je griffonnais les brouillons des futurs chapitres. Mais maintenant, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai tout le temps d'écrire ^^

Nan en vrai je suis juste en stage et je me fais royalement chier donc j'écris. Donc si j'ai une mauvaise note à mon rapport, ce sera de votre faute ! *-* Bande de méchants !

Donc comme à mon habitude, les réponses aux reviews (ou plutôt la réponse à la review, qui m'a fait extrêmement plaisir au passage ^.^) :

 **KeepHopePrincess :** Cool qu'il t'ai plu aussi. J'espère que tu aimeras celui-là tout autant même si il faut dire que Sue n'est pas dedans et qu'il sera clairement moins marrant. Les gifles dans ma tête ça fait Quinn vs Rachel, Santana vs Rachel et là BAM ! QUINN vs SANTANA ! Le graal ! La bagarre du 2x01 restera graver dans ma mémoire…et aussi l'épisode où elle couche ensemble mais là c'est autre chose ^^' Mais bon, mon épisode préféré restera à vie le 2x14 parce que voir Santana pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, Brittany faire un strip-tease et Rachel bourrée ça m'a fait ma journée.

* * *

 **POV Santana**

Je rentre dans la salle du Glee Club avec un petit sourire que je tente de cacher pour garder ne serait-ce qu'un peu de dignité. Certes, j'ai toujours trouvé la chorale complètement –nul à chier et- inutile mais il s'avère que je m'étais trompée… Mais ça, si vous le dites à qui que ce soit, je nierai tout en bloc et je vous arracherai la peau et les ongles un par un.

Artie rentre juste après moi en lançant une remarque acerbe sur son fauteuil qui nous fait tous éclater de rires. Enfin… Les autres… Moi je rie de l'intérieur, je suis Santana Fucking Badass Lopez non mais oh ! Malgré moi, j'esquisse un petit sourire niais puis m'assoit entre Puck et Rachel. Cette dernière me regarde du coin de l'œil l'air timide puis commence :

 **\- Et San, tu…**

 **\- BAM !**

Nous nous retournons tous vers la source du bruit pour trouver Finnot le cachalot en pleurs. Il a les yeux rougis et s'avance comme un zombie avant de s'effondrer sur sa chaise… Ou s'échouer… C'est comme vous voulez. Il reste là, immobile jusqu'à ce que Face de Bébé rentre en trombe dans la place, complètement à la bourre comme à son habitude.

 **\- Bien les enfants, j'ai réfléchi pour les communales et je pense que… Finn ?**

 **\- Sniff…**

 **\- BAM !**

Et allllllllllller ! Porte qui claque n°2 on y vaaaaaa ! Putain ! Quand est-ce qu'ils vont comprendre qu'une porte ça se ferme ? Ça ne se claque pas, ça-se-fer-me…

Je lève la tête et aperçoit Fabray, pendue au bras d'un mec que je ne connais pas. Il est plutôt mignon, il est grand, blond, yeux bleus, plutôt musclé et a l'air moins crégnos que Barbie. Bon, ok… En fait, il est c _arrément hot_.

Fabray s''avance et chuchote quelques mots à l'oreille de Bouclette qui hoche joyeusement la tête, un grand sourire scotché sur les lèvres. Elle va s'asseoir au fond de la salle pendant que le beau blond reste planté à côté de Schuester.

 **\- Bien, les enfants je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement David, un nouvel élève qui souhaite rejoindre le Glee Club** , lance-t-il fou de joie.

 **\- Enchanté tout le monde !**

La plupart des personnes présentes dans la salle lui adresse des « bonjours » ou des « salut mon pote » à la manière de Sam et Mike excepté Finn qui pleure toujours dans son coin, Rachel qui maugère des menaces à voix basse à la vue du nouveau venu qui risque de lui piquer ses solos et moi-même.

David s'approche de moi en me tendant la main et dans un élan de générosité (ou l'effet bisounours que ce satané Glee Club à sur moi je sais pas), je m'apprête à la lui serrer non sans une petite remarque sarcastique ou une insulte quand Blondie saute de sa chaise pour se précipiter dans ses bras et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Tiens… Je comprends mieux pourquoi Monsieur Bourrelet pleure même si je ne sais toujours pas si c'est parce que sa copine l'a quitté pour un bel Apollon ou parce que la vue de la langue de Fabray tourner dans la sienne lui –me- donne envie de gerber.

 **\- Les jeunes** , commence Schuester, **j'ai eu une idée pour le thème de cette semaine. Je me suis dit qu'étant donné que les communales approchent, il est temps de se préparer au pire…**

Houlaaaaa… Se préparer au pire ? Mais déjà que dans ce cours c'est l'horreur, qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir de pire.

 **\- Je me suis dit qu'il fallait améliorer notre capacité d'improvisation, notre détermination et notre cohésion…**

Et merde… Ça sent pas bon…

 **\- C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de faire une semaine « Battle de Duos » !**

Et voilà… On y est… Pourquoi on a un prof aussi con putain ? C'est pas possible…

Il garde son stupide sourire scotché aux lèvres, ne tenant sans doute pas compte du gros blanc qui suit ses paroles.

 **\- Mais M'sieur…** , tenta lamentablement d'argumenter Puck.

 **\- Tutututut, on ne discute pas ! Donc… Je vous laisse faire les duos, en revanche, ce sera le hasard qui fera les choses en ce qui concerne les duos qui s'affronteront. Je veux que pour cet exercice, vous vous laissiez porter par vos émotions et que…** Et bla bla bla et bla bla bla. Pff… On sait déjà que ce sera de la merde, pas la peine d'essayer de nous convaincre Schuester.

* * *

 **POV Quinn**

Monsieur Schuester prend un stylo et un carnet pour pouvoir noter le nom des duos. Et là… APOCALYPSE. Les prénoms fusent dans la classe, Mercedes monte sur sa chaise en hurlant le prénom de Kurt et le sien, ManHands crie à tout va qu'elle veut un partenaire à sa hauteur tandis que Brittany sort une polypocket de son sac en affirmant que c'est Lord Tubbington qui l'avait planqué là. Schuester fronce les sourcils, ouvre la bouche et…

 **\- VOS GUEULES !t**

Wahou… Quelle autorité. Non… Désolée de vous l'apprendre mais ce n'est pas Schuester qui a décidé de s'affirmer mais bel et bien Lopez qui comme à son habitude, parle pour ne rien dire. L'ensemble du Glee Club se tait et l'hispanique se rassoit calmement tandis que Schue lui fait un petit signe de tête pour la remercier.

\- **Bien, merci Santana… Je disais donc, pouvez-vous me donner le nom de vos duos ?** , reprend-t-il froidement.

Brittany lève calmement la main puis s'exclame : **\- Artie et Brittany.**

Le professeur note leurs noms sur son carnet puis les autre imitent tour à tour Brit pour composer les binômes : Tina et Mike, Mercedes et Kurt, Sam et Mat, David et moi, Lopez et Puckerman et à ma grande surprise : Finn et BigNose.

Face à l'air étonné de tout le Glee Club, Rachel explique :

 **\- Je pense que Finn et moi avons une voix qui se complète relativement bien et je pense que je peux l'aider à s'améliorer de manière à mieux soutenir ma voix lorsqu'il fait les chœurs. De plus, je…**

Sale gnome des cavernes. J'observe Finn qui a ddsoésormais séché ses larmes et regarde avec amour la petite diva qui se lève pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

 **\- Beurk…** , dis-je à l'unisson avec une autre voix.

Surprise, je lève la tête pour croiser le regard de Lopez, visiblement toute aussi surprise que moi. Je retiens un sourire et lance un cinglant :

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Aucune originalité Lopez ?!**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais c'est toi qui a un problème à répéter exactement la même chose que moi Barbie** , répond-t-elle sur le même ton.

Monsieur Schuester tousse et je détourne la tête pour me concentrer sur mon copain.

* * *

 **POV Santana**

Nous sortons de la salle en silence et je me précipite sous les gradins du stade pour fumer ma clope. Les Skanks y sont déjà et Mack me tend le joint qu'elle vient d'allumer. Je le saisi et le porte à mes lèvres pour en tirer une bouffée et la lui souffler au visage. Elle tousse puis rigole en me reprenant le joint des doigts pour faire de même. Pendant ce temps, Shela me dévisage attentivement. Je me retourne vers elle, les effets du joint commençant à me rendre joueuseme rendant joueuse.

 **\- Quoi ? T'as envie de me rouler une pelle ou quoi ?**

 **\- Nan** , dit-elle en se marrant. **Tu sais bien que j'suis pas de ce bord-là.**

 **\- Ben ça coute rien d'essayer** , je lance en me rapprochant d'elle.

 **\- Nan, sans dec' San,** dit-elle en me repoussant.

 **\- Quoi alors ?**

 **\- Tu connais le nouveau ? David Whales ?**

 **\- Heu… Ouais, il est dans le Glee Club pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je l'ai vu hier dans la rue, il vendait de la coke à Deep.**

 **\- C'est qui Deep ?** , lance une autre Skank.

 **\- Un type du coin qui échange de la cam contre… heu… quelques services. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…** , répond Mack.

 **-** **Nan… Ça doit pas être lui, c'est le nouveau petit-ami de Fabray et elle les choisi tous scrupuleusement, y'a pas moyen** , je réplique.

 **\- Grand, blond, musclé, yeux bleus et beau comme un dieu… ?**

 **\- Ouais…**

 **\- Bah c'est lui.**

Putain… Le copain de Blondie vend de la drogue… Alors là… J'm'y attendais pas, c'est trop bien…Heu… énorme… C'est trop énorme.

La cloche sonne et je retourne dans ma classe pour un long et ennuyant cours de maths avec Monsieur Duchmort. Ouais !... Nan, j'déconne.

* * *

*** Elipse***

Salle du Glee Club, 17h

 **\- Et c'est à ce moment-là que mes papas ont su que j'étais faite pour Broadway,** finit Rachel.

 **-** **Whoua…** , lançais-je sarcastiquement.

Elle ne se plaint pas de mon comportement et m'agrippe le bras pour rentrer dans la salle. Nous nous asseyons à nos places respectives puis Fabray rentre dans la salle pour s'asseoir à côté de _Walter Whiter.  
_

Bouclettes rentre dans la salle et sort de son sac un magnifique chapeau dans lequel il dispose des petits bouts de papier.

 **\- Les jeunes ! C'est le grand jour ! J'espère que vous vous êtes quelque peu entrainé. Bien, pour la première battle, ce sera… roulement de tambour…**

Pas moi, pas moi, pas moi, pas moi, pas moi, pas moi, pas moi, pas moi, pas moi, pas moi…

 **\- Artie et Brittany contre Tina et Mike !**

Ouf ! Brittany pousse un petit cri de joie et dévale les marches à toute vitesse. Elle se précipite vers Brad et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille.

Ce dernier hoche la tête et commence les premières notes de We are Young

Tina enchaine avec les paroles de The Dogs Days Are Over tandis que Mike fait des pas de break-dance à ses côtés. Ils finissent le mash-up en se sautant dans les bras et en riant.

Monsieur Schuester se lève avec entrain et applaudi de toutes ses forces, ravie de la prestation.

 **\- Parfait ! C'était exactement ce que je voulais,** s'écrie-t-il. **Cependant, j'aurais tout de même aimé que votre prestation vienne des tripes.**

 **\- Et bah… C'est ce qu'on a fait non ?** , lance Artie, complètement décontenancé.

\- **Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'aurais aimé qu'il y ait un peu plus de rage et d'émotions dans votre battle. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, j'ai tout de même adoré…**

Nous les applaudissons une dernière fois puis ils retournent à leur place.

Fossette se replace devant le piano et se saisit de deux nouveaux papiers.

 **\- Quinn et David contre…**

Oh bordel pas moi ! pas moi ! pas moi ! Faites que ce ne soit pas m-

 **POV Quinn**

Pas elle ! Pas elle ! Pas elle ! Pas elle ! Pas elle ! Pas elle !

 **\- Santana et Puck !**

MERDE !

 **POV Santana**

 **\- Fait chier !**

Tout le monde se tourne vers moi pour me dévisager alors je lance un stupide :

 **\- Hum… Douiller. J'me suis faitefait douiller ! Ouais… Voilà…**

 **\- Tu… T'es faite** _ **douiller**_ **?** , lance Schuester incertain.

 **\- Je… Ouais,** dis-je en dévalant les marches pour tenter d'oublier ce moment gênant.

Fabray descend à son tour les marches et se place à côté de moi, suivie de son petit-ami et de Puck. Ce dernier prend sa guitare alors qu'à ma grande surprise, Blondie prend la place de Brad au piano. Elle appuie sur quelques touches au hasard puis commence à jouer les premières notes de Screen de Twenty One Pilots.

(Pour la légende, Quinn sera en normal, Santana en souligné, David en **gras** et Puck en _italique souligné)_

I do not know, why I would go

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi je voudrais aller_

In front of you, and hide my soul

 _Te faire face et cacher mon âme_

Cause you're the only one who knows it

 _Car tu es la seule personne à savoir_

And I will hide, behind my pride

 _Et je vais me cacher, derrière ma fierté_

 **Don't know why I think I can lie**

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi je crois pouvoir mentir_

 **Cause there's a screen on my chest**

 _Car il y a un écran sur ma poitrine_

 **Cause there's a screen on my chest**

 _Car il y a un écran sur ma poitrine_

ElleQuinn enchaine avec I Hate Everything about You de Threee Days Grace en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

I hate everyting about you

 _Je deteste tout chez toi_

Why do I love you

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime_

 **I hate everyting about you**

 _Je deteste tout chez toi_

Why do I love you

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime_

Je continue avec Teer in My Heart des Twenty One Pilots

Sometimes you gotta bleed to know

 _Parfois il faut saigner pour savoir_

That you're alive and have a soul

 _Que tu es vivant et que tu as une âme_

But it takes someone to come around

 _Mais pour ça quelqu'un doit venir_

To show you how

 _Pour te montrer comment_

She's the tear in my heart

 _Elle est la déchirure dans mon Coeur_

 _I'm alive_

 _Je suis vivant_

She's the tear in my heart

 _Elle est la déchirure dans mon Coeur_

 _I'm alive_

 _Je suis vivant_

Les autres élèves dans la classe restent quelques secondes silencieux puis se lèvent en scandant nos noms.

Je regarde Fabray quelques peu perplexe puis m'assoit à ma place. Mike se déplace à côté de moi et me chuchote :

 **\- Tu ne le trouve pas un peu bizarre le copain de Quinn ?**

 **\- C'est-à-dire ?**

 **\- Bah, il sort comme ça de nulle part, personne ne sait qui il est, d'où il vient… Je ne sais pas, je le trouve juste un peu bizarre…**

Je lève la tête pour observer la personne en question et croise son regard. David m'observe discrètement pendant qu'il embrasse Fabray et… Me fais un clin d'œil ? Ok… Ça c'est super bizarre…

La cloche sonne et je sors de la salle pour me rendre aux toilettes avant de rejoindre mes amis les Skanks. Je passe la porte et me dirige vers les lavabos. J'entends la porte claquer mais n'y porte pas plus d'attention tandis qu'un corps chaud se colle au mien. Je sursaute, ne m'en étant pas tout de suite rendue compte tellement j'étais occupé à essayer de faire fonctionner ce putain de distributeur de savon. Je lève la tête vers le miroir pour croiser le regard de David qui me sourit de toutes ses dents.

Nan mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?!

Je me retourne et le repousse violemment.

 **\- NAN mais c'est quoi ton PROBLEME ?!,** je lui hurle au visage.

Son magnifique sourire se transforme en un rictus malsain alors qu'il m'attrape brusquement le poignet. Il s'avance vers moi, me plaquant contre le mur tout en défaisant son pantalon d'une main alors que je crie de toutes mes forces. Son regard croise le mien, se durcit puis il m'assène un coup bien placé à la tempe, me faisant momentanément perdre connaissance. Je sens sa main caresser ma cuisse puis , passer sous mon t-shirt pour me dégrafer mon soutien-gorge alors que je lutte pour rester consciente.

 _Mais encore une fois, je sombre._

* * *

Et volà, fin de ce chapitre. Le prochain est pour bientôt pour me faire pardonner ^^

Je tiens à dire que ce chapitre a été posté sur téléphone et qu'il m'était quasiment impossible de le mettre en forme et de le corriger donc vraiment désolé pour les possibles fautes de frappe, d'orthographe ou de syntaxe que vous avez pu noter

Alors, des avis sur David ? Sur ce qui arrive à Santana ? Qu'en avait vous penser ?

Personnellement ce n'était pas le meilleur chapitre mais j'ai bien aimé écrire la fin (moui… je suis une psychopathe, un souci ?)

Nan, sans rires, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours.

Encore une fois, et même si je le répète à **tous** les chapitres, **laissez des reviews' :3**

Ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir et ça ne prend que quelques minutes de votre précieux temps.

Voilà voilà… Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre :p


	7. Chapitre 7

Bouchour bonchour !

Vous voyez… Je ne déconnais pas quand je vous disais que j'allais vite poster le prochain chapitre ^^

Bon, j'écris ce chapitre l'après-midi du jour où j'ai posté le chapitre 6 donc autant vous dire qu'au moment où j'écris vous n'avez posté aucune review et je ne suis même pas sûre que vous l'ayez lu xD

Enfin bref, voici la suite ^^

 **POV Quinn**

La cloche sonne et Lopez se précipite dehors. Je m'apprête à suivre David qui sort à son tour mais une main attrape mon bras. Finn.

\- **Heu… Quinn ?**

 **\- Hmm ?** , dis-je passablement agacée.

 **\- Je… On pourrait parler s'il te plait ?**

Je regarde rapidement autour de moi puis acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête.

Nous sortons tous les deux de la salle puis nous nous isolons dans une salle de classe vide. Il me regarde d'un air impatient et commence son monologue qu'il avait visiblement déjà préparé.

 **\- Voilà, j'aimerais m'excuser de t'avoir fait du tort même si je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'ai fait. En tout cas, sache que je regrette terriblement notre séparation et qu'à l'avenir je tâcherai d'être plus présent et de…**

 **\- Rachel** , dis-je sans le laisser terminer

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Rachel.**

Voyant son regard étonné je détaille :

 **\- Tu es amoureux de Rachel, Finn. C'est pour ça que toi et moi ça ne pouvait pas marcher.**

 **\- Oh…** , il me regarde intensément, hoche la tête avant de chuchoter un petit « ok ».

Je m'apprête à lui répondre que dans le fond je ne suis pas en colère contre lui mais au même moment, la porte s'ouvre violemment et une personne se précipite sur moi.

Elle me plaque contre le mur en face, me coupant partiellement le souffle et j'entends un hurlement proche de mes oreilles. Mes gestes sont désorientés mais je finis par comprendre enfin les mots qui me sont criés.

 **\- ELLE EST OU ?!**

Je vois Finn s'avancer et bousculer la personne qui me maintien.

 **\- Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fais mec ?**

Puckerman ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre et réitère sa demande

 **\- ELLE EST OU BORDEL ?!**

 **\- Qui ?** , je murmure.

 **\- Santana. Elle est sortie de la salle et ça fait une demi-heure que je la cherche. J'suis sûre que t'as un truc à voir là-dedans** , lance-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Je me dégage tant bien que mal et le bouscule en lui lançant froidement :

 **\- Ecoute Robbie Williams, je n'ai aucune idée d'où est ta petite-amie alors maintenant lâche moi !**

Il me retient par le poignet et s'apprête sûrement à me faire payer mon audace mais un cri retentit dans les couloirs désormais vides. Nous nous tenons tous les trois immobiles, le souffle court à la recherche du moindre bruit.

 **\- On devrait peut-être aller voir** , chuchote Finn.

 **\- Mais nan, c'est rien du tout… Vous flippez vraiment pour rien vous les mecs** , je lance odieusement.

 **\- Toi ta gueule ! Avec Finn on va aller voir et toi, tu viens avec nous,** me répond le débile à crête en me tirant par la manche.

Finn sort de la salle en premier tandis que Puckerman passe juste derrière moi en me poussant le dos. Pff… Je suis sûre que sous tes airs de racaille t'as juste la trouille pauvre idiot !

 _\- Bah… Toi aussi t'as la trouille Ice Queen._

Quoi ? Ah mais non ! Pas encore ! La petite voix tu vires !

 _\- Si tu insistes…_

J'efface mes idées bizarres, prends mon courage à deux mains et avance à la suite de Finn. Il se tient juste en face de son casier et nous fait signe de la main de nous approcher.

 **\- J'pense que ça vient de là-bas** , chuchote-t-il en nous montrons les toilettes d'un vague signe de la main.

 **\- Heu… Peut-être que Fabray à raison, peut-être que c'est rien du tout, juste une fille qui prend son pied avec quelqu'un dans des cabines voilà tout…** , réplique Puckerman la voix faiblarde.

 **\- Bah justement, raison de plus pour aller voir,** lui répond Finn avec un sourire charmeur.

Beurk ! Quelle bande de porcs ! On dirait Jacob Ben Israel lorqu'il a vu le numéro de _Push It_ qu'avait effectué le Glee Club en début d'année. Quand je n'étais pas là, heureusement…

Puck sourit en retour et me tire le bras pour m'emmener à mon tour vers les toilettes. Et mais… J'ai pas envie d'y aller moi ! Je me résigne malgré tout à les suivre parce que je n'ai pas envie de débattre avec eux sur le voyeurisme. Je sais déjà qu'il me sera impossible de les faire changer d'avis en voyant leurs regards lubriques.

Je décide cependant de prendre les devants et de rentrer la première. Je pousse l'épaisse porte pour tomber face à… AU-MON-DIEU. Je… David le pantalon baissé jusqu'aux genoux qui maintient une jeune fille brune sur le sol. Je n'arrive pas à discerner son visage à cause de ses beaux et longs cheveux qui le lui cachent mais je sais déjà qu'il est tant d'agir. Je m'apprête à plaquer David contre le sol mais un bras me ceinture pendant que je vois Finn se précipiter sur le blond. Une voix me chuchote à l'oreille qu'un poids plume comme moi n'a aucune chance et me demande de m'occuper de Santana… Qu- ? Santana ? OH PUTAIN ! La fille sur le sol est Santana ! Putain, non fait chier ! Puck me lâche enfin et se précipite pour aider Finn contre David qui se débat tant bien que mal. Je me jette au sol prêt de Santana. Cette dernière est complètement inconsciente et je remarque un énorme bleu sur sa tempe et son arcade sourcilière qui ne cesse de saigner. Je détaille vite fait son corps et note que miraculeusement, nous sommes arrivés juste à temps avant que ce connard ne la viole.

Je pose sa tête sur mes genoux et me concentre sur son visage, ses traits fins et les larmes qui strient encore ses joues. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit David qui ait fait ça… J'oublie les bruits de coups autour de moi et les hurlements des garçons pour mettre une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. J'entends des bruits brouillés autour de moi puis je relève la tête pour enfin croiser les regards des autres élèves qui ont fini par accourir avec tout ce bouquant. Figgins écarte la foule et s'approche de moi.

 **\- Mademoiselle Fabray, écartez-vous s'il-vous plait…**

Quoi ? Nan mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ?

 **\- Mais allez bien vous faire foutre** , je réplique, me contrefichant de la soit disant relation « prof-élève » qui nous lie.

J'esquisse un petit rictus devant son regard choqué : OUAH ce que ça fait du bien, je te comprends enfin Lopez ! Je détourne la tête pour voir que les autres garçons du Glee Club sont venus prêter main forte à Finn et Puckerman. Finn s'écarte du groupe et s'approche de moi pour prendre l'hispanique toujours inconsciente dans ses bras.

 **\- NON !**

Finn me regarde bizarrement alors je réplique :

 **\- Heu… Je vais l'amener moi-même à l'hôpital, t'es tellement maladroit que tu risquerais de lui casser une côte. Mets-la dans ma voiture.**

Il hoche la tête et passe devant l'amas d'élève qui assiste à la scène pour se diriger vers le parking. Je le suis de près, déverrouille ma voiture et lui ouvre la portière pour qu'il puisse y déposer Lopez.

Il la pose, lui attache sa ceinture et m'adresse un vague « bon courage » alors que je suis déjà devant le volant. Je démarre et fonce sur l'autoroute vers l'hôpital de Lima. Je serre les dents en repensant au fait que c'est mon -ex- copain qui lui a fait ça. Je fronce les sourcils, appuie sur la pédale d'accélérateur et…

 **\- Ralentis Fabray, on va avoir un accident à ce rythme-là** , dit-une voix roque à mes côtés.

J'obéis et tourne ma tête vers la personne en question. Je croise de beaux yeux charbons qui restent malgré tout quelques peu désorientés. Santana tente un sourire puis gémit de douleur. Elle porte la main à son arcade pour y trouver du sang abondant.

 **\- J'ai essayé d'éponger un peu mais ça coule à flot,** je réponds.

Elle me regarde attentivement, esquisse un sourire et réplique :

 **\- On va où ?**

 **\- A l'hôpital, Einstein.**

 **\- Quoi ? Nan mais tu vas pas m'emmener à l'hôpital pour ça…**

 **\- T'as failli te faire violer…**

 **\- Nan mais au moins comme ça tu te rends compte que ton copain était un vrai connard… Puis bon, c'est pas comme si c'était nouveau…**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Ah… Tu savais pas ? Il vend de la drogue** , dit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

 **\- QUOI ?** , dis-je ne freinant brusquement.

 **\- Heu…**

 **\- MON COPAIN VENDAIT DE LA DROGUE ET TU NE ME L'A PAS DIT ?!**

 **\- Bah… J'pensais que tu le savais déjà moi…**

Je la regarde les yeux écarquillés et je la vois retenir un gloussement à la vue de ma tête sûrement comique. Nan mais elle a cru que j'aurais délibérément choisi un copain dealer ? Elle ne va pas bien ou quoi ?!

 **\- Vire.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Vire, casses toi !**

 **\- Je…**

Je la regarde d'un air menaçant, elle fait un mouvement de tête du genre : « T'es pas possible » puis quitte la voiture.

Je démarre sans plus attendre et continue ma route vers chez moi. Je m'arrête sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence, mets le frein à main pose ma tête sur le volant et…

 _Pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps._

 _J'ai eu tellement peur pour… elle._

 **POV Santana**

Je quitte la voiture de Blondie et marche sans attendre vers chez moi. Je la vois redémarrer puis je fronce les sourcils et… AIE ! Ah oui putain fait chier !

Je porte de nouveau ma main à mon arcade pour y retrouver une substance rougeâtre. Putain mais c'est quoi son problème à l'autre ? Son copain tente de me violer et au lieu de tout faire pour se faire pardonner, elle me jette de sa voiture sans respect ? Nan mais elle est bipolaire c'est pas possible ! Puis… J'y peux rien moi si je pensais qu'elle était au courant pour les activités douteuses de David.

 _\- Hum… Tu vas me dire que toi, Santana Lopez, tu pensais vraiment que Fabray fricottait avec un dealer ?_

Bah pourquoi pas… Et puis d'abord t'es sensée la fermer toi !

Je shoot dans une cannette de bière et avance vers Lima Heigh Adjacent. Je me retourne une dernière fois vers la route puis passe la porte de mon appartement.

Je vois Rachel se précipiter vers moi et me… Bah… rentrer littéralement dedans.

Elle me serre dans ses tous petits bras en criant à tout va qu'elle a eu extrêmement peur pour moi et que l'un de ses papas lui a promis de me représenter en tant qu'avocat lors du futur procès.

Futur procès ? Nan mais je m'en fous moi du procès ! Coincez le pour drogue et puis basta ! Ou alors condamnez Fabray pour « mauvais choix de copain ».

 _\- Ça n'existe pas ça…_

Non, sans blagues ?! Pffff, conscience idiote !

La cloche sonne et elle me tire par la manche pour aller en cours d'anglais. Nous nous asseyons côte à côte et le cours a à peine commencé que je me reçois une boulette de papier. Nan mais qui a osé ?! Je grogne puis déplie le papier pour y trouver une belle écriture arrondie violette avec écrit :

« Je suis désolée pour hier »

Je tourne la tête vers Fabray qui baisse les yeux les joues légèrement rosies. Trop mignon… Heu ? Quoi ! Nan mais nan ! Et puis elle croit quoi ? Elle me donne un petit mot, elle a l'air mignonne et tout est pardonné ? Alors là même pas en rêve !

 _\- Alors tout d'abord elle ne te l'a pas donné mais lancé, et en plus, tu la trouve mignonne h24…_

Rhaaaaa mais la ferme toi, je raconte les choses comme je veux.

Je fronce les sourcils et retient un petit gémissement car bien que ma plaie ait eu le temps de se refermer, elle continue de cicatriser. Je prends la feuille, la déchire, la roule en boule et la lance dans la corbeille. ET C'EST LE PANIEEEEEEEEEERRRRR !

…

Voilà… Maintenant vous n'avez plus de doutes, je suis bel et bien une gamine. Je me retourne vers Fabray qui a gardé son regard baissé et qui fait comme si rien ne s'était produit.

Je fais un petit sourire satisfait, contente d'avoir enfin réussi à dompter la terrible Ice Queen.

Le cours se finit lentement et je me dirige avec Puck et Finn - que j'ai pardonné en sachant qu'il m'a sauvé d'un possible viol- vers la cafeteria. Nous nous asseyons à la table habituelle du Glee Club quand je vois enfin Blondie qui fait son entrée. Elle se saisit d'un plateau, passe odieusement devant les personnes qui font la queue pour se saisir de son habituelle salade et paye son repas. Elle s'avance vers la table des cheerleaders puis les dépasse à ma grande surprise pour rejoindre notre table pour la première fois. Elle s'assoit à mes côtés et le Glee Club entier garde le silence, encore choqué que la grande Ice Queen ait pris la peine de s'asseoir à notre table et qui plus est, à côté de moi, Santana Lopez alias son ennemie jurée.

Barbie ne fait aucun commentaire sur nos têtes de harengs et mange silencieusement sa salade avant de se lever, de déposer son ile flottante sur mon plateau et de quitter le self en nous adressant un vague « A toute à l'heure ». Les membres du Glee Club se regardent tous étonnés sans pour autant faire de commentaires. Je me saisis de la crème flottante de Fabray puis la mange en silence. Bah quoi ? Pour une fois que quelqu'un me file son dessert…

Je débarrasse à mon tour mon plateau puis rejoins mon prochain cours.

 **Dans le gymnase**

 **\- Et c'est pour ça qu'il est important d'attacher vos vélos lors de vos déplacement** , achève le flic en quittant l'estrade.

Des applaudissements gênés se font alors que Figgins s'apprête à reprendre la suite. Soudain, Puck se lève, se saisit du micro et lance :

 **\- Hé McKinley ! La plus grosse soirée de l'année chez moi, ce soir, 22h !**

Les élèves se lèvent, crient de joie, applaudissent et chahutent alors que le principal tente de ramener l'ordre. Alors là mon gros, si tu crois que tu vas pouvoir les calmer… Les fêtes de Puck sont les meilleures et tout le monde va encore en parler jusqu'à la fin de l'année, t'es foutu. Les élèves quittent le gymnase déchainés pour rejoindre leurs chez-eux et se préparer pour la fête à venir.

Je croise Mercedes dans les couloirs qui me demande si je viens, je réplique qu'en tant que la plus belle fille de l'école, je me dois de venir. Elle répond que le Glee Club entier y va et que Quinn ira également à cause de son rôle de co-capitaine.

Je hoche la tête puis rentre chez moi pour revenir ce soir chez Puck qui a loué une villa pour l'occasion.

 _Je sens déjà que cette soirée va être mouvementée._

Alors, un avis ? J'espère que cela vous a plu…

Quinn qui essaie de se faire pardonner c'est trop meugnon :3

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre.

Gros bisous !


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonjour bonjour !

De retour pour le 8ème chapitre ^^ Sachez que j'écris celui-ci à la suite du dernier (donc oui, j'ai rien foutu pendant un mois puis pouf, j'écris trois chapitres en seulement deux jours). Bon, bien entendu je ne les publierai pas en deux jours hein… Parce qu'il faut bien garder un peu de suspens x)

Je suis toujours en stage et je me fais toujours aussi chier x) Le stage de découverte, ce n'est pas vraiment le top !

Je tiens également à dire que j'ai commencé à écrire tout ça à 8h, entre deux bâillements et que l'effet « bourré » doit sûrement venir de la fatigue xD

Merci à Laura pour sa review qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Je dois dire que le fait d'en n'avoir aucune m'avais un peu démoralisé donc merci à toi ^^

* * *

 **POV Quinn**

 _ **22h36**_

Les lumières illuminent la pièce, les corps bougent en rythme autour de moi, la chaleur étouffante me prend la gorge. La fête a à peine commencé que la plupart des élèves présents dans la pièce sont déjà sous l'effet de l'alcool. Certains titubent, d'autres complètement déchainés s'amusent à faire des concours de shot tandis que d'autres restent complètement hypnotisés devant le film d'horreur diffusé dans le jardin. Les chaudes soirées d'été commencent à s'installer et je me permets de sortir dehors en débardeur sans prendre de veste. Je m'accoude à la rambarde, prends une grande bouffée d'air puis perds mon regard dans le fleuve qui coule en face de la grande maison de Puck. L'eau qui coule doucement est apaisante. Parfois, de petits poissons viennent semer le trouble dans cette eau calme et pure. Je sens une présence derrière moi et me retourne lentement, sans vraiment chercher qui souhaite m'adresser la parole. J'y trouve un grand bonhomme, pas très mignon mais avec un charisme apparent. Karofsky.

\- **Hey !** , me dit-il doucement.

 **\- Salut…** , je chuchote en réponse, ne souhaitant pas voir ce moment de calme brisé.

 **\- J'me disais, vu que t'étais plus avec David…** , commence-t-il. Mais déjà à son ton, je comprends qu'il est partiellement éméché.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit qu'une petite tête brune se poste à côté de moi.

 **\- Bouge Dave, elle n'a pas envie de te parler…** , commence-t-elle.

 **\- Rachel…**

 **\- Puck donne rendez-vous aux membres du Glee Club dans le grenier, tu devrais venir, même si tu déteste la moitié des gens qui se trouvent là-bas, je sais qu'au fond il n'y a…**

Je m'efforce de faire un regard glacial qui la coupe dans son monologue incessant alors elle m'agrippe le bras et me tire vers elle comme je ne réagis pas. Je me laisse à moitié trainer tandis que je jette un dernier regard derrière moi.

 _Derrière moi, cette calme et douce rivière._

* * *

 **POV Santana**

 _ **22h51**_

Je viens tout juste d'arriver que la fête bat déjà son plein. La moitié des personnes présentes sont des élèves et les autres des petits bourgeois inconnus du quartier. Je croise un garçon qui me demande de l'aider à amener le cocktail qu'il a préparé. J'hoche la tête et le suit vers sa voiture. Il me tend un caisson de vodka coca tandis qu'il se saisit d'un saladier rempli d'une mixture bleue. Il me regarde quelques instants, repose le saladier, se saisit d'un grand gobelet rouge, l'y plonge à l'intérieur et me le tend. Je me saisis du verre, lui adressant au passage un sourire reconnaissant et le boit d'une traite. La substance a un goût de bonbon et je comprends enfin que cette soirée est destinée à nous alcooliser. Je rentre à nouveau dans la villa avec mon caisson et le pose dans les mains du premier venu. Je regarde autour de moi les petits geeks de l'école boire à s'en bruler l'œsophage. Les alcools servis ici sont traitres, les mélanges entre sodas et boissons pour adultes se font à tous vas, modifiant ainsi le goût amer de l'alcool pure. L'ambiance reste cependant bon enfant et lorsqu'un autre garçon me tend de nouveau un verre, je m'en saisis sans y prêter attention, rassurée de savoir que les extasies ne s'y trouvent que vers 1h30. D'autres verres se trouvent devant mon nez et je les bois sans réel but, juste contente de m'amuser avec l'euphorie générale qui règne dans la pièce.

Je vois les autres danser alors je fais comme eux, je danse. J'entends les rires, les cris de joie à mes côtés alors mon corps continue de bouger énergiquement avec la musique bas de gamme du dj de la soirée. Je sens un corps chaud dans mon dos, et y prête extrêmement peu attention. Soudain, la musique se fait plus lente, plus langoureuse. Le corps se rapproche et je me retourne enfin pour regarder le visage de l'inconnu. Il est grand, blond aux yeux verts et magnifique. Je lui fais un sourire charmeur et nous reprenons notre danse. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et je rigole d'un petit rire cristallin. La danse devient de plus en plus intime et l'ambiance qui règne dans la salle se fait de plus en plus chaude. Je vois quelques ados s'isoler tandis que je continue mes mouvements du bassin. Je sens les lèvres du garçon sur mon cou. Malgré le bourdonnement dans ma tête et le bruit de basse émanant des enceintes, je perçois des sifflements sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. J'esquisse un petit sourire, contente que ma réputation de _bomba latina_ s'élargisse même jusqu'aux quartiers riches de Lima quand je sens quelqu'un s'approcher de moi. J'entends les bourdonnements de plus en plus forts et je prends enfin la peine d'ouvrir mes paupières pour observer la scène. Kort, Kart ? Heu… Porce ? Porcelaine ?... Ouais… Je crois que le coach l'appelle comme ça, se tient devant moi. Il me tire légèrement la main, s'approche de mon oreille et hurle pour se faire entendre.

J'arrive malgré tout à percevoir les quelques mots qui émanent de sa petite bouche charnue.

 **\- Bla bla bla bla… Glee Club… bla bla…** **Grenier…**

Je hoche lentement la tête et il m'observe les yeux écarquillés, son regard criant « Mais t'es complètement saoule ma pauvre ! ». Je me saisis de la main du garçon derrière moi et l'emmène à ma suite à l'étage. Il sourit de toutes ses dents, pensant sans doutes qu'il a enfin finit par conclure avec moi. Je monte au second étage puis je lui fais signe d'attraper la trappe au-dessus de moi. Il l'ouvre puis descend l'échelle. J'y grimpe la première, complètement désorientée, manquant de tomber à cause de ma soudaine perte d'équilibre dû aux nombreux verres ingurgités. Je rigole sans même entendre le son que fais mon rire puis atterrit dans un petit couloir terne. Je remarque que le beau blond se trouve à ma suite, alors que j'entends du bruit dans l'une des pièces. J'ouvre doucement la porte mais n'ai même pas le temps de voir qui s'y trouve à l'intérieur que le type me roule l'une des plus belles pelles de ma vie. Je rigole doucement et détourne la tête pour regarder enfin qui se trouve dans la chambre.

* * *

 **POV Quinn**

 _23h24_

Puck, Sam et Finn font un concours de shot tandis que Mercedes et Tina jouent à un « action ou vérité » affalées dans le canapé. Je suis toujours assise sur le tapis, un verre immonde à la main alors que Rachel chante une petite mélodie avec Kurt qui vient de revenir. Tout le bruit à l'intérieur me donne mal à la tête et je gémis à l'épouvantable bourdonnement de la musique de Mike dans la pièce. Je regrette déjà la belle rivière qui était en face du jardin. J'aime bien cette rivière. Je souris malgré moi en repensant au moment de calme qui m'avait traversée quand j'étais seule avec cette magnifique rivière. C'était comme si pendant quelques minutes, la Terre s'était arrêtée de tourner. Cela faisait une éternité que cela ne m'était pas arrivé. Un tout petit moment où on a l'impression de redevenir un enfant, d'oublier tous ses problèmes et de redevenir l'innocent bambin qui ne se préoccupait de rien. Je donnerais tout pour retrouver cette innocence…

La porte s'ouvre soudain violemment, me coupant dans mes pensées. Je relève la tête pour voir Santana embrasser sans retenu un bel inconnu. Elle rit doucement puis tourne son regard vers nous. Je croise quelques instants ses beaux yeux noirs et je comprends qu'elle est déjà complètement saoule. Elle rit de nouveau, repousse le beau blond vers la sortie, ferme la porte puis s'assoit par terre.

 **\- Bah alors S, tu ne préférais pas te faire un beau blond plutôt que de trainer avec nous ?**

Son rire cristallin qui contraste parfaitement avec sa voix roque éclate et elle répond avec un sourire idiot sur le visage :

 **\- Nan… Porcelaine m'a appelée donc… Bah j'suis venu.**

Puck rit à gorge déployée et déclare qu'il a quelque chose à nous dire. Le silence se fait petit à petit dans la salle et il déclare :

 **\- Voilà… En fait, je voulais vous dire que je suis très content d'avoir rejoint le Glee Club et de maintenant pouvoir nous déclarer officiellement amis !**

Plusieurs personnes poussent des petits cris et quelques applaudissements se font entendre.

 **\- Du coup… Pour fêter ça, j'ai récolté un peu d'argent pour partir à L.A juste après les communales.**

Les cris sont maintenant unanimes et les sifflements et les applaudissements vont à tout va. Puck sourit, fière de lui puis déclare que pour l'instant, il est l'heure de s'amuser.

Plusieurs membres proposent des jeux plus idiots les uns que les autres :

 **\- Action ou vérité** , crie Tina.

\- **Nan, jeu de la bouteille** , répond Finn.

 **\- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on se raconterait pas des histoires d'horreurs ?** , finit Artie.

Soudain, Rachel se lève et suggère joyeusement de faire le jeu du placard.

 **\- C'est quoi le jeu du placard ?** , répond Matt.

 **\- Deux personnes sont désignées par une bouteille et doivent rester enfermer ensemble dans un placard pendant 7 minutes** , répond Santana.

 **\- Généralement il se passe des trucs…,** finit Puck en haussant suggestivement les sourcils.

Matt sourit de toutes ses dents et se saisit de la bouteille. L'ensemble du Glee Club s'assoit en cercle et il la fait tourner. La bouteille s'arrête d'abord sur Mercedes qui refuse tout d'abord de rentrer dans le placard en disant qu'elle est claustrophobe. Bien entendu, personne ne la croit et les garçons la pousse pour l'enfermer dans le placard au fond de la chambre avec Matt. Puck fait tourner la clé et retourne s'assoir avec nous. Il désigne d'un mouvement de doigt sur sa bouche de nous taire pour entendre ce qu'il peut se passer dans le placard.

Nous obéissons et tendons tous l'oreille à la recherche du moindre bruit. Nous entendons d'abord des chuchotements émanant du placard puis le silence complet se fait. Finn regarde sa montre et fait signe à Puck de rouvrir la porte car les sept minutes se sont déjà écoulées.

Matt ressort, un grand sourire aux lèvres, plusieurs marques de rouge à lèvres sur le visage. Niveau discrétion, on aura vu mieux… Mercedes le suit de près et se passe la main derrière la nuque l'air gênée. Les autres rigolent et ils se rassoient tous les deux avec nous.

 **\- C'est mon tour !** , s'exclame l'hispanique, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle se saisit de la bouteille, la pose doucement sur le sol et la fait tourner d'un coup sec. La bouteille passe devant Sam, Finn, Brittany, Rachel, Kurt pour s'arrêter sur moi.

 _\- Quinn, la bouteille vient de tomber sur toi._

QUOI ? Moi ? Mais… NAN ! PAS MOI ! Putainnnnnn mais pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu avant toi aussi…

 _\- Bah… Tu me dis tout le temps de la fermer alors c'est ce que j'ai fait…_

MAIS BORDEL ! Faut pas que tu la ferme quand il se passe… ÇA ! RHAAAAA…

 _\- OK… Là c'est la panique… RHAAAAAAA ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ON VA FAIRE ?_

J'EN SAIS RIEN PAUVRE DEBILE, FALLAIT ME PREVENIR AVANT.

\- _Bon… Maintenant c'est toi qui la ferme parce qu'avec la tête que tu fais en ce moment, les gens ont compris que t'étais pas toute seule dans ta tête…_

En effet… Je lève la tête pour voir le Glee Club entier me fixer, en attente d'une possible réaction. Je me lève sans émotions et me place dans le placard. Les membres du club se regardent entre eux, étonnés et je vois Santana ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer avant de me rejoindre, hésitante.

Puck nous suit puis nous demande si nous somme sûres. Je ne réponds rien et Santana réplique un vague « ouais ». Je vois les portes se refermer sur nous et entends le cliquetis du verrou. Le noir ne me laisse aucune visibilité et je vois seulement l'ombre de la brune qui est collée à moi. Le placard est tellement petit que nos corps ne peuvent que restés coller. J'entends sa respiration tout près de mon oreille tandis que je retiens la mienne, attendant impatiemment la fin de ces sept infâmes minutes.

 **\- Je suis désolée pour la dernière fois…** , je murmure en repensant à la manière dont je l'ai jeté de ma voiture à peine hier.

* * *

 **POV Santana**

 _ **23h56**_

Je ne réponds rien à ses excuses. Pas que je n'en ai pas envie mais je suis pour l'instant incapable de la pardonner. Sans doute parce que je n'arrive toujours pas à la comprendre. J'veux dire, la fille me raccompagne en voiture puis me jette sans remords avant de revenir le lendemain pour tenter de se faire pardonner alors que tout le monde sait qu'elle me déteste. Elle est collée à moi à cause de l'étroit placard et je sens ses beaux cheveux blonds près de mon visage. Ils sentent la framboise. Elle tremble quelques instants et je comprends enfin à quel point elle se sent mal. Puck rouvre la porte et la lumière inonde de nouveau la ténébreuse armoire. Fabray sort précipitamment et retourne s'assoir aux côtés de Brittany alors que moi j'avance lentement, ayant perdu toute la joie de vivre qui émanait de moi. Le jeu continue encore un peu et Puck nous propose de retourner en bas et nous acceptons tous d'emblée, impatients de quitter ce grenier qui nous étouffe.

Nous rejoignons tous le jardin dans lequel se déroule un magnifique… Twister ? Putain Puck, tu déconnes… On a plus quatres ans, j'crois qu'on peut pas faire plus ringard. Cependant, l'ensemble du Glee Club rejoint avec entrain les autres participants pour commencer une partie.

 **\- Tu viens ?** , me demande joyeusement Rachel, à moitié éméchée.

 **\- Nan, le Twister c'est de la merde, je tourne la roue si vous voulez…**

Elle fait une petite moue puis me traine sur le petit muret qui surplombe le jardin pour que je m'y asseye avec d'autres personnes. Je commence à tourner la roue pour Mercedes et lui indique main gauche jaune. Elle se déplace facilement et pose sa main. Je continue ainsi pour tous les joueurs jusqu'à voir Quinn et Karofsky assis près de l'arbre. Blondie, se lève, lui saisit la main et ils rentrent tous les deux dans la maison. Je fronce les sourcils et décide de déléguer ma place de maitre du jeu à un gamin qui n'a pas l'air très futé. Ma curiosité me pousse à les suivre jusqu'à l'étage et je les vois tous les deux rentrer dans une chambre plutôt isolée. Oh non… Alors là, certainement pas !

Je rentre dans la pièce pour voir Karofsky embrasser sauvagement la blonde. Ils se stoppent tout d'un coup pour se tourner vers moi, l'étonnement se lisant sur leurs visages. Je m'avance comme un robot vers Karofsky, lui agrippe violemment le bras et le pousse vers la sortie. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, je lui claque la porte au nez et tourne le verrou.

 **\- Hé…. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?**

 **\- J't'ai juste évité de passer une mauvaise soirée alors remercie moi.**

 **\- Tu es qui pour me dire ça ? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'abord ?** , lance-t-elle froidement.

 **\- Oh… J't'en prie Quinn. On sait toutes les deux ce qui ce serait passer, tu aurais continué à lui rouler une pelle, vous auriez couché ensemble, le lendemain tu te serais réveillé seule dans le lit, la boule au ventre tellement tu aurais regretté, et avec un peu de chances, il aurait même pris un petit selfie de vous deux au lit pendant que tu étais endormie et l'aurait montré à tous ses amis pour te faire passer pour la plus grosse salope de tous les temps…**

 **\- Tout le monde me considère déjà comme une salope… Et puis… De toute façon c'est moi qui voulais le faire.**

 **\- T'as tous les garçons à tes pieds, un de plus, un de moins, on s'en fout… Tu pourrais sortir avec un type bien, tomber amoureuse, faire quelque chose de cool pour une fois…**

 **\- Pffff… Tu comprends vraiment rien Lopez..** , dit-elle tout en s'approchant de moi. Soudain, elle m'attrape par le col de ma chemise et m'attire plus près d'elle.

Je sens de douces lèvres sur les miennes. OH-MON-DIEU… QUINN FABRAY – EST – EN – TRAIN – DE – M-EMBRASSER… Le baiser est brusque, sauvage, témoignant d'une envie qui dure depuis longtemps. Ses lèves s'appuient violemment sur les miennes tandis que je passe ma main derrière sa nuque. Sa bouche a le goût de son gloss cerise… Bien que le baiser ne soit pas des plus doux, ses lèvres elles le sont. Le désir se fait plus fort et je la plaque violemment contre le mur. Elle étouffe un cri de douleur dans mon cou puis, surprise, je la laisse me le dévorer. Je sens ses lèvres gouter à chaque parcelle de ma peau alors qu'elle y laisse des marques. Je la repousse et prend l'initiative de lui enlever son haut.

J'interromps notre baiser et la fait lever les bras pour lui retirer son débardeur, dévoilant une belle paire de seins couleur pèche surplombé d'un soutien-gorge couleur nuit. Je la sens sourire sous mes lèvres et elle me retourne brusquement pour me pousser sans ménagement sur le grand lit au centre de la pièce. Je n'ai que quelques secondes pour me relever sur mes coudes qu'elle s'assoit déjà à califourchon sur mon ventre, dévorant mon cou de ses lèvres exquises.

Et c'est là que nous avons commencé à jouer au jeu le plus difficile du monde :

« Déteste-moi si tu peux »

J'ai commencé la première, j'ai lancé les dés et j'ai avancé de trois cases. Je suis tombé sur tirer une carte _GOOD_. La carte disais : _Je t'enlève tes vêtements_ alors je l'ai retourné et je lui aie retiré ses vêtements. C'était son tour alors elle a pris les dés, les a lancé et est tombée sur 6. Elle a avancé de six cases et est tombée sur une case _tirer une carte chance_. Elle a noté que j'étais un peu plus légère qu'elle et en a saisi l'occasion pour me retourner à son tour. Comme elle avait fait 6, elle pouvait lancer les dés une deuxième fois. Elle a fait quatre et elle a disposé la carte : _Je te mords_ alors elle m'a mordu férocement la lèvre et c'était tellement sexy que j'ai dû mener un combat intérieur pour pouvoir à mon tour me saisir des dés. J'ai fait cinq et je suis tombée sur la case _MEMORIES_. Elle a dû me présenter son jeux alors elle a disposé ses cartes devant moi. Il y avait la carte _: En CP, je t'ai dénoncé à Mme Jensen pour avoir pris les crayons de couleurs alors qu'en vérité c'était moi_ , la carte _: C'est moi qui avais déposé une bombonne de gaz remplie de peinture dans ton casier_ , la carte : _Mon père a de l'argent_. A ce moment-là… J'me suis rappelée tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait, la fois où ma prof de CP avait appelé ma famille d'accueil et qu'on m'avait renvoyé au centre, la fois où on s'est foutu de ma gueule pendant une semaine à cause de la peinture rose bonbon qui ornait les murs ainsi que mes vêtements et que j'avais galéré à faire partir, la fois où son père avait payé le directeur pour que ce soit moi qui soit déclarée coupable lorsqu'on s'était battu dans les vestiaires au collège, la fois où elle m'a fait croire que j'avais délibérément décider de tuer la prof d'anglais en disposant du savon dans la salle de classe, la fois où… Puis j'ai vu une autre carte cachée derrière les autres : _Aime-moi_.

J'ai essayé de tout bien retenir puis j'ai croisé son beau regard vert, elle m'a fait un sourire charmeur et m'a enlevé ma chemise.

 _J'avais perdu._

* * *

Voilà voilà ^^

Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas vraiment compris la fin, durant mon stage j'avais écrit tout le chapitre jusqu'au moment où Quinn embrassait Santana. Environ un mois après (c'est-à-dire aujourd'hui), je m'étais décidé à enfin écrire le lemon puis je me suis tout simplement rendue compte que j'en étais incapable ^^' Pardonnez-moi, je voulais juste préserver mon innocence x'D

Du coup j'ai trouvé une petite alternative avec ce jeu. Pour ceux qui n'ont vraiment pas cerné le truc, je vous invite joyeusement à regarder l'épisode 36 de Bref : J'ai diné avec cette fille. Elle est disponible sur YouTube ^^ Et vous aurez finalement compris ce dernier paragraphe. Voilà, gros bisous !

-L


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour bonjour… Dernier jour de stage donc dernier chapitre écrit de la semaine x)**

 **Merci à Laura pour sa review, ça m'a fait plaisir. Le fait que je n'ai plus les reviews habituelles du début (coucou KeepHopePrincess) m'a un peu démotivée mais s'il faut continuer à écrire la fiction juste pour toi je le ferais xD**

 **Enfin bref, sachez que quand j'écris ce chapitre, je n'ai pas fini le dernier (impossible de faire un lemon avec dix personnes autour, c'est extrêmement gênant xD) donc je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait.**

 **Mise à jour 10/05/17** **: Bah… Je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit en fin de compte xD J'voulais juste préserver mon innocence et ma jeunesse (on va dire hein…) ^^'**

 **Par ailleurs, j'ai perdu les derniers brouillons (ceux pour ce chapitre, je suis un vrai boulet….) donc ça va être un peu au feeling ^^' Il me reste quelques souvenirs de ce que j'avais pensé pour la suite de l'histoire et je vais tenter de l'utiliser à bonne escient mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que les idées ne seront pas forcement bien très organisées x)**

 **Enfin bref, j'arrête de vous saouler, voici la suite *-***

* * *

 **POV Santana**

Le soleil matinal du mois de mai me brule un peu la peau. J'entends des froissements mais ne prends pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, voulant encore profiter du confort du lit dans lequel je me trouve quelques instants. Je me décide finalement à ouvrir les yeux pour trouver une belle blonde debout devant une petite armoire. Elle est de dos, ses longs cheveux blonds détachés brillent au soleil et son corps de rêve est seulement recouvert de ses sous-vêtements noirs. Elle ne voit pas que je me suis réveillée et continue de farfouiller dans l'armoire, les sourcils froncés, l'air passablement contrariée.

 **\- Hey…** , je murmure doucement.

Elle sursaute et finit par se retourner vers moi. Je la vois se mordre gentiment la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'elle parcourt du regard mon corps encore bouillonnant. Elle finit par enfin détourner la tête quand je lui adresse un petit sourire aguicheur. Elle fronce de nouveau ses magnifiques sourcils en faisant une moue des plus adorables. Elle se retourne de nouveau vers l'armoire et se saisit d'un vieux t-shirt _ACDC_ cinq fois trop grand pour elle. Elle l'enfile, le bout du t-shirt lui arrivant juste en dessous de ses superbes fesses puis elle prend finalement une serviette dans son sac avant de se retourner vers moi.

 **\- Ecoute Lopez… C'était cool, on s'est bien amusées toutes les deux mais c'était une erreur** , dit-elle froidement.

Attends ? Quoi ? C'était… C'était sans doute l'une des meilleures parties de jambes en l'air de ma vie mais pour elle c'était… une « erreur » ?

 **\- Je vais prendre une douche, tu ferais mieux de rejoindre les autres en bas, je crois que certains sont dans la piscine,** reprend-t-elle, me coupant dans mes pensées.

Elle me regarde encore quelques instants sans bouger, attendant une possible réaction de ma part mais je ne réagis pas. Elle détourne donc le regard et quitte la chambre sans une once de regret.

Je suis là, nue, seule dans un lit dans lequel j'ai fait l'amour à Quinn Fabray. Quinn Fabray, la fille qui me déteste depuis des années, celle qui a révélé à tous pleins de choses sur ma vie, celle qui me hait du plus profond de son cœur.

Je reste encore bloquée quelques secondes et me décide finalement à sortir du remets mes habits un par un, lentement, comme sans émotions puis passe la même porte que Quinn il y a quelques minutes, quelques heures ?

Je descends comme convenue dans la cuisine où le garçon que j'avais aidé hier se trouve. Il me regarde, me sourit doucement et me tend un bol de céréales. Je m'en saisis, le remercie sans grandes convictions et m'assoit autour du grand plan de travail où se situe d'autres personnes inconnues. Nous mangeons en silence puis le garçon finit par m'indiquer où se trouve mes amis.

Je rejoins donc le jardin où, bien que la plupart aient la gueule de bois, le Glee Club s'amuse dans la piscine comme l'avait prédit Qui… Fabray. Puck me voit et demande d'un grand signe de la main de les rejoindre. J'approuve et retire mes vêtements pour me jeter dans la piscine. Rachel vient près de moi et me serre dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

 **\- AH ! SAN' ! Je t'ai cherché partout cette nuit mais pas moyen de te trouver…**

 **\- Je dormais dans une chambre isolée, ne t'inquiète pas** , je m'entends répondre alors qu'un flashback de la nuit passée me revient. J'ai envie de pleurer.

Au même moment, Mercedes arrive, un énorme hot-dog dans la bouche et déclare :

 **\- Hé ! Ch'on n'a chait des ch'hot-dogs avec Cham et Chinn. Cha auchi des chotes de bœufs pour cheux qui chaiment pas,** tente-t-elle d'articuler dans un dialecte incompréhensible.

Les autres approuvent grandement et Rachel me tire vers le barbecue préparé par les deux garçons. Puck se saisit d'une côte de bœuf, la pose dans une assiette et me la tend avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

 **\- J'ai déjà mangé** , je déclare en repensant à mon bol de céréales. En entendant ces paroles, Rachel me fait un super sourire Colgate et je sens déjà le monologue sur le végétalisme arriver.

 **\- Ha ! Santana ! Je suis heureuse que tu te sois enfin résolue à devenir végétalienne. Je suis d'autant plus heureuse que tu te sois enfin rendue compte du nombre d'animaux qui étaient torturés et abattus sauvagement par des soit disant éleveurs qui…** Et bla bla bla et bla bla bla…

Je l'entends sans l'écouter, pensant plutôt à ma nuit magique avec une belle blonde qu'à un abattoir. Je lui souris cependant un minimum, tentant de chasser les paroles de Fabray qui m'ont ramené à la réalité…

* * *

 **POV Quinn**

 _ **Lundi matin, 8h00**_

Je viens tout juste d'arriver que Brittany s'approche, toute joyeuse, vers moi puis m'agrippe le bras. J'aime beaucoup cette fille… Je veux dire, certes, ce n'est pas une lumière mais elle est tellement gentille, tellement adorable que personne ne peut lui résister. Elle me raconte joyeusement son week-end, quelques anecdotes sur les licornes et Lord-Tubbington puis me raconte qu'elle a embrassé Artie à la soirée de Puck vendredi soir et qu'ils s'apprêtent à officialiser leur couple. Tout en racontant nos soirées respectives où j'omets volontairement de mentionner la connerie que j'ai faite avec Santana, nous nous dirigeons vers notre cours d'espagnol.

Nous arrivons, déposons nos affaires sur le bureau tout en attendant que le prof nous autorise à nous assoir.

 **\- Esperando el silencio !** , hurle-t-il alors que nous nous taisons à sa demande.

 **\- Bien, santaos…**

Nous nous asseyons tous donc en silence puis ouvrons nos cahiers. Quelques minutes après le début du cours, une personne entre en trombe dans la salle.

Santana est là, sur le pas de la porte, étrangement en retard au seul cours qu'elle aime à ma connaissance. Ses yeux sont cernés et contrairement à son habitude, elle ne lance pas une pique au professeur pour attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle s'assoit sans émotions à sa place, tout au fond.

La leçon continue et aucune remarque de sa part n'est faite lors du cours, ni pour reprendre le prof, ni pour critiquer un élève, ni pour se battre avec moi.

 _Pas un mot._

* * *

 **POV Santana**

Je sors enfin de cet ennuyant cours d'espagnol et me dirige comme un robot vers mon casier. Au même moment, quelque chose ou quelqu'un me bouscule et mes cahiers tombent de mes mains. Contrairement à mon habitude, je n'insulte pas la personne qui vient de me pousser et me baisse lentement pour ramasser mes affaires. Avant même que je n'ai le temps de me saisir de mes livres, des mains attrapent mes cahiers et me les tendent. Je relève la tête vers la personne en question et croise le regard du gentil garçon que j'ai rencontré à de nombreuses reprises durant la fête.

J'esquisse un petit sourire polie puis je me saisis des livres tout en le remerciant.

 **\- Je t'en prie** , me répond-t-il avec un beau sourire.

 **\- Je m'appelle Santana** , j'enchaine.

 **\- Oui… Je sais… Moi c'est Blaine.**

 **\- Enchantée** , je lui réponds tout aussi gentiment.

 **\- T'as quel cours ?**

 **\- Maths et toi ?**

 **\- Pareil** , dit-il joyeusement.

Nous nous dirigeons donc tous les deux vers cet horrible cours et nous asseyons côte à côte, faisant plus ample connaissance. Il m'explique qu'avant il était dans une école privée appelée la Dalton Academy et qu'il faisait partie de la chorale de son lycée. Je lui réponds qu'il existe ici le Glee Club et qu'il devrait nous rejoindre pour les communales. Il approuve puis la conversation se poursuit. J'apprends également qu'il a un grand frère nommé Cooper, que sa tête sans gel est tout simplement horrible et qu'avant il portait tout le temps des nœuds papillons. Je découvre aussi qu'il a un humour assez spécial mais qui reste tout aussi marrant. Je lui raconte peu de choses sur moi, plus désireuse d'écouter des choses sur sa vie que sur la mienne totalement minable. Il finit même par m'avouer qu'il m'avait déjà remarqué avant la fête.

 **\- Vraiment ?** , je réponds, un petit sourire aux lèvres qui n'était pas apparu depuis quelques jours.

 **\- Mhhh… Ouais** , répond-t-il d'un air gêné en se passant la main derrière la nuque.

Je ris quelques instants puis une idée me vient.

 **\- Cinéma, ce soir, ça te branche ?** , je lance sans prévenir.

 **\- Ou-Ou-Ouais** , bégaie-t-il, un sourire niais scotché au visage.

 **\- Ok, passe chez moi ce soir, 19h, je te donnerai mon adresse à midi** , je déclare tout en me levant alors que la cloche sonne au même moment.

Bah quoi ? Il est plutôt canon, il est gentil et ce sera moi qui lui briserai le cœur et pas l'inverse. Et vu que je suis une salope de la pire espèce, je n'aurai aucun regret en le faisant… Je suis un génie.

* * *

 **POV Quinn**

 _ **Cafétéria, 12h00**_

Je rentre dans le self accompagnée de Brittany et de quelques cheerleaders. Comme à notre habitude, nous dépassons tout le monde sans remords et nous nous saisissons de notre repas. Au même moment, Bree renverse un plateau en lançant un petit rire de peste pendant que je souris méchamment au pauvre élève qui vient de voir son casse dalle partir en fumée. Je m'apprête à rejoindre ma table habituelle quand je vois Lopez rigoler comme une pimbêche à côté petit brun.

Il porte une banale chemise bleue, du gel abondant dans les cheveux, il est plutôt musclé, gueule d'ange et sourcils triangulaires. Pas mal du tout… Ils rigolent ensembles en échangeant des petites blagues incompréhensibles type « private joke ». Je fronce les sourcils et ordonne à mes acolytes d'agir en conséquence. Ashley se lève, va remplir une barbotine au distributeur puis revient à notre table. Je la regarde attentivement, attendant la sentence mais elle me répond que l'on devrait slushier le jeune homme lorsqu'il sera seul. J'approuve l'idée grandement et le repas se passe silencieusement à l'exception près des gloussements de Lopez et Mister Pot De Gel qui brisent le silence si reposant de la cafétéria.

 _ **Glee Club, 17h00**_

Je suis assise à ma place tandis que Lopez parle grandement avec l'homme au rat mort sur la tête. Au même moment, Chewbacca Eyebrows fait son entrée, couvert de la tête aux pieds d'un horrible liquide bleu.

 **\- Et bien les enfants… Je… Je souhaitais donc vous présenter Blaine Anderson qui souhaite rejoindre le Glee Club** , commence Schuester complètement gêné.

 **\- Oh ça, c'est rien…** , répond le fameux Blaine en désignant le slushie qui coule sur ses vêtements tout en souriant.

Santa… Hum… Lopez s'approche de lui, un petit mouchoir à la main et essuie le liquide qui coule dans sa nuque. Blaine la remercie silencieusement puis l'hispanique lui attrape la main pour aller s'assoir à sa place. Malgré moi, un étrange grognement sort de ma bouche et Lopez se retourne violemment vers moi.

 **\- Putain, mais en fait c'est quoi ton problème Fabray ?** , commence-t-elle.

 **\- J'ai rien dit du tout, calme tes hormones .**

 **\- Tu te fous de ma gueule, tu c… Heu..**

Nous nous fixons en silence, et je la prie du regard de ne pas dévoiler ce que nous avons fait cette nuit-là. Elle ouvre la bouche, la referme puis reprend :

 **\- Tu… Continue de me jalouser pour rien du tout.**

Je la remercie silencieusement puis reprend cependant :

 **\- Oh ! Je t'en prie, moi jalouse de toi ? Et pourquoi ça ?**

 **\- J'en sais rien… Jalouse de lui alors ?** , réplique-t-elle en désignant Blaine. Le silence s'est fait dans la classe et plus un bruit ne se fait entendre. Personne ne comprend le double sens de ces mots mais Lopez continue de me fixer, attendant une possible réponse.

Nan mais pour qui elle se prend ? Elle croit qu'elle est au-dessus de tout le monde, que je devrais jalouser ses amis, la jalouser elle ? On a baiser ensemble, c'est tout… Mais redescends un peu ma pauvre fille…

 **\- Hmmm… Bien, peut-être pourrions-nous commencer ?** , déclare Schuester pour combler le blanc qui vient de s'immiscer.

Et ainsi, le cours se déroule sans encombre. Lopez et moi faisons scrupuleusement attention de nous ignorer l'une l'autre. Cependant, la différence entre elle et moi est que elle, elle a des amis, elle leur parle, s'amuse avec eux. Alors que moi, je me morfonds d'être seule.

 _Seule. Encore._

* * *

 **POV Santana**

 _ **Maison de Santana, 19h00**_

Putain de meeeeeeeeeeerde ! Il est déjà 19h00. Et j'avais dit rendez-vous 19h00. Putain mais quel boulet !

 _\- Je t'avais dit de donner au moins 10 minutes de plus à chaque heure de rendez-vous. Tu es toujours en retard._

Rhooooooo toi la ferme ! J'veux pas t'entendre de la soirée !

Je me lève du canapé, dépose mon horrible pot de glace de dépressive sur la table basse, me précipite dans ma chambre pour trouver une tenue adéquate. Chic ? Non. Sexy ? Oui mais pas trop. Confortable. Oui mais faut pas non plus abuser. Rhaaaaa ! Le dilemme !

Soudain, je trouve la tenue parfaite pour un rencard. Un joli petit haut blanc contrastant parfaitement avec ma peau mate ouvert dans le dos accompagné d'une magnifique petite jupe noire.

 **\- YEEEEEEEEEEEEEES !,** je hurle dans toute la maison.

J'enlève mon pyjama de Pikachu puis m'habille comme il se doit. Oui… Un pyjama Pikachu ? Un souci ? Toujours est-il que juste après, je cours, trébuche dans le couloir, tombe, pense m'être foulé la cheville puis repart dans la salle de bain ou je coiffe mes ondulés cheveux bruns. S'en suit une véritable guerre contre ma trousse de maquillage qui reste bloquée. Je prends donc une décision radicale en me saisissant de ciseaux _Totally Spies_ puis en découpant la magnifique petite trousse violette. Juste après cela, la moitié du maquillage tombe par terre à cause de ma maladresse et je découvre que mon blush est désormais inutilisable et que je vais devoir faire sans. Je me fais un maquillage pas trop pourri en à peine cinq minutes, m'ajoute du mascara et du gloss jusqu'à entendre la sonnette retentir dans la maison.

Je dévale les escaliers, manque de me rétaler de nouveau puis arrive juste à temps devant la porte. Je l'ouvre pour découvrir Blaine, les cheveux imbibés de gel, un t-shirt blanc et une veste en jean noire sur les épaules.

 **\- T'es en retard** , lui dis-je en regardant ma montre, montrant ma mauvaise foi.

Il me dévisage quelques temps, me regarde de haut en bas puis déclare :

 **\- Et toi tu n'as pas tes chaussures.**

Je regarde mes pieds et note qu'en effet, je suis toujours à pieds nus. Je me saisis donc de belles espadrilles noires ouvertes à talons et passe la porte. Je verrouille ma maison avec mes clefs, le rejoins dans sa voiture et nous nous rendons au fameux rencard.

Nous arrivons au cinéma, achetons nos tickets, enfin, il achète nos tickets puis nous nous asseyons à nos places. Je souris et à peine le film a-t-il commencé que je me retourne vers lui.

Il tente de garder son attention sur le film mais je sens que je le trouble. Je m'approche de son visage et il finit par tourner la tête vers moi en sentant mon souffle près du sien.

Nous nous perdons dans les yeux de l'autre et je ne peux m'empêcher de rapprocher mon visage encore plus près du sien. Je vois son regard se poser sur mes lèvres et je m'approche enfin pour les poser sur les siennes. Le baiser est doux, agréable mais je suis déçue de ne pas ressentir la même chose qu'il y a quelques jours. Malgré tout, ce baiser reste sincère et bienveillant et je sens que même si je ne suis pas encore amoureuse de lui, il m'est nécessaire.

 _J'ai besoin de lui._

* * *

 ** _Petit bonus pour mon *ENORME* retard : (nan en vrai j'avais fait cette première version au début mais ça ne me plaisais pas trop... Mais j'vous la montre quand même xD) Attention c'est très court._**

 **POV Quinn**

Mes yeux encore clos, je sens le moelleux du coussin sur ma tête. Je sens la chaleur du soleil matinal sur ma peau sans même les ouvrir. Une odeur agréablement fruitée me parvient aux narines et je prends enfin la peine d'ouvrir les yeux et d'affronter la journée. Un corps près du mien bouge légèrement puis se rendort tandis que j'observe ses courbes à mon libre loisir. Elle est là, magnifique, dans un lit, nue, avec moi. _Avec moi._

Bordel ! J'ai couché avec Santana Lopez ! Bon sang…

 _\- Putain Quinn, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?!_

Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Rhaaaaa, j'suis dans la merde…

 _\- Mais Quinnnnnn… Rhooo… Je sais, elle est belle, sexy, drôle, super hot, tout ce que tu veux mais il ne fallait pas coucher avec elle !_

Je… J'en avais envie…

 _\- Si encore t'avais été bourrée, j'aurais plus comprendre… Mais là… Toi, tu n'avais même pas bu un verre !_

Je… J'me sentais seule, elle était là, c'était le bon moment c'est tout…

 _\- Bon allez, on n'a pas le temps, sort de ce lit discrètement et barre toi. Avec un peu de chance elle ne se souviendra de rien._

Bon… Ok. Mais maintenant laisse-moi tranquille !

J'observe encore Lop… Santana… Ouais, après tout, maintenant on a couché ensemble, je peux bien l'appeler par son prénom… Donc, j'observe encore Santana quelques instants. _Elle est tellement belle._

Je m'approche d'elle et lui caresse doucement les cheveux.

* * *

 **Alors ? Un avis ?**

 **S'il-vous-plait, ne détestez pas Blaine, il sera essentiel pour l'histoire xD**

 **Puis moi je le trouve plutôt mignon… Genre s'il n'était pas gay dans la série, j'aurais probablement jeté mon dévolu sur lui… Ou sur Mike… Miam. Breffffffffffffffff….**

 **Quand même Quintana forever :3**

 **Hâte d'avoir vos retours sur ce chapitre.**

 **A la semaine prochaine.**

 **XoXo**

 **-L**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bon… Normalement celui-ci est le** _ **tout dernier**_ **chapitre que j'écris durant mon stage xD**

 **A l'heure où j'écris nous somme vendredi 31 mars et je n'ai pas encore posté les chapitres précédents donc je n'ai aucune idée de si cela vous plait ou pas.**

 **Enfin bref, on va y aller au talent ^^ ! (talent que je n'ai pas xD)**

 **Je sens que je vais avoir le syndrome de la page blanche d'ici peu parce que j'ai écrit sans m'arrêter pendant une semaine xD**

 **16/05/17** **: Bon bah j'actualise. En fait pas de syndrome de la page blanche en vue, j'ai déjà les brouillons pour les trois prochains chapitres. Ah oui ! Et plus que trois semaines de cours et après j'ai tout mon temps pour vous écrire la suite et alterner avec la traduction de** _ **Santana's Crush**_ **.**

 **31/05/17** **: Je sais… J'ai du retard… NE ME FAITES PAS DE MAL SVP ! Pour ma défense, j'ai fait un chapitre un peu plus long que d'hab' ^^**

 **Laura (La guest, pas KHP, parce que y'a trop de Laura ça me perturbe) : Merci beaucoup, j'apprécie beaucoup ^^ ! Un peu moins de Blaine dans ce chapitre mais c'est pour plus de Quintana *-*. Hâte d'avoir ton retour sur ce chap ^^**

 **KeepHopePrincess (L'autre Laura... Y'a trop de Laura pour mon cerveau de gamine de 15 ans xD) : Niiiionnn, j'ai pas de pyjama Pikachu :'c T'en as un toi ? *o* Sinon, on parle de Artie et Finn ? Parce que niveau "je fais croire que j'ai des couilles alors qu'en vrai ma copine a plus de virilité et de dignité que moi" ils sont pas mal aussi xD Nan mais j'aime bien le p'tit Blaine... Même si une fois sur deux il a moins d'intérêt que Mike et Matt réunis. Bon.. Dans ce chapitre un peu de San' conasse, un peu de Quinn connasse mais surtout un peu de Quinn sensible et réfléchie comme on l'aime. Oui... J'essaie de la faire remonter dans ton estime... Mais une fois sur deux quand je lui dis d'être gentille elle veut pas m'écouter :c**

 **#JeSuisUneTaréeMaisJeLeVisBien**

* * *

 **POV Quinn**

Je suis dans la salle du Glee Club, cela fait très exactement deux semaines que Lopez et Pot de Gel sont ensembles. Tous ces couples me donnent envie de vomir. A chaque coin de couloir, je croise de nouveaux membres du Glee Club se bécoter comme des ados en manque (ce qu'ils sont).

Au plus les jours passent et au plus mon moral redescend. Je ne supporte plus ma mère, mon père, Monsieur Schuster, le coach Sylvester et même le Glee Club en général. Depuis la soirée, tout va mal… Mais pourquoi en fait ? Je veux dire, j'ai seulement couché avec une fille…

 _\- Qui s'appelle Santana Lopez…_

La ferme ! Certes, si mon père apprenait ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, je serais sans doute déjà morte mais je sais que c'était seulement un écart. J'étais mal, je me sentais seule et il y avait juste cette magnifi… Heu… Cette fille qui était là. Que je déteste certes… Mais ça, ce n'est qu'un détail.

 _\- Tu ne la déteste pas…_

Hey ! Je t'avais dit de la fermer… Et puis qu'est-ce que t'en sais de si je la déteste ou pas ?

 _\- Je suis ton subconscient, je sais tout…_

Pffff… Tu m'énerve !

Je reprends mes esprits pour voir Mike embrasser Tina à pleine bouche, Sam fixer Mercedes comme si elle était un énorme et délicieux hamburger, Brittany qui s'assoit gentiment sur les genoux d'Artie, Puck qui louche étrangement sur les seins de Lauren, Finn continuer à lorgner sur Rachel et Kurt observer avec jalousie le petit Blaine qui roule une énorme pelle à Santana. Beurk ! Ils me dégoutent tous. Tout cet amour me dégoute !

Houuuuuuuuu… Il faut que je trouve un truc pour me détendre moi ? Je me demande s'ils ont des balles anti-stress à l'infirmerie. Je veux dire, ils ont bien réussi à nous faire avaler de la lessive en poudre en nous faisant croire que c'était de la vitamine D alors pourquoi pas hein… Puis ce n'est pas comme si…

 _\- Quinn ta gueule !_

Héééé ! On n'me parle pas comme ça ! Et puis d'abord, si j'ai envie de parler comme Berry, je parle comme Berry. Je suis en colère aujourd'hui alors ne me fais pas chier !

La cloche finit miraculeusement par sonner et je me précipite vers la sortie.

* * *

 **POV Santana**

 **\- Hey San' !,** me dit mon désormais petit ami en courant après moi.

 **\- Oui ?** , je lance en me rendant à mon casier.

\- **Voilà… En fait… Le père de Kurt est garagiste tu sais. Et il a une vieille voiture en réparation, une Ford Mustang…**

Ah bah ça va… On s'fait pas trop chier !

 **Et en fait… Kurt voulait me la donner mais j'ai déjà la mienne alors… J'me suis dit que tu la voulais peut-être…**

Ok… Ok… Calme San, calme… RHOOO ET PUIS MERDE !

\- **MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII JE T'ADOOOOOOOOOORE ! RHOOOOO ! C'EST TROP BIEEEEEEEN !,** hurlais-je dans tout le couloir en sautant dans ses bras.

\- **Heu… De rien. Mais… Faudra la rénover tu sais… Ça va prendre un petit peu de temps…**

 **\- C'est pas grave, c'est pas grave. T'inquiète !**

Pile à ce moment-là, Kort… Heu… Kurt ! Rhaaaa faut vraiment que je retienne son prénom ! – Finit par arriver. Il me regarde d'un air gêné alors que je lui souris de toutes mes dents. Il regarde le brun quelques instants puis lui fait un petit sourire en coin que je ne relève pas.

\- **Il faut que tu viennes chercher la voiture ce soir vers 18 heures, demande Burt, c'est mon père** , affirme Kurt.

 **\- Merci** , je souffle munie d'un sourire éclatant digne de Rachel puis je finis par détaler comme un lapin, devant me rendre en cours d'anglais.

* * *

 _17h30_

La cloche sonne la fin des cours et je me précipite sur mon fidèle vélo. Le tonnerre gronde et la pluie commence à tomber, dégageant l'odeur du béton mouillé des chaudes pluies d'été. J'adore cette odeur… Je ne me préoccupe pas plus des gouttes qui tombent sur mon visage et enfourche ma bécane pour me rendre chez le père de Kurt.

Je pédale à toute vitesse, arrivant finalement devant une grande enseigne aux néons lumineux… Un peu kitch mais c'est un garage après tout…

Je pénètre dans le bâtiment et une odeur de pneu éclaté et de de cambouis m'assaille les narines. Je me dirige vers un vieux monsieur et lui demande gentiment si il peut me montrer le dénommé Burt. Il s'avance dans les rangées de voitures surélevées et je le suis de près, impatiente de découvrir le bijou. Il me montre du doigt un homme avec une casquette armé d'une clef à molette. Je le salue puis m'avance vers l'homme supposé être Burt.

\- **Heu… Monsieur…** , dis-je peu sûre de moi contrairement à mon habitude.

 _\- Ah bah oui là quand c'est important y'a plus personne…_

 **\- Oui ?** , dit-il en se retournant vers moi, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à voir une jeune-fille dans un garage rempli de grosses voitures et d'hommes sentant la transpiration.

\- **Hum… Je suis Santana, une amie de Kurt, il m'a dit que vous souhaitiez vous débarrasser d'une Ford Mustang** ¸ dis-je en reprenant peu à peu contenance.

 **\- Ah oui !** **Bon et bien voici la bête** , sourit-il en me montrant une voiture en piteuse état qui il fut un temps dut être magnifique…

 **\- Hum… Merci…** , dis-je un peu décontenancée.

Il me détaille quelques instants puis me fait un… Heu… Clin d'œil ? Merde ! C'est peut-être ce sale Kort qui m'a coincé avec un pervers qu'il fait passer pour son père. Rhaaa ! Fait chier…

 **\- Ok… On va faire un truc…**

Un truc ? Ça sent pas bon du tout ça. De toutes façon, des études ont prouvés que la plupart des tarés pervers et pédophiles ayant une obsession pour le sexe sont totalement sains d'esprit….

 **Est-ce que t'as quelques notions en mécanique ?**

Mécanique ? Gnié ?

 **\- Heu… Je connais les trucs de base ouais… Remplacer les freins, le moteur, les pneus, ce genre de trucs…**

 **\- Parfait. On va passer un petit marché toi et moi. Si tu bosses pour moi au garage tous les soirs pendant deux heures pour remplacer un collègue, je rénove ta voiture en à peine quelques jours si t'arrive à trouver des bons plans pour les pièces** ¸ dit-il avec un sourire en coin semblable à celui de son fils. Il me tend la main : **Marché conclu ?**

 **\- Yep m'sieur**! **,** dis-je joyeusement en serrant sa main.

Après tout… Passer deux heures par jour c'est pas si terrible. Puis c'est déjà plus intéressant que les cours de maths.

* * *

 **POV Quinn**

Bon… Y'en a marre de tout cet amour dégoulinant ! C'est écœurant ! Je dois _absolument_ faire quelque chose. Parce que plus ennuyante comme ambiance, tu meurs !

Mon cours de sciences finit, je sors précipitamment de la salle pour attendre Karofsky et Azimio à la sortie de leur classe. Une fois sortis, j'agrippe les deux footballeurs et les traine à ma suite.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Princesse ?** , déclare Azimio en haussant suggestivement les sourcils.

\- **Rien de ce genre si c'est ce que tu crois** , je réplique avec hardeur.

- **Comme tu veux, alors, de quoi t'as besoin ?**

 **\- Là maintenant ? Que vous m'enfonciez bien les membres du Glee Club… Excepté Brittany et le binoclard sur roulettes.**

 **\- Ça marche votre majesté !** ¸répond Karofsky tandis que son idiot de copain ricane.

Ils s'écartent et me dépassent alors que j'entends leurs commentaires sur le « corps de rêve » de Lana Parrilla et le mien… Quelle bande de débiles !

Je décide de commencer les hostilités par moi-même et me dirige vers le distributeur de barbotine pour lance un délicieux slushi cerise sur Pot de Gel et une certaine latina que je vois arriver au loin. Une fois le gobelet rempli jusqu'à ras-bord je m'avance vers eux, un grand sourire hypocrite aux lèvres. Alors que mon corps les avait à peine dépassés, je lance majestueusement le slushi que j'avais caché dans mon dos. Alors que je continue mes pas, je pivote mon corps pour regarder mon œuvre. Pot De Gel se tient légèrement fléchi, les mains au visage, les larmes aux yeux à cause de la substance qui le brule. Santana reste quant à elle impassible comme à son habitude, ne voulant pas montrer une seule once de faiblesse. Je lui adresse un petit sourire moqueur mais pas méchant puis repars.

 **POV Santana**

Alors là ma vieille, si tu crois que tu vas pouvoir t'en sortir comme ça… Tu vas douiller ! Je me tourne vers mon copain pour voir s'il va bien mais déjà Kurt et Puck sont autour de lui pour savoir comment il va.

 **\- On va se venger** ¸ dis-je calmement.

Blaine se tourne vers moi et me fait signe que non de la tête. Je cherche alors dans le regard de Puck pour qu'il approuve mes dires mais il détourne la tête…

\- **Oh, allez quoi !**

 **\- Très honnêtement Santana, je pense que tu as déjà suffisamment de problèmes comme ça pour te mettre plus en danger** , énonce Kurt.

QUOI ?! Pffff… Quelle bande de mauviettes !

Je grogne et les bouscule brusquement pour me diriger vers une petite brune qui discute avec ses amies au loin. Je rejoins donc Rachel qui discute gentiment au casier avec Mercedes et Tina puis l'agrippe par le bras pour l'emmener un peu plus loin. Elle me suit sans faire d'histoire et je m'arrête enfin pour lui dire le fond de mes pensées.

\- **Rach, tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit que tu pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour moi ?**

 **\- Heu… Oui. San, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- C'est toujours valable ?**

 **\- Oui ça l'est toujours.**

 **\- Ok, alors j'ai besoin de toi, rendez-vous chez moi ce soir à minuit, ramène des vêtements sombres et ta caisse.**

* * *

 _00h02_

La sonnette retentit et j'enfile mon sweat noir à capuche avant de me précipiter sur la porte. Je l'ouvre à la volée, manquant de donner un coup à Rachel. Elle me regarde immobile, le regard éberlué et comme demandé, vêtue d'un horrible pull bleu marine et d'un pantalon de treillis noir.

\- **Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?** , me demande-t-elle naïvement.

 **\- On va aller donner une petite leçon à Fabray** , je ricane.

Elle approuve sans grandes convictions mais m'indique tout de même d'un mouvement de tête de monter dans sa voiture. Je monte au volant et démarre. Pendant que je conduis, je détourne le regard vers Rach qui, je viens de le noter, a une énorme branche dans les cheveux.

 **\- Il t'est arrivé quoi ?** , je lui demande en pouffant de rire.

\- **Tu sais ce que c'est quand tes deux papas gays veulent te voir au lit à seulement 21h et que le seul moyen de sortir et d'escalader le toit, de descendre par un arbre et de tomber comme une merde dans les buissons ?** , s'écrie-t-elle hystérique alors que je dois m'arrêter sur le bas-côté pour ne pas faire un accident en me tenant les côtes, à bout de souffle.

 **\- Rachel Barbra Berry jure maintenant ?**

 **\- La ferme !** , lâche-t-elle un sourire en coin.

Le reste du trajet s'effectue en silence et je prie silencieusement pour ne pas m'être trompée d'adresse. Nous nous garons au trottoir opposé à une grande maison typique des banlieues blanche. J'ouvre la portière pour me cacher derrière un buisson, Rachel à ma suite.

 **\- Bon, ok… Je t'explique. Tu vois la fenêtre là-bas ?** , dis-je pendant qu'elle opine de la tête. **C'est la chambre de Fabray,** continuais-je en sortant de mon sac à dos un énorme poisson emballé dans du cellophane. **Et ça, c'est la surprise du chef !**

 **\- T'es une tarée San** , me lance Rachel en retenant un petit rire. Je lui souris en retour et lui indique de la tête de me suivre. Je m'avance, jambe fléchie pour ne pas me faire repérer et prie de tout mon cœur pour que Blondie ait le sommeil lourd. Je donne mon sac à Rachel et commence à m'agripper à la gouttière que je monte en mode commando. J'arrive finalement sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarde la petite brune pour qu'elle me jette désespérément le sac. Mes membres tremblent sous le coup de l'adrénaline mais je souris jusque aux oreilles. Je tente de réguler ma respiration et franchit le pas. J'ouvre le plus doucement possible la fenêtre de Fabray et me glisse à l'intérieur. Elle ne ronfle pas mais j'entends son souffle régulier alors que je note qu'une touffe de cheveux blonds sort de la couette. Je m'accroupis alors et avance à pas feutrés vers ce que je suppose être une armoire, incapable de voir clair avec seulement le reflet de la lune dans la pièce. Je bute soudain contre quelque chose et me rétale dans un gros bruit sourd.

PUTAIN ! Fait chier !

Je me tiens immobile quelques instants, craignant que la blonde se soit réveillé. Je décide après quelques instants de me relever pour atteindre la petite porte et je l'ouvre. Je découvre un immense dressing avec diverses paires de chaussures et de vestes puis je sors le fameux poisson de mon sac. J'enlève l'emballage et dépose avec précautions l'animal dans la manche d'un manteau de fourrure qui doit bien valoir 2000$. Je ricane déjà en pensant à Fabray cherchant d'où vient l'horrible odeur émanant de son dressing.

Je fais demi-tour sans encombre et arrive à redescendre de la fenêtre sans trop de danger. Je fais un clin d'œil à Rach et l'agrippe par le bras pour la diriger vers la voiture. Je reprends le volant et me dirige dans la direction opposé à ma maison.

 **\- Tu fais quoi ?** , lance-t-elle soudainement paniquée.

 **\- Hé ! J'ai jamais dit qu'on en avait fini. On va rendre une petite visite à de vieux amis.**

 **\- Qui ?**

 **\- Dis bonjour à la magnifique voiture de ce gros con d'Azimio** , je m'exclame en me garant devant une magnifique Maserati.

Je sors de la voiture et sors de mon sac le reste du papier céllophane et commence à l'enrouler sur la voiture du footballeur.

 **\- Bon tu viens m'aider Rach ?**

 **\- Hein ? Heu… Oui, oui !** , dit-elle en se précipitant pour me prêter main forte.

A deux, il nous faut un peu moins d'une heure pour enrouler la totalité de la voiture. Je recule de quelques pas pour admirer notre travail, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

 **\- Bon allez viens, on en a pas encore fini !**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais bordel Santana, il est quasiment trois heures du matin et habituellement, je me lève dans deux heures pour faire mon sport matinal et mon soin du visage.**

 **\- Bah tu feras grasse mat'** , je lance sans pression.

Nous reprenons la voiture de Rachel et nous finissons notre périple devant l'immeuble de Karofsky. Nous patientons quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un vieux junkie daigne ouvrir la porte pour rejoindre son appartement. Je saisis l'occasion et mets un pied derrière la porte juste avant que celle-ci se referme. Nous entrons dans le hall de m'immeuble et je me dirige vers les boites aux lettres pour connaitre le numéro de l'habitation de Karofsky. Le 22. Par précaution, nous ne prenons pas l'ascenseur mais les escaliers pour ne pas se faire choper. Nous arrivons enfin devant la fameuse porte noire signée d'un 22 en lettres d'or. Rachel me regarde dubitative et je sors un trombone tordu de ma poche arrière préparé au préalable. Je croche la serrure et ouvre la porte qui grince légèrement. Je m'introduis à l'intérieur, Rachel me suivant comme mon ombre. Je cherche du regard la chambre du gros bouffon quand je vois une porte portant le nom Dave marqué au marker rouge suivi de plusieurs panneaux portant des inscriptions comme « interdit », « danger » et d'autres conneries. Je tire la brune par le bras et nous entrons dans la chambre pour découvrir Karofsky dormant à point fermé dans des draps… Heu… Des draps Winnie L'Ourson.

Oh mon dieu San, ne rigole pas !

Malgré moi, des soubresauts s'emparent de mon corps et je dois sortir de la chambre pour reprendre ma respiration. En re-rentrant, je passe une crème dépilatoire à Rachel alors qu'elle me fixe comme si j'étais E.T.

 **\- Quoi ?** , je chuchote.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **\- Je te donne ton heure de gloire**. **Tiens,** dis-je en lui tendant la crème.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?** , demande-t-elle en s'emparant de l'objet.

 **\- J'sais pas… Fais parler ta créativité** , je pouffe.

Elle fait alors couler la crème sur ses mains et l'applique en énorme quantité sur les soucils de Karofsky avant d'attendre quelques secondes et d'enlever les résidus puis de frotter ses mains sur son pantalon.

Oh putain…. Cette scène est tellement jouissive. J'ai… J'ai en face de moi la plus grosse brute du lycée, sans sourcils qui suce actuellement son pouce dans un lit à l'image de Winnie L'Ourson et Porcinet.

J'crois… J'crois que j'vais crever. Je sors malgré moi mon téléphone de ma poche arrière et prend une photo du jeune-homme.

Rachel reste sans bouger devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, un petit sourire fier aux lèvres. Je m'empresse de lui tirer le bras quand j'entends du bruit dans la cuisine et nous nous avançons dans la pénombre. Nous passons la porte et quelques secondes plus tard je vois de la lumière émaner de l'appartement tandis que nous nous précipitons dans les escaliers, les dévalant à toute vitesse. Nous grimpons dans la voiture et nous nous regardons dans le blanc des yeux, de grands sourires aux lèvres, à bout de souffle.

\- **Merde, démarre San** , me dit Rachel avec un petit rire.

Je secoue la tête et appuie sur l'accélérateur, dépassant largement la limite autorisée. Nous arrivons très vite devant chez elle et je dois attendre qu'une voiture passe pour garer celle de la brune discrètement. Nous sortons toutes les deux du véhicule et claquons doucement les portières.

Elle me fait un petit signe de la tête et escalade l'arbre alors que je lui fais un petit signe de la main tout en m'avançant dans la rue. Puis soudain, je me mets à courir, l'adrénaline continuant de couler dans mes veines et crie à pleins poumons… J'ai sûrement l'air d'une tarée mais je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre. Je continue de courir avant d'arriver devant chez moi, à moitié essoufflée et morte de rire pour un rien.

* * *

 _6h00_

\- **BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !**

Putain non… Pas encore… Pfffiou… Je me lève et éteins calmement le réveil, prenant cette fois soin de ne pas le casser. Je sors des draps, m'étire puis dévale les escaliers pour me remplir un bol de céréales. Tandis que je prends une première bouchée, je sors mon téléphone de ma poche arrière et consulte mes notifications. Tiens… Un sms et deux appels manqués d'un numéro inconnu.

 _+01758364989_

 _Salut Santana, c'est Burt._

 _Kurt m'a donné ton numéro, tout ça pour te dire que ta voiture est prête. Passe ce matin ou en fin d'après-midi. Et rendez-vous ce soir !_

 **\- YESSSSSSSSSSS !**

 _Super… Et voilà que tu causes toute seule comme une folle._

Rhhoooo. Ta gueule !

Je m'empresse de finir mon petit-déjeuner et monte à l'étage pour prendre une bonne douche chaude. Je ressors, enfile des habits propres et me lave les dents, regardant mon reflet dans le miroir. Oh putain ! J'ai l'une de ces gueules ! Et c'est quoi ces cernes HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

 _En même temps Santana… Quand tu rentres à trois heures du matin, faut pas s'étonner…_

Pfffff… Je descends les escaliers, me saisis de mes clefs et quitte la maison à toute vitesse, enfourchant mon vélo et pédalant comme une tarée. Je finis par arriver sans encombre devant le garage de Burt et je claque littéralement mon vélo par terre avant de me précipiter vers la porte. Je m'arrête quelques instants, jette un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans la vitre, remets mes cheveux en place puis passe la porte.

J'aperçois tout de suite le père de Kurt et m'avance à grandes enjambées vers lui pour lui serrer la main. Depuis quand j'suis sympa moi d'ailleurs ? Il m'indique de le suivre et nous nous dirigeons vers une magnifique voiture bleu foncée. Je m'installe de suite à l'intérieur et note que l'intérieur est refait. Les sièges sont désormais dans un cuir noir immaculé et la console a été remplacée par une plus récente rétroéclairée.

 **\- Allez file, tu vas être en retard sinon… Et n'oublie pas pour ce soir !** , lance Burt avant de me tendre les clefs et de s'éloigner vers un client.

Je ricane, le salue de la tête puis démarre la voiture. Le puissant moteur se fait entendre et je ne peux que sourire plus grandement encore. Je m'avance vers la route et prend le chemin jusque le lycée, fenêtre grandes ouvertes, cheveux au vent.

Je me gare devant les autres lycéens et remarque Puck qui admire l'engin que je conduis. Je sors de la voiture et m'avance vers lui, sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- Ouahhh San ! Tu t'es pas loupée,** lance-t-il avec un grand rire.

 **\- Faut croire que sortir avec Blaine a ses avantages** , je réplique en le tirant par le bras pour que nous rejoignions notre cours d'histoire.

Nous nous asseyons côte à côte et le cours commence. Je note à ma droite Fabray qui me regarde d'un air menaçant. Je crois que si un simple regard pouvait tuer je serais morte sur le champ… Je fais un petit sourire en prenant conscience qu'elle a dû découvrir ma petite surprise aux pieds de son armoire quand deux personnes rentrent en trombe dans la salle. Les autres élèves découvrent ébahis Karofsky, actuellement sans sourcils et sans dignité accompagné d'Azimio, complètement essoufflé.

 **\- Désolé M'dame, je… Ma… Ma voiture a été, comment dire… Hum… emballéedansducellophanequandjmesuislevé…**

 **\- Comment ?** , lance notre professeur alors que des rires s'élèvent dans la classe, la moitié des lycéens étant hilares devant la tête de Karofsy

 **\- Hum… Ma voiture… emballée… Dans… Du, du cellophane ? Je… J'ai dû appelé Dave pour me conduire** , souffle-t-il.

 **\- Bien… Ça ira pour cette fois** , dis notre prof avant que les deux débiles ne s'asseyent en silence, gênés par la situation.

* * *

 **POV Quinn**

 **\- Bon les filles, mission commando dans deux heures, pas de discussion, on défonce Lopez** , je commence sans scrupules.

Elles hochent la tête, terrorisées mais Mandy finit quand même par l'ouvrir.

 **\- Pourquoi Quinn ?**

 **\- Parce que…** , dis-je en serrant les poings, les larmes de colère me montant aux yeux.

 _Parce qu'elle est magnifique, qu'elle est parfaite, qu'elle sort avec un type qu'elle n'aime même pas et parce que j'ai putain de couché avec elle._

Je suis là… Devant la putain de voiture de Lopez avec une batte à la main et la rage au ventre. Les autres filles sont là, autour de moi, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je les entraine avec moi dans un tel acte. Certaines ont le sourire aux lèvres, soit parce qu'elles n'apprécient pas la latina soit parce qu'elles sont tout simplement mauvaise par nature.

D'un signe de la tête, je leur donne l'ordre de commencer. Ainsi, un petit groupe s'avance et brise la vitre conducteur de la voiture avec divers objets. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et m'avance à mon tour, ma batte de baseball sur l'épaule. Je mets mes bras en arrière, prend de l'élan et frappe le rétroviseur de toute mes forces qui se brise sur le coup. Heureusement pour nous, la voiture est tellement ancienne qu'aucune alarme ne s'est déclenchée. Nous continuons ainsi pendant encore un petit quart d'heures et mes filles commencent à s'écarter, trop essoufflées et trop effrayées que quelqu'un ne nous voit pour continuer.

Je finis seule devant mon œuvre. La voiture de Santana est ravagée, les vitres sont en morceaux, les rétroviseurs inexistants et la carrosserie est striée de griffes et de coups. Je m'accroupie face aux pneus et finis en plantant un tournevis dans les quatre roues. Puis je fuis… Comme toujours…

* * *

 **POV Santana**

\- **Et c'est là que je l'ai embrassée !** , déclare Puck, un sourire malsain aux lèvres en repensant à son dernier lavage de piscine.

 **\- Pfffff ! T'es pas possible Noah** , réplique Rachel en secouant la tête, faussement en colère.

Nous nous promenons dans les couloirs quand j'aperçois mon petit-ami que j'agrippe par le bras pour l'entrainer avec nous. Juste derrière lui, Kurt qui nous suit de près. Puck continue ses stupides blagues et quand mes amis rigolent, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de laisser un petit sourire apparaitre sur mon visage. Nous sortons donc de l'école et nous découvrons un grand groupe de lycéens attroupé devant quelque chose. Je m'avance et joue des coudes pour me rapprocher et voir la scène.

PUTAIN… FABRAY ! KAROFSKY ! AZIMIO ! J'sais pas lequel de vous à fait ça mais vous allez morfler !

Ma Mustang est brisée, détruite… Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ces choses-là hein ? J'avais enfin possibilité de conduire mais comme d'hab' vous m'avez tout pris. Rhaaaaa !

A ce même moment la chaude pluie d'été commence à tomber et je remarque que dans à peine une heure je dois être au garage alors je marche.

 _Je marche encore et toujours._

* * *

 **POV Quinn**

Malheureusement pour moi, je suis arrivée trop tard pour voir la tête de Lopez. Cheryl arrive à mes côtés, un grand sourire de façade et me lance : **Haha ! T'aurais dû voir, c'était génial !**

Mais au fond, je sais que ça ne devait pas être aussi bien que je le pensais. J'observe Cheryl du coin de l'œil puis les autres cheerleaders et je m'aperçois une fois de plus que nous nous ressemblons toutes tellement… Si seulement l'une d'entre nous avait le courage d'affronter la vérité, de faire face à McKinley, Sylvester, nos familles qui nous oppressent, notre peur constante de l'échec, nos doutes. Mais ça… Je ne pense pas y arriver un jour.

Il est déjà 17h30 et je me dépêche de rejoindre ma voiture, la pluie s'intensifiant. Je démarre et je vois au loin le Glee Club s'adresser des « au revoir » qui me semblent joyeux. Est-ce qu'un jour quelqu'un m'en adressera des comme ça ? J'appuie sur l'accélérateur et passe la première, m'engageant sur la route. Je continue comme ça encore quelques minutes avant de voir une silhouette au loin malgré les essuie-glaces et les gouttes d'eau qui me brouille la vision. Je roule doucement et remarque enfin que cette belle brune n'est autre que Santana. Ses cheveux ont fortement ondulés et elle est trempée. Elle tente de tenir en équilibre sur la bordure où aucune voiture ne passe. Le fond de cette scène digne d'un film n'est autre que l'Ohio en chair et en os ! _(ou pas_ ). On peut voir au loin l'église de ce patelin pommé et je me promets qu'un jour je quitterai cet endroit maudit. Santana se retourne enfin en entendant le moteur vrombir. Son regard n'est pas rancunier ce qui m'étonne fortement mais elle s'arrête tout de même de s'amuser toute seule sur la bordure.

Malgré moi, mon pied appuie sur la pédale de frein et je ralentis près d'elle puis abaisse la vitre. Un long silence prend place et le bruit de la pluie tombante me rappelle la fameuse rivière que je regardais avec tant d'intérêt lors de la soirée où j'ai couché avec elle…

 **\- Bon, tu montes ?** , je demande doucement, faussement agacée.

Elle fronce les sourcils puis réplique sans crier : **Tu m'as pratiquement forcé à rentrer à pieds par ce temps et tu veux me ramener ? Heureusement pour toi que j'aime la pluie parce que je t'aurais déjà donné la plus grosse raclée de ta vie.**

Je ne réplique pas et me contente de lui ouvrir la porte pour l'inviter à rentrer dans l'habitacle. Elle se résout finalement à monter dans ma vieille voiture rouge et claque la portière. Je pose mon doigt sur la commande pour remonter la fenêtre mais elle me souffle de la laisser ouverte. La brune passe sa tête par le fenêtre, la levant légèrement vers le ciel puis ferme les yeux en faisant un petit sourire satisfait. Mes yeux ne peuvent pas se défaire d'elle et quand je finis enfin par me reconcentrer sur la route, je manque de foncer dans un panneau de limitation de vitesse. Je redresse le volant, et continue mon chemin vers chez elle. Heu… D'ailleurs c'est où chez elle ?

 **\- Hum… Santana ?**

 **\- Mhhhh…** , gémit-elle en repassant sa tête dans la voiture, de minuscules gouttes d'eau perlant sur ses cils et ses cheveux ébène. Je la détaille puis me reprend enfin.

\- **Tu… Où est-ce que je dois te conduire ?** , je demande doucement.

\- **Au garage du père de Kurt** , me répond-t-elle alors que je la fixe bizarrement. Chez le père de Kurt ? Ils sont amis finalement ? Et pourquoi chez son père d'abord ? La latina comprends ce qui ce passe dans ma tête blonde et enchaine : **\- Je… Je travaille pour lui maintenant… Pour rembourser la… la voiture** , dit-elle gênée alors que je la vois serrer la mâchoire.

J'active donc le GPS, n'ayant aucune idée d'où se trouve ce garage et suit les indications. Je regarde l'heure affichée à côté du volant et apprends que nous avons déjà fait quasiment une heure de route. Je vois enfin ce foutu garage mais la pluie n'a toujours pas cessé. Et heureusement, parce que j'aime cette pluie, j'aime la rivière, j'aime l'instant de sérénité que je vis en cet instant. Je me gare devant une grande enseigne aux néons violets et attends que Santana descende. Mais tout est trop plat, trop silencieux…

Je regarde finalement sur ma droite pour découvrir la brune assoupie, la tête posée près de cette foutue fenêtre toujours pas fermée.

 **\- Lopez** , dis-je durement mais sans trop forcer le ton. La latina ne se réveille pas alors je me rapproche d'elle, lui remets une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille et souffle : **Santana…** Elle gémit et je lui secoue le bras alors qu'elle se force à entrouvrir les yeux. C'est tellement mignon. Je fixe ses yeux couleurs charbons et souris malgré moi.

 **\- Je… Je ne sais pas à quelle heure tu commences mais tu devrais te dépêcher pour éviter d'être en retard.**

Elle hoche la tête et s'apprête à quitter brusquement à quitter la voiture, cette bulle de calme et de bien-être, puis se résigne et se tourne vers moi. Elle approche son visage du mien puis embrasse doucement ma joue avant de laisser ses lèvres y trainer quelques secondes.

 **\- Merci** … **,** souffle-t-elle tandis que je la sens sourire contre ma joue, ses dents touchant ma peau, me mordant la mâchoire sensuellement.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit que j'entends la porte claquer et je vois la latina courir vers l'abri. Elle rentre sans se retourner vers moi et je ne peux pas détacher ce petit sourire niais de mes lèvres, restant quelques minutes immobile sur le bord de la route… Puis ma bulle de paix finit par exploser et je secoue la tête, reprenant mes esprits et redémarre.

 _Sans pour autant oublier ce moment si précieux, si nouveau, si unique._

* * *

 **Voilà voilà !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, je n'apprécie pas forcément le chapitre mais le moment que j'ai vraiment kiffé c'était la fin, c'était doux, simple, tout ce que j'aime. Et vous ? Vos retours ?**

 **J'essaierai de vous donner rapidement le prochain chapitre qui sera les communales ! Mouhaha, enfin !**

 **PS : Je n'ai pas relu ce chapitre alors excusez pour les fautes, quand votre mère vous gueule dessus pour que vous arrêtiez de faire du bruit avec votre clavier ça change tout xD**

 **A bientôt 3**

 **Olive u !**

 **-L**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Hum… bonjour bonjour ! *évite les grenades***

 **Oui… Je sais j'ai un peu –beaucoup- de retard ^^'**

 **Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je n'ai même pas une excuse qui tienne la route. Simple flemme ou réel manque d'inspiration ? Aucune idée toujours est-il que je n'ai rien foutu pendant plusieurs semaines/ plusieurs mois -.-'**

 **Pour ce chapitre j'ai eu un énorme manque d'inspiration alors que j'avais mon petit brouillon. Le problème étant que je ne sais pas exactement où je vais et que je crains que mon histoire n'est plus aucune crédibilité.**

 **Link02** **: Hey ! Merci pour ta review ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ Oui, c'est vrai qu'elles ont une relation vraiment très « spéciale ». Elles sont tellement perdues que je le deviens moi aussi xD**

 **Laura** **: Merci beaucoup ^^ T'inquiète, pas besoin d'une review originale, le fait que tu dises que t'apprécies ce que j'écris me suffit entièrement xD**

 **Merci aussi aux follow et aux favs que j'ai reçu c'est vraiment cool de votre part *-***

 **Enfin bref, moins de blabla plus d'action ^^**

* * *

 **POV Santana**

 _Parking du lycée McKinley, 08h10_

Je dépose ma valise dans la soute et monte les marches du bus sous le sourire de _Boucle D'Or_. Je fais malheureusement tomber pile à ce moment-là ma carte d'identité et je m'abaisse pour la ramasser. Je relève donc la tête pour tomber sur… Heu… Bah… Sylvester, emmitouflée dans une énorme doudoune rouge aux couleurs des cheerios et des lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Visiblement. Elle est assise à la place du conducteur et… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout bordel ?

Je me retourne violemment vers Schuester et ses cheveux de beurre avant de lancer arrogamment :

\- **Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là celle-là ?!**

Schuester me regarde comme un demeuré, ne saisissant pas mes propos. Je soupire et désigne la vieille folle du doigt.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que coach fait là ?** , répétais-je hargneusement.

 **\- Et bien, Sue c'est gentiment proposée pout nous conduire aux communales.**

 **\- Qu… Quoi ? MAIS ! J'suis pratiquement sûre que cette tarée ne sait pas conduire ! Vous êtes complètement inconscient !**

 **\- Bon écoute Samira, de toute façon personne ne s'est proposé pour accompagner ce foutu club de looser et dans un sens, je les comprends. Alors tu la fermes où je te renvois au pays des burritos !** , réplique la grosse folle.

Nan mais j'hallucine ! Putain mais c'est quoi son problème à celle-là ?! Je m'apprête à me jeter sur elle en lui répétant à tue-tête que je m'appelle Santana Maria Lopez alias Snixx et que si elle continue à me saouler je pourrais l'envoyer à Porto Rico pour lui montrer comment on fait chez nous mais une main sur mon épaule me pousse à passer mon chemin. Je grogne en fusillant Schuester du regard qui me fait un petit sourire désolé avant de me pousser vers le fond du car. Je souffle bruyamment et m'effondre à côté de Rachel qui est adossée à la vitre. Elle se retourne soudainement vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- Salut San ! T'en a mis du temps à venir** , dit-elle un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- **Ouais… Depuis que je n'ai plus de voiture ça devient compliqué… Je m'voyais pas trop transporter ma valise avec mon vélo donc j'suis venue à pieds** , je réponds gentiment.

 **\- Ah ouais… Quinn** , chuchote-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur et elle reprend : **Tu aurais dû m'appeler, mes papas t'auraient conduite avec grand plaisir.**

 **\- Oh, j'voulais pas les déranger** , je réponds avec un petit sourire.

Nous nous apprêtions à continuer notre conversation lorsque Puck débarque comme un fou furieux.

 **\- Et les filles, devinez quoi ?!**

 **\- Heu… Quoi ?** , je réponds tandis que Rachel hausse comiquement les sourcils.

 **\- Beh devinez…** , dit-il avec un regard de chien battu.

Mais il commence à me faire chier celui-là…

Je m'apprête à répondre avec entrain quand je sens la main de Rachel se poser sur mon bras. Elle regarde Puck en lui signifiant clairement : « Hello Noah, si j'étais toi je dirais vite fait ce que j'ai à dire sous peine de finir avec un œil au beurre noir et les oreilles en sang ».

Puck nous observe tour à tour, passant du visage de la diva au mien avant de soupirer et de reprendre joyeusement :

 **\- On va à Chicago !**

 **\- Comment ça ?** , je demande un sourcil levé, peu convaincue.

 **\- Eh bah à priori l'auditorium de Lima a été inondé et la direction a décidé que les communales se dérouleraient à Chicago !** , reprend-t-il en me hurlant presque dans les oreilles alors que je lui tape une claque à l'arrière de la tête.

 **\- Aie ! Mais ça va pas ou quoi ? T'es pas nette dans ta tête toi !**

Je m'apprête à me défendre quand une tête familière entre dans le bus. Je me tourne vers Rachel qui fronce les sourcils tandis que Puck a la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux fixés sur le nouvel arrivant. Ou la nouvelle arrivante… Blondie marche dans le bus, tête haute toute pimpante. Pour une fois, elle a troqué son uniforme contre… ah… Une… Une petite jupe blanche relativement courte accompagnée d'un simple-t-shirt noir. Je sens Puck qui se prépare à lancer quelques commentaires obscènes quand un bruit sourd retenti. Nous nous tournons tous immédiatement vers le bruit qui nous a… Hum… Quelque peu dérangé dans ce beau spectacle.

Et c'est ainsi que nous découvrons donc tous Finnot étalé par terre qui regarde fixement Barbie, sa bouche s'élargissant soudainement en un O bien visible.

Et bah tiens, manque plus que les palmes et qu'il batte des bras frénétiquement comme des nageoires pour qu'on se fasse un remake des _Dents de la mer._

* * *

 **POV Quinn**

 **\- Ah… Le cachalot est de retour…** , lance soudainement la latina alors que je passais devant elle. Je tourne ma tête vers elle et la fixe.

 **\- Vous pensez qu'un jour l'organisation de la protection des cétacés viendra le repêcher ?** , demande-t-elle innocemment, les yeux toujours fixés sur Finn alors que de discrets gloussements se font entendre. Malgré elle, elle esquisse un sourire, visiblement satisfaite d'avoir amusé la galerie. Elle est vraiment trop craquante…

Un discret rire cristallin se déploie de ma gorge et Santana tourne la tête vers moi, amusée. Mon fou rire se calme et je lui adresse un sourire en coin avant de m'asseoir à une place vide. Je sens ses yeux suivre mes déplacements jusqu'à ce que des bribes de voix se fassent entendre.

 **\- Pas possible… Abruti… Ne sait pas marcher droit…** , bougonne le coach au loin.

Finn se passe une main derrière la nuque, se relève et s'avance dans le car, les yeux toujours scotchés à ma silhouette. Il regarde finalement Berry pour voir qu'elle s'est assise à côté de Santana alors il finit par s'avancer vers moi. Son corps s'effondre sur le siège à mes côtés et il m'adresse son légendaire sourire charmeur qui m'avait fait craquée la première fois que je l'ai vu. Je décide d'esquisser un léger sourire, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas paraitre froide. Tout le monde finit par rentrer dans le bus, tous plus ou moins réjouis par la présence du coach et nous démarrons.

Je regarde le paysage défiler, perdue dans mes pensées. J'entends les rires du Glee Club autour de moi et je ne cesse d'espérer qu'un jour je serai aussi heureuse qu'eux. J'en ai marre de vivre enfermée, me cachant derrière ce stupide masque de glace. Mais j'ai grandi comme ça, comment pourrais-je m'en libérer ? Je repense à mon moment en face de la rivière à la fête de Puckerman, tout était tellement calme, tellement vrai… Si seulement cela pouvait être tout le temps comme ça. Allez Quinn, il faut que tu changes.

\- _Ah bah oui Quinnie, comme si ton père et le lycée allaient être d'accord avec toi…_

Et bien je peux au moins essayer de commencer à changer pendant ce voyage anticipé… Et puis arrête de me saouler toi !

 **\- Dis Quinn…** ¸ dit Finn en m'interrompant dans mes pensées.

Je tourne la tête, l'invitant à continuer et il poursuit :

 **\- Tu… Tu as un petit-ami ? Parce que… Je sais qu'on est plus ensemble mais toi et moi on formait un joli couple et…** , mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de continuer et lève la main pour lui faire signe de s'interrompre.

 **\- Ecoute Finn, c'est relativement flatteur de ta part mais toi et moi on n'est pas fait pour être ensembles. Et puis tu es complètement dingue de Berry.**

 **\- Ouais… Mais elle, elle ne me regarde pas. Jamais,** répond-t-il en baissant légèrement la tête.

Je fronce les sourcils et lève la tête pour remarquer que le hobbit ne prête en effet aucune attention au footballeur et s'est lancée dans une passionnante conversation avec une certaine latina.

Hmmm… Etrange. J'avais toujours pensé que la naine… Hum… Berry… Bon je fais du mieux que je peux, ok ?! On ne peut pas changer comme ça du jour au lendemain et abandonner les bonnes vieilles habitudes d'un seul coup. Donc je disais, j'avais toujours pensé que Berry portait un certain intérêt à Finn. J'avais noté de nombreuses fois ses regards emplis de jalousie lorsque nous nous embrassions lui et moi. Je percevais souvent ses agacements soudains lorsque nous étions proches l'un et l'autre… Mais bizarrement, cette atmosphère lourde de sens avait disparue sans même que je ne m'en aperçoive. La petite diva avait tout bonnement l'air d'être passée à autre chose… Ce qui d'ailleurs m'intriguait car maintenant que Finn était célibataire et qu'il avait des vues sur elle, je pensais qu'elle en aurait profité pour se rapprocher de lui.

* * *

 **POV Santana**

 _Chicago, 11h38_

 **\- SAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !** **TU PEUX VENIR M'AIDER S'IL TE PLAIT ?!**

Bon sang, c'est pas vrai ! Ça m'apprendra à être amie avec une diva !

Je retourne donc sur mes pas, avec ma valise en direction du bus. Là-bas, une petite brune se bat avec la… Heu… LES siennes. Ouahhhhhhhhhh ! Mais elle en a pris combien ? J'veux dire… On est là que pour deux jours hein ! Et puis…

 **\- Bon Santana, tu m'aides ?!**

 **\- Hein ? Oui, oui !** , je débite à toute vitesse. Pffff, tu te ramollis Lopez, où est passé Snixx ?

\- **Mais heu… T'as pris quoi là ?**

 **\- Et bien… Mes affaires de sport, mes posters et m'a photo dédicacée de Barbra Streisend, tu sais que je ne peux pas dormir sans ! Funny Girl, mes produits pour le visage, du thé et un peu de miel pour ma voix et-…**

Et là j'ai décroché. A l'instant même où une belle blonde passe quelques mètres plus loin en compagnie de _Bouboule_ , je pers toute notion de ce que la diva à mes côté me dit. Ses cheveux blonds brillent au soleil, lui donnant de légers reflets roux qui lui rajoutent un certain charme. Je note que ses yeux sont aujourd'hui de couleur vert clair, toujours parsemés des petites taches dorées que j'ai pu mieux apercevoir dans le bus. Sa courte jupe laisse place à de longues jambes athlétiques et ses ongles fraichement manucurés sont sur le bras de _Bourrelet_. Wow wow wow ! Il se passe quoi là ?

Est-ce que… Est-qu'ils comptent se remettre ensemble ? Quinn mérite beaucoup mieux que ce pauvre looser ! Faudrait qu'elle commence à se faire de vrais amis. Je suis sûre que si elle laissait Ice Queen derrière elle, on pourrait former une bonne équipe d'ailleurs.

 **\- AIE !** , dis-je avec un petit cri en sentant une violente claque à l'arrière de mon crane.

 **\- C'est bon, t'as fini de mater ?!**

 **\- Hein… Heu… Rhooo saoule pas Berry et file moi tes foutues valises** ¸ je finis par dire en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues après avoir été prise en flagrant délit.

 _\- Wahou ! Quelle répartie Sanny !_

… Faut vraiment que j'aille voir un psy… Se parler toute seule c'est déjà limite mais alors s'auto-clasher…

 **\- Hum… Santana, je peux te parler s'il-te-plait ?** , demande une voix grave derrière-moi.

Rachel et moi nous retournons en même temps vers la source du bruit. Je rencontre les yeux gris de Blaine, ses sourcils sont légèrement froncés et je le vois triturer ses mains. Qu'est –ce qu'il a encore foutu celui-là ?

Je réponds dans un léger oui et j'ai à peine le temps de voir Porcelaine passer derrière lui en lançant un petit regard encourageant à mon copain avant que ce dernier m'encourage d'un signe de tête à le suivre. Je le suis vers l'entrée de l'hôtel et nous nous engouffrons tous les deux dans les toilettes. Oups… Ça doit être assez sérieux si nous allons aux toilettes. TOUS les sujets importants se passent dans les toilettes, c'est un fait véridique que tous les lycéens s'attacheront à vous dire.

Je vois le brun se poster devant moi et soupirer.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Blaine ?**

 **\- Voilà… Ce n'est pas facile à annoncer et avant que je te dise ce que c'est, je veux que tu saches que tu es vraiment une fille en or Santana.**

 **\- Heu… Ok** , je souffle, ne comprenant pas vraiment où il veut en venir.

 **\- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien et ce n'est pas à cause de toi que c'est arrivé…**

\- **Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai beau être Santana Fucking Lopez, tu me fais légèrement flipper là** , je dis doucement pour ne pas le brusquer.

 **\- Je suis gay.**

Quoi ?

 **\- Pfffiou, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de l'avoir enfin dit à voix haute. Je suis gay !** , continue-t-il avec un petit rire nerveux.

Je reste quelques instants sans réaction et il se perd dans mon regard. Bien… S'il est gay, j'dois l'accepter et point barre.

 **\- Ok…** , je murmure avant de l'envelopper dans une étreinte. Je le sens quelque peu surpris puis il passe ses mains dans mon dos, me serrant encore plus près de lui. Je niche ma tête dans son cou et il enchaine :

 **\- Je… J'avais des doutes depuis déjà un bon moment et… A la fête quand je t'ai vu, je me suis dit que si je sortais avec une fille aussi canon que toi je serais fixée. Et puis j'ai rencontré Kurt et...**

Opopopop ! Kurt ? Kurt comme Kurt-Elizabeth Porcelaine Hummel ? Je me dégage soudainement de mon désormais ex petit-ami mais ce dernier me maintient contre son torse.

 **\- Ecoute… Je sais que tu ne l'apprécie pas vraiment mais je t'assure que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Et puis je connais d'autres personnes qui t'aiment comme j'aurais dû t'aimer, ne t'en fait pas…**

 **\- Quoi, comment ça ?** , je demande curieusement en relevant la tête.

 **\- Mmhhh, j'en dis pas plus** , réplique-t-il avec un petit rire avant de quitter l'étreinte et de se tourner vers la porte.

 **\- Hééééééééé ! Nan ! C'est toi qui me jette pour aller avec un mec, quoi que je ne suis pas sûre que sortir avec la sœur jumelle de Zac Effron soit sortir avec un mec… Toujours est-il que tu me dois bien ça !** , je lance avec une petite moue que j'espère attendrissante.

Il se tourne une dernière fois vers moi avec un petit sourire en coin, s'attarde sur les traits de mon visage et soupire :

 **\- 2 mots. Glee Club.**

Ahaha ! Donc ces personnes font parties du Glee Club ! Ça limite déjà pas mal de possibilités ! Alors voyons voir, déjà Puck me considère comme sa sœur, Blaine et Kurt c'est exclu, Finnot est trop sur Rachel, Tina et Mercedes…

* * *

 **POV Quinn**

 _Coulisses, 18h03_

Les cris du public se font entendre et le stress nous envahit petit à petit. Artie se tourne vers moi et me fais un petit sourire pour m'encourager… Oui… Artie me fait un sourire. Quelques heures plus tôt je l'avais aidé à rentrer sa valise dans la chambre d'hôtel réservée au Glee Club et bien que surpris, il n'avait pas hésité à me rendre la pareille peu de temps après en réparant ma carte sim avec un bout de scotch et une pince à épiler. Depuis ce matin, je faisais de mon mieux pour m'intégrer au Glee Club même si la plupart restaient réticents face à mon comportement malgré les bons commentaires d'Artie et Brit à mon égard.

 **\- Quelqu'un a vu Santana ?** , dit soudainement Mr Schue qui débarque complètement chamboulé.

Nous entendons quelques murmures et nous retournons vers Kurt et Blaine qui étaient rentrés dans une conversation plutôt animée. Kurt chuchotait des choses à l'oreille du brun en faisant de grands gestes tandis que Pot De Gel finit par déclarer à haute voix un peu énervé :

 **\- Ecoute Kurt, je t'assure que quand je lui ai dit tout à l'heure elle l'a bien pris !**

Mhh… Un peu suspect tout ça… Je demanderai à Brittany qui demandera sûrement à Mercedes tout à l'heure.

 **\- Je vais la chercher** , je lâche sans même réfléchir. Ah… Ok. Bon, et bien vu que mon inconscient est bien décidé à me faire chercher Santana, on est parti.

Je me dirige donc à grandes enjambées vers la sortie des coulisses et j'entends Mr Schue me dire de me dépêcher. Nan mais ça va non ? Il n'a qu'à le faire lui-même si c'est comme ça. Je lui adresse un regard glaçant et me précipite à l'accueil de la salle de spectacle où je demande gentiment au réceptionniste s'il a vu une belle latina passer. Il ne prend pas la peine de me répondre lorsque le téléphone sonne. Il décroche et parle à son interlocuteur tandis que je le vois griffonner quelques mots sur une feuille. Heu… Pardon ? NAN MAIS JE RÊVE LA C'EST PAS PO… Ah… Le jeune-homme me tend la feuille avec un petit sourire. J'espère pour lui qu'il ne m'a pas laissé son numéro sinon je l'étrangle avec le fil de son si précieux téléphone. Je me saisis de la feuille et aperçois quelques mots d'une écriture brouillonne.

 _ **Croisée au 4**_ _ **e**_ _ **, montait vers le toit.**_

J'adresse un petit signe de tête au garçon pour le remercier et me précipite dans les escaliers. Et bien entendu, il faut que cette foutu salle de spectacle possède 4 étages… L'ascension est dure mais grâce aux entrainements du coach, je ne prends que quelques minutes pour gravir les marches qui me séparent du toit.

Je souffle quelques instants le temps de reprendre ma respiration puis je pousse les portes à double battants. Je vois au loin une petite brune penchée à la rambarde et je m'approche à toute vitesse. Je m'apprête à la réprimander mais elle m'interrompt avant même que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

 **\- C'est beau hein ?** , souffle-t-elle.

Je finis par détourner le regard et observe le paysage. Dans cette chaude nuit de mai, le ciel prend des teintes rosées et surplombe la ville de Chicago qui a pour l'occasion allumé toutes ses lumières. Etant en hauteur, nous ne pouvons pas entendre le bruit d'ordinaire si présent dans _Windy City (surnom donné à la ville de Chicago. Littéralement en français : La ville des vents)_. Je sens enfin les bribes fraiches qui caressent ma peau et je frisonne. Le regard de Santana se fait plus perçant et elle déclare :

 **\- Hum… C'est notre tour c'est ça ?**

J'hoche tout juste la tête, ne sachant pas si je dois lui demander. En ai-je seulement le droit ? Je ne sais pas… Mais est-ce qu'un autre moment comme celui-là se présentera encore ? Y-a-t-il seulement un moment pour ça ? Je souffle un bon coup et relève la tête vers elle. Ses yeux noirs se plongent dans les miens et je tente de déceler ce qu'elle ressent sans même y parvenir.

 **\- Je… J'aimerais qu'on soit amies** , je lance.

Elle fronce un peu les sourcils et je la sens fouiller en moi, cherchant une once de mauvaise foi ou de mensonge. Puis ses yeux s'adoucissent alors je continue, toujours aussi peu sûre de moi :

 **\- A une condition.**

Elle hausse les sourcils et je pense que je me serais sûrement foutu de sa tête si je ne me sentais pas aussi mal en cet instant.

 **\- Blondie, ce serait pas plutôt à moi de poser une condition ? J'veux dire, ton ex-petit-copain dealer a tenté de me violer, t'as saccagé ma voiture** , **tu m'as lancé des dizaines de slushis et aussi loin que je me souvienne, tu me détestes depuis qu'on est en primaire…**

Malgré moi, je souris en prenant conscience que nous sommes passées par beaucoup de choses. La haine, la jalousie, la compétition… Finalement, c'est presque dans la logique des choses que nous devenions amies, non ? Nous n'avons jamais réussi à être indifférentes l'une envers l'autre.

 **\- Pourquoi tu souris ? Le fait de savoir que j'ai failli me faire violé par un taré te fais marrer ?** , me demande-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Je secoue la tête avec un petit sourire et enchaine :

 **\- Je veux que tu m'aides à devenir une meilleure personne Santana.**

Elle fronce les sourcils mais je ne la laisse pas intervenir et continue :

 **\- Je… J'me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas de vrais amis, pas de vraie famille. Je n'ai personne Santana… Et puis, avant, toi et moi on était pareilles mais toi, tu as choisi le Glee Club au lieu de la popularité. T'as laissé ton côté garce derrière toi et tu as fini par avancer. Je veux que tu m'aides à faire pareil…**

Elle me semble un peu perdue mais après avoir lancé un regard dans ma direction, elle se reprend.

 **\- Ok…** ¸ souffle-t-elle. **Mais si on est amies, je veux qu'on finisse par parler de ce qui s'est passé à la soirée de Puck.**

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi remettre ça sur le tapis ? Est-ce vraiment idéal pour commencer une amitié ?

 **\- Bien…** , je déclare, consciente que je ne pourrais pas la faire changer d'avis.

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle m'agrippe la main et lance :

 **\- Bon, on y va Blondie ?**

 **\- Tu vas continuer à m'appeler Blondie ?**

 **\- Ça s'pourrait bien** , réplique-t-elle avec un sourire en coin tout en me tirant pour dévaler les escaliers.

* * *

 **POV Extérieur**

 _20h02_

 **\- Et maintenant, la première place…** , annonça le présentateur en se saisissant du trophée que lui tendait son assistante.

Il prit l'enveloppe de son autre main et l'ouvrit habilement. Les New Directions et les Vocal Adrenaline se regardaient en chien de faïence, tentant imperceptiblement de ne pas montrer la pression qui les étouffait. La tension était à son comble, tous sachant que les prochaines minutes seraient déterminantes pour leur avenir à la fois en tant que groupe, mais aussi en tant que personne. Cette victoire était pour certains, l'occasion de prouver qu'ils valaient mieux que ce qu'on avait toujours dit d'eux. Pour d'autres, que leur vie était peut-être mieux que ce qu'ils pensaient. Et pour les plus perspicaces, l'occasion de devenir quelqu'un de meilleur.

Tout se jouait pendant ces quelques minutes, qui étaient peut-être déterminantes pour le reste de leur vie.

 **\- Et les grands vainqueurs de cette compétition de chant intercommunal sont…**

Ces quelques minutes qui ne faisaient que consolider certaines amitiés, et pour d'autres… D'en créer… Ou d'en retrouver.

La blonde regarda sa nouvelle amie et lui sourit. Cette dernière se détacha quelques instants de la réalité, pris le temps de regarder autour d'elle et comprit que dans un sens, elle avait déjà gagné.

Elle avait fini par avoir ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Une famille.

 **\- Les New Directions… !**

Puis tout se passa au ralenti, une autre petite brune, au-devant du groupe sauta de joie vers une latina tandis que le présentateur remit le prix au professeur qui les avait tant aidé. Une diva noire avait enveloppé un grand blond dans une étreinte chaleureuse alors qu'une asiatique embrassait à pleine bouche un danseur. Deux garçons mirent leur secret aux yeux de tous en dévoilant leur homosexualité. Un grand brun regarda avec désespoir une fille qui ne l'aimerait jamais tandis qu'une belle blonde lui prit le bras en voyant sa détresse. Une jeune-fille innocente s'assit joyeusement sur les genoux de son copain paraplégique. Un garçon à la crête essuya discrètement une larme en se rendant compte qu'il avait enfin fait quelque chose qui vaille le coup.

Puis soudain, dans toute cette scène… La latina se tourna avec entrain vers la belle blonde et lui fit un grand sourire. Et cette dernière, sans une once d'hésitation, rie de bon cœur et l'enveloppa dans ses bras.

 _Et il y eu des victoires. De ceux qui voulaient prouver au monde qu'ils valaient quelque chose, de ceux qui avaient désormais une vie moins misérable et ceux qui voulaient devenir meilleurs._

* * *

 **Non ce n'est pas la fin xD Le prochain chapitre le plus rapidement possible pour me faire pardonner x)**

 **Je ne suis pas forcément très satisfaite de ce chapitre mais je crois que j'avais besoin d'écrire un chapitre comme ça pour voir un peu où j'en étais dans l'histoire. J'étais un peu perdue et je pense qu'il fallait que je fasse un peu avancer la relation entre Quinn et Santana et faire évoluer la première ^^**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **En tous cas, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus… Et promis, le prochain chapitre est pour bientôt. S'il le faut je travaillerai d'arrache-pied tous les soirs pour vous le proposer le plus vite possible (Mon inspiration vient le soir… Vers 22h si vous voulez tout savoir xD D'ailleurs c'est ce qui m'empêche un peu d'écrire parce que j'ai pas forcément un bon rythme de vie ^^')**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me donner vos avis, ça me permet de voir ce que vous pensez et ce que vous aimez ou pas ^^**

 **Par ailleurs, je vous invite à lire mes autres fic' ainsi que l'OS que j'ai publié le mois dernier si le cœur vous en dit !**

 **Bye ^^**

 **-L**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Hello ^^**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre de « Mon plus beau cauchemar » c : J'ai remarqué que j'avais pas mal bossé sur « Santana's Crush » ces derniers temps donc c'est le moment de rééquilibrer un peu tout ça xD**

 **Merci pour votre soutien c'est cool x')**

* * *

 **POV Santana**

Heu… Il se fout de notre gueule là ? Hein… Dites-moi qu'il plaisante…

 _Flashback_

 _Après notre victoire des communales, Fossettes avait insisté pour nous emmener tous déjeuner au restaurant. Avec hâte, nous nous étions tous mis sur notre 31. Tandis que Finnocence avait revêtu une chemise bien trop petite pour lui qui ne faisait qu'accentuer ses énormes bourrelets, les filles avaient revêtu des robes de marque exceptée Rachel qui dios sait comment avait mis son horrible robe pastel qu'elle avait amenée à la soirée de Puck._

 _Nous patientions donc tous à la sortie de l'hôtel, attendant ce foutu bus qui était plus une épave dégueulasse qu'autre chose maintenant que les garçons y avaient fait une bataille de bouffe. En effet, en rentrant dans nos chambres, on nous informa que notre chauffeur, à savoir cette tarée de Sylvester, était « partie en boite pendant notre représentation ». Enfin… Ça c'est les mots du réceptionniste auquel souriait étrangement Blondie, pas les miens._

 _Toujours est-il qu'après nous les être caillées dans le froid pendant plus d'une heure, Sylvester était revenue avec le bus. En entrant à l'intérieur, nous découvrîmes plusieurs cadavres de bouteille ainsi qu'un certain « René » sur qui la vieille bique avait jeté son dévolu… Et bah, je sens que y'en a qui vont bien s'amuser ce soir ! Ah… Merde, maintenant j'ai les images dans la tête ! Oh, dios mio, j'espère que la chambre de cette vieille folle n'est pas à côté de la nôtre…_

 _Je m'étais assise à côté de Blaine dans le fond et René c'était déplacé vers Quinn qui se trouvait à une place vide. Il s'était assis à côté d'elle, à moitié bourré tandis qu'elle se poussait vers la vitre pour lui laisser de la place. René donc, avait décidé d'emmerder la blonde en marmonnant des « T'es bonne » avec l'haleine chargée d'alcool. Je fusillais du regard le vieil homme, pensant à quelles tortures je pourrais lui faire subir pour avoir osé emmerder mon amie puis je notai le petit sourire de Blaine qui se trouvait toujours à mes côtés._

 _Eh bah c'est peut-être lui que je vais torturer pour se foutre ouvertement de ma gueule finalement… Alors que je menais un débat intérieur pour savoir qui de Blaine ou René j'allais tuer ce soir, Sylvester sortit son énorme mégaphone puis nous gueula qu'on était arrivés. Grâce à elle, René tomba de sa place par surprise et je la remerciais intérieurement._

 _Nous finîmes donc par descendre de ce foutu bus, pour se retrouver en face de ce magnifique restaurant, qui était en fait… Un foutu McDonald._

 _Et c'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes à douze, en robe de soirée et smoking devant un ado boutonneux qui voulait savoir si c'était pour « manger sur place ou à emporter »_

 _Et non… Ce n'était pas la pire soirée de ma vie, loin de là…_

 _A peine installé avec nos plateaux, Puck se leva et monta sur la table, attirant le regard des autres clients._

 _ **\- Hééééééééééééééééé ! Héééééééééééééééé**_ _, beugla-t-il comme un demeuré._

 _ **\- QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?**_ _, hurlais-je en le menaçant avec le jouet happy meal de Mercedes._

 _Il déglutit difficilement puis s'éclaircit la gorge,_

 _ **\- Vous vous souvenez de ce que j'avais prévu pour après les communales ?**_ _, demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur._

 _Nous nous regardâmes tous, un air interrogateur sur les visages quand Barbie lança en souriant niaisement :_

 _ **\- Le voyage à L.A !**_

 _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh çaaaaaaaaaaa… Pas une soirée si pourrie que ça finalement._

 _C'est ainsi que deux semaines plus tard, nous étions dans des voitures louées en direction de Looooooooooos Angeleeeeeeees ! Et ouais, ça a du bon de faire partie du Glee Club finalement !_

 _Nous nous retrouvâmes dans deux voitures, la première composée de Puck, Quinn, Rachel, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, Blaine et moi-même et la seconde de Finn, Sam, Mike, Artie, Kurt et Matt._

 _J'étais à l'avant, à côté de Puck qui s'excitait tout seul sur son siège en nous conduisant vers la « magnifique villa » dont il nous avait tant parlé… Faut croire que de bosser en tant que dealer dans une communauté ça rapporte pas mal…_

 _De ma place, je pu voir à travers le rétroviseur la tronche de Finnot qui souriait à pleines dents en conduisant dans la seconde voiture avec à l'arrière les garçons qui se balançaient les CDs de Barbra Streisand que Porcelaine avait ramené et qui les regardaient désormais outré._

 _Et nous continuâmes ainsi pendant plus de deux heures, interrompus parfois par les nombreux arrêts pipi de Tina et de Sam qui avait toujours faim._

 _A un moment, Puck bondissait littéralement de son siège et alors que nous le regardions tous avec intérêt, Mercedes, au troisième rang dit :_

 _ **\- T'as mal aux fesses ou quoi ?**_

 _ **\- Non… Je dois faire pipiiiiiiiiiiiiii**_ _¸ gémit-t-il comme un gamin de cinq ans._

 _ **\- Alors arrête-toi**_ _, conseilla Tina._

 _ **\- Non**_ _, commença-t-il d'une voix déterminée._ _ **On arrive dans vingt minutes alors hors de question qu'on s'arrête.**_

 _Les minutes passèrent et Puck finit par dire plaintivement :_

 _-_ _ **Anderson, passe ta bouteille.**_

 _ **\- Heu… Ok**_ _, finit par dire mon ex en lui tendant sa bière._

 _Je vis Puck la boire cul-sec tandis que Blaine protestait, avant de dézipper sa braguette._

 _ **\- Heu… Mais tu fais quoi là ?**_ _, demandai-je terrorisée._

 _ **\- Je pisse Lopez.**_

 _Quoi ? Ah mais… NON ! J'VEUX PAS VOIR ÇA !_

 _Je détournai rapidement la tête et me collai à la vitre lorsque j'entendis un bruit de liquide._

 _ **\- AHHHHHHHHH !**_ _, hurlâmes-nous tous à l'unisson en fermant les yeux._

 _Puis soudainement, Puck donna un coup de volant pour éviter un stupide écureuil qui passait par là. Par reflexe, il freina pour éviter de rentrer dans la voiture devant nous et je vis un liquide jaunâtre gicler juste à côté de moi._

 _ **\- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !**_ _, hurlais-je comme une fillette en me précipitant dans la rangée de derrière, terrorisée._

 _ **\- Ah mais c'est bon t'as rien reçu**_ _, dit Puck en jetant la bouteille pleine par la fenêtre puis en me regardant, vexé que je ne veuille plus être à côté de lui._

 _Après encore quelques minutes debout dans la deuxième rangée, je décidai de m'asseoir entre Rachel et Blaine avant de m'étaler complètement sur eux. Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvai avec ma tête sur les genoux de Blondie et mes pieds sur ceux de Blaine, Rachel entre les deux._

 _Je levai la tête pour voir le petit sourire de Blondie auquel je répondis immédiatement._

 _ **\- Eh… Mais pourquoi moi j'ai les pieds ? J'voulais les seins**_ _, dit plaintivement Blaine en dévisageant Rachel qui avait justement vue sur eux et qui rougissait à vue d'œil tandis que Quinn fronçait les sourcils._

 _ **\- T'es pas censé être gay toi ?**_ _, demanda la blonde, contrariée._

 _ **\- Bon ! C'est pas que je trouve pas ça amusant de vous voir vous disputer pour avoir les seins de Satan mais on est arrivé**_ _, coupa Puck._

 _En effet, la voiture était enfin garée et c'est avec joie que nous descendîmes du monospace pour nous précipiter vers le coffre qui contenait nos valises._

 _Je sortis la mienne et m'éloignai rapidement, ne voulant pas revivre le moment où j'avais du aider Rachel à sortir les siennes._

 _Heu… Il se fout de notre gueule là ? Hein… Dites-moi qu'il plaisante…_

 _Fin du flashback_

 **\- Puckerman, je te jure que si t'as pas une raison valable qui explique ce qu'on fout dans la forêt, que je te refais le portrait** , dis-je le ton bas, menaçante.

 **\- Aloooooooooooooors…** , commença-t-il en se passant la main derrière la nuque, signe qu'il était nerveux.

Entre temps les autres nous avez rejoints et nous regardions tous ébahis la forêt qui se dressait devant nous.

 **\- En fait… Il y a une forte probabilité que je me sois trompé de date… On a la villa demain** , finit-il rapidement en me voyant approché alors que Boy Chang et Bouche de Mérou me retenaient tant bien que mal.

Mais c'est pas possible, quel abruti ! Je savais que j'aurais dû faire les réservations à sa place, bon sang !

 **\- Héhé, alors j'ai que sept tentes donc faut faire des groupes de deux** ¸ dit-il soudainement euphorique.

Je le tue maintenant où j'attends cette nuit pour m'infiltrer dans sa tente et l'étrangler ?

Je vois Finn s'approcher de son « bro » et ces deux idiots se tapent dans la main visiblement tout contents… Quinn s'approche de Brittany et bien qu'un peu déçue de ne pas être avec son chéri en fauteuil, la grande blonde accepte de dormir avec elle. Je sens une main sur mon épaule et je me retourne pour voir Rachel, complètement gênée qui me demande lamentablement si je veux bien me mettre avec elle. Je souris à pleines dents et hoche la tête pour lui donner mon accord.

* * *

 **POV Quinn**

Je vois Santana hocher vivement la tête, ne se rendant pas compte que le nain la drague ouvertement… Pffff… Et oui, après avoir passé quelques temps à l'observer, je ne pouvais que me rendre à l'évidence. Tout s'expliquait, le fait qu'elle ne s'intéresse plus à Finn, ses rougissements dans la voiture, le fait qu'elle voulait tout le temps être avec la latina… Rachel Barbra Hobbit Berry était éperdument amoureuse de Santana Fucking Lopez.

 **\- Tenez les filles** ¸ m'interrompt Puckerman en nous donnant la tente à Brit et moi.

Brittany le remercie joyeusement en lui sautant au cou puis m'attrape vivement la main avant de me trainer dans la forêt avec elle. Nous marchons quelques temps en suivant le sentier avant de tomber sur une petite plaine avec une énorme pancarte ne bleu marquée « Camping des Etoiles ». Brit me tire vers notre place, proche de celle de Mercedes et Tina qui avaient déjà à commencer à monter leurs tentes et d'Artie qui regardait Matt rassembler des brindilles pour faire du feu.

 **\- Bon alors, comment ça marche ce bordel ?** , marmonnais-je en dépliant ma tente et le plan assortit. Ok… Alors si j'ai bien compris… Je déplie tout, je mets des sortes de barres à l'intérieur puis je les accroche au sol avec des trucs que le plan appelle des « sardines »… Oui… J'ai tout compris…

On est dans la merde…

 **\- Brit, tu sais monter une tente ?** , je gémis alors qu'un silence me répond.

 **\- Brit ?** , je recommence.

Je me retourne pour voir Brittany, avec une énorme sono deux fois plus grosse qu'elle, qu'elle finit par brancher avant d'y connecter son téléphone. J'entends tout d'un coup la musique de _I'm Sexy And I Know It_ de LMFAO retentir des enceintes.

 **\- Heu… Brit ?** , commençais-je avant qu'elle ne me coupe en se dandinant devant moi et en me prenant les épaules.

 **\- On verra plus tard Quinnie, danse !** , me lance-t-elle ne se collant à moi.

Et puis nous étions parties, nous collant l'une à l'autre de manière sensuelle en se déhanchant et en gueulant la chanson :

When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly

 _Quand je me balade, les filles sont genre « putain il a la classe »  
_ I pay to the beat, walking on the street with in my new lafreak, yeah

 _Je tape le beat, me promenant dans la rue dans mon nouveau lafreak, ouais._

This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,

 _C'est la façon dont je marche, imprimés animaux, pantalons hors de contrôle._  
It's real fool with the big F o

 _C'est Redfoo avec son afro_  
They like bruce lee rock at the club  
 _Elles sont comme Bruce Lee dansant en boite._

Girl look at that body (x3)

 _Chérie, regarde ce corps_  
I work out

 _Je m'entraine_  
Girl look at that body (x3)

 _Chérie, regarde ce corps_  
I work out

 _Je m'entraine_

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see

 _Quand je marche dans le coin, c'est ce que je vois_  
Everybody stops and they staring at me

 _Tout le monde s'arrête et me regarde_  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it

 _J'ai de la passion dans mon pantalon et je n'ai pas peur de le montrer_

I'm sexy and I know it (x2)  
 _Je suis sexy et je le sais_

When I'm at the moss, purity just can't fight them up

 _Quand je suis à la messe, la pureté ne peux simplement pas lutter_  
When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks

 _Quand je suis à la plage, je suis dans un speedo en essayant de faire bronzer mes joues_  
This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go

 _C'est la façon dont je vis, allez les filles c'est le moment d'y aller._

We hit it to the bar, baby don't be nervous

 _On s'attaque au bar, chérie ne sois pas nerveuse_  
No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced

 _Sans chaussures, sans hauts et je continue d'être servi_

Girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out  
Girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out

* * *

 **POV Santana**

Alors que Rachel m'expliquait avec passion comment elle avait gagné sa première compétition de chant, nous arrivons dans l'air de camping. La petite brune m'indique le numéro de notre emplacement et alors que je lâche l'énorme sac contenant le nécessaire pour survivre, je note que Sam qui est dans la tente juste en face et qui regarde fixement un endroit. Je détourne le regard pour voir ce qui se passe et vois tout le Glee Club agglutiné un peu plus loin. Je coupe Rachel dans son monologue sur le fait qu'elle comptait préparer le repas de ce soir et lui tire la main vers l'attroupement. Au plus nous nous approchons, au plus je note qu'une musique est présente et je la reconnais immédiatement comme _I'm Sexy And I Know It_ , qui est d'ailleurs mon hymne.

Je pousse un peu les autres et je finis par découvrir Brittany et Quinn, se déchainant sur une table, se touchant l'une l'autre. Hot…. J'pensais pas Blondie aussi coincée dites donc. Les deux amies hurlent la chanson et Puck déboule soudainement pour monter sur la table avec elles pendant que les autres commencent doucement à danser.

Puck beugle un « I'm Sexy And I Know It » et attrape Quinn par les hanches tandis que Brittany twerk devant Porcelaine. Je monte à mon tour sur la table, les rejoignant et pousse un peu Puck qui finit par agripper une Rachel outrée pour qu'elle danse avec nous.

Quinn se colle soudainement à moi, son dos contre mon buste puis se déhanche. Elle veut que je crève ou quoi bordel ? Je pose mes mains sur son ventre plat tandis qu'elle passe une main sur ma nuque en souriant arrogamment.

La musique prend malheusement fin, bien trop vite à mon goût. La belle blonde se détache de moi puis me sonde de ses beaux yeux ambres. Elle plonge son profond regard dans le mien puis m'adresse soudainement un petit sourire timide avant de descendre de la table.

 **\- Hééé… Ça vous dit d'aller nous baigner dans le lac après ?** , lance soudainement Puck. **Y'a des chaises longues pour bronzer** , finit-il par avouer en voyant l'air dubitatif de Tina et Kurt.

* * *

Après une heure à monter les tentes, nous débarquons finalement au fameux lac. Je dois bien l'avouer, c'est magnifique, au cœur de cette grande forêt se trouve un beau lac d'eau clair avec autour, des chaises longues ainsi qu'un petit marchand de glaces un peu plus loin.

Je vois Mercedes, Tina, Porcelaine, Quinn, Matt et Brittany s'installer tranquillement sur les chaises longues alors que le reste va dans l'eau.

Après avoir gonflé la bouée d'Artie, Finn et Mike s'amusent avec un ballon tandis que Puck attrape Rachel pour la mettre sur ses épaules avant de hurler :

 **\- BATAILLE ! Vous êtes foutus, l'équipe des juifs c'est les meilleurs !**

Je monte soudainement sur le dos de Blaine qui me sourit avant de tenir mes jambes.

 **\- Nous on est l'équipe de… Des… Heu… Merde on est quoi ?** , je finis par chuchoter bruyamment à l'adresse de Blaine.

 **\- Des bruns !**

 **\- Hein ? Mais c'est de la merde !**

 **\- On n'a rien en commun hormis notre couleur de cheveux Santana** ¸ se moque-t-il gentiment.

 **\- Bon... BAH ON EST LES BRUNS !** , je finis par crier à nos adversaires.

Puck rigole puis se stoppe soudainement en voyant l'air dépité de Sam qui n'a pas de coéquipier.

Tiens… J'ai une idée…

* * *

 **POV Quinn**

Je suis allongée aux côtés de Mercedes, Kurt, Tina et Matt qui s'applique gentiment à lire un conte de fée à Brittany via son téléphone. Je suis là, tranquillement à côté de ces gens que je peux désormais compter parmi mes amis, même après les avoir négliger pendant tant d'années. Dans mon maillot de bain bleu, je soupire d'aise, yeux fermés, ne me faisant que déranger par quelques cris alentour auquel je ne prête pas attention.

Je sens soudainement une ombre devant moi et je peine à ouvrir les yeux. Je finis par sentir un corps froid contre le mien et des gouttes viennent chatouiller mon cou.

Je finis par définitivement ouvrir les yeux en poussant un cri strident à cause du froid pour me retrouver en face de Santana, toute collée contre moi et passablement trempée.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lopez ?** ¸ lançais-je en redevenant soudainement Ice Queen.

La latine ne me répond pas et ne fait qu'afficher un sourire diabolique à la Snixx avant de me tirer vers elle et de m'installer sur ses épaules.

Ohhhhh merde. Ça y est, j'ai compris ce qu'elle compte faire.

 **\- Repose-moi !** ¸commençais-je à lui crier.

 **\- Désolée Blondie mais Sam a besoin d'une coéquipière blonde et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de déranger Brittany** , me lance-t-elle en continuant son chemin vers le lac duquel je fusille Sam du regard.

 **\- Putain Santana, je te jure que tu vas le regretter si tu fais ça, tu vas le regretter** , je lance tout bas pour qu'elle seule entende.

Cependant, elle ne prend pas une seule seconde mes menaces au sérieux et me jette dans l'eau sans une once d'hésitation ou de remords.

* * *

 **POV Santana**

Je viens de jeter Quinn dans l'eau. Et même si je suis trop fière pour l'avouer tout haut, j'ai peur pour ma vie. La blonde sort la tête de l'eau en prenant goulument de l'air, elle est là, haletante, partagée entre la froideur de l'eau, l'amusement et l'envie de me tuer. Finalement, l'amusement prend le dessus à mon plus grand soulagement et elle affiche un petit sourire qu'elle essaie de réprimer avant de rejoindre Sam.

Dios veille sur moi… Je ne suis pas morte, alleludjah !

Je retourne vers Blaine et remonte sur ses épaules alors qu'il s'avance doucement vers Puck et Rachel.

 **\- Premier round !** , dit joyeusement Sam alors que Quinn lui tape dans la main.

Blaine avance prudemment vers les deux juifs et Puck s'approche en essayant de lui faire un croche pied alors que je m'agrippe au épaules de Rachel et la pousse pour la faire tomber. Entre Snixx qui reprend du poil de la bête et mon amie qui pèse une plume, Rachel atterrit rapidement dans l'eau et c'est Sam qui lance joyeusement :

 **\- Les bruns ont gagné !**

Puck bougonne un peu mais reprend vite Rachel sur ses épaules tandis que Sam s'avance avec Quinn. Le combat se finit rapidement quand une fois de plus, Rachel finit par tomber dans l'eau.

Quinn sourit diaboliquement et c'est avec entrain que je crie :

 **\- ET C'EST UNE VICTOIRE DES BLONDS ! Bon… Maintenant on va vous montrer qui c'est les patrons** !

Je remonte sur le dos de Blaine et je croise le regard de Blondie qui se trouve encore sur Sam. Nous nous sourions mutuellement et je claque vivement ma jambe contre le torse du brun pour qu'il nous fasse avancer.

Quinn se place devant moi et me prends les mains. Puis pendant quelques instants nous ne sommes plus Quinn et Santana mais bien Ice Queen et Snixx, bien déterminées à gagner coute que coute. Puck annonce le signal et Barbie et moi nous poussons sans ménagements, n'ayant pas peur de faire mal à l'autre. Puis soudainement, alors que je m'attache à pousser la blonde, elle attrape mes épaules en se sentant perdre l'équilibre. Quinn tombe… Et bien entendu elle m'attire dans sa chute… Elle est vraiment décidée à ne pas me laisse gagner hein !

Nous nous noyons à deux dans le lac et je tente désespérément de sortir la tête de l'eau en m'accrochant à son cou. Je finis par enfin y voir plus clair et halète, à la recherche d'air. Wow…

Je viens de me rendre compte qu'on est ultra proche là… Fin', pas que ça me dérange hein, loin de là ! Quinn croise mon regard de ses yeux verts et finit par regarder avec attention mes lèvres pulpeuses. Oh putain ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de l'embrasser là maintenant. Cette fille va vraiment finir par me tuer…

* * *

 _19h20_

 **\- Le repas ! Le repas ! Le repas !** ¸ hurlent tous les garçons comme des hommes de Neandertal en claquant leurs couvert contre la longue table en plastique. Heu… Oui ? Puis tu veux aussi que je fasse le ménage ? Quelle bande de gros cons misogynes des fois…

Rachel finit par arriver avec un grand saladier et le sourire aux lèvres, visiblement pas contrariée du tout. Elle pose son énorme saladier orange au centre de la table et Mike se penche en regardant le plat avec un air dégoûté.

 **\- C'est quoi ?**

 **\- De la macédoine** , dit fièrement la petite brune. **J'ai pensé qu'il était temps de vous faire comprendre qu'il n'y a pas que la viande dans la vie.**

Et bla bla bla, et je fais mon truc sur le végétalisme… Et vous ne devriez pas manger de pauvres animaux innocents, et bla bla bla… Et ça pendant au moins dix minutes. Quand soudain, s'interrompant dans son monologue, Rachel crie :

 **\- AHHHHHHHHHHH ! UNE GUEPE ! AHHH ! JE N'AIME PAS ! TUEZ-LA !**

En effet, une innocente guêpe se baladait tranquillement dans le plat, à la recherche d'un peu de nourriture…

Et c'est ainsi que, tel un preux chevalier, Finnot s'arma d'une louche et tapa comme un dégénéré dans la macédoine qui gicla de partout.

Je vous laisse devinez la suite…. Non… Nous n'avons bien évidemment pas mangé.

* * *

 _23h03_

 **POV Quinn**

Il faisait nuit et il faisait extrêmement froid. En effet, à la surprise de tout le monde, il faisait chaud la journée mais froid la nuit en Californie. Brittany et moi nous étions gavées de barres protéinées après l'épisode de la macédoine et mon amie dormait maintenant à poings fermés. Quant à moi, je peinais à trouver le sommeil, tracassée par des bruits bizarres dehors.

Mon instinct de protection prit le dessus et ne voulant pas réveiller Brit, je quitte la tente pour aller dans celle des autres afin de me sentir plus rassurée. Et c'est dans mon minuscule short que je me retrouve dehors, pieds nus, gelée. Je vois une silhouette au loin et je m'avance inconsciemment vers elle, bien décidée à fuir ses bruits beaucoup trop étranges. Je savais bien qu'on n'aurait jamais dû regarder ce film d'horreur à la con ! Puis quelle idée de faire ça pile le jour où on dort seuls dans les bois, franchement. La petite silhouette s'approche également de moi et je fini enfin par reconnaitre Berry.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Quinn ?** , me murmure-t-elle.

 **\- Je pourrais te demander la même chose** , je réponds en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Hum… Finn m'a donné rendez-vous dans un restaurant un peu plus loin** , dit-elle soudainement gênée. Ah… Ça explique la robe et les talons… Ça m'étonne qu'elle ait acceptée la proposition de Finn sachant qu'elle passait la nuit avec Santana Lopez… Peut-être que je me suis trompée sur son compte finalement…

Berry me dépasse et s'avance vers la route alors que moi, mes pas me mènent tout droit vers quelqu'un que je ne connais que trop bien. Je rentre dans sa tente et m'approche d'elle.

 **\- Santana ?** , dis-je en la bousculant un peu.

Elle gémit et j'enchaine :

 **\- T'as entendu les bruits ?**

Elle fronce les sourcils et je l'entends marmonner un « ferme la tente, il fait froid » suivi de quelques insultes en espagnol.

Je zippe l'ouverture de l'abri et reprends en frissonnant :

 **\- Je peux dormir avec toi ?**

Je sens ses yeux perçant sur moi et elle hausse un sourcil avant de murmurer excédée :

 **\- T'es vraiment une princesse hein ?**

 **\- Peut-être bien** ¸ je réplique avec un petit sourire.

Elle secoue la tête, faussement blasée et me fais signe de m'installer dans le sac de couchage de son amie.

Après quelques minutes de silence où nous nous tournons le dos, gênées, je finis par grelotter. Je claque des dents et je sens les yeux de Santana me fixer.

 **\- Bon allez viens** , murmure-t-elle avant d'ouvrir son sac pendant que je me tourne vers elle.

Je ne perds pas un instant et sors du mien pour me précipiter dans le sien avant de poser celui de Rachel au-dessus de nous comme une seconde couverture. Nous sommes un peu à l'étroit et je dois me résoudre à aller au-dessus d'elle. Je pose ma tête doucement sur sa poitrine tandis qu'elle enroule un de ses bras à ma taille. Je suis tellement bien là…

 **\- Bonne nuit San'.**

 **\- Bonne nuit princesse** ¸ murmure-t-elle en sombrant alors que je souris niaisement en comprenant l'allusion à mon comportement de princesse.

 _Les bras de Morphée finissent par m'emporter… Ou les bras de Santana… Je ne sais pas…_

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ^^**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, moi je me suis bien marré à l'écrire et à imaginer tout ça x)**

 **Je reprends les cours lundi donc la parution des prochains chapitres sera beaucoup plus espacée malheureusement :c**

 **N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez x)**

 **Bye !**

 **\- L**


End file.
